The Ultimatum
by star123
Summary: Epilogue up 09.08.04 It is a fact universally acknowledged that Weasleys and Malfoys hate each other. But when an ultimatum spell cast by Ginny attachs her and Draco together magically the boundaries between love and hate have to be redrawn.
1. Draco the Catalyst

Chapter 1- Draco the Catalyst

~*~

Hello all. It has been simply ages since I've written a Harry Potter fanfic and I've always wanted to write one about Ginny and Draco so here it is. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: You all know that I own none of the characters, I only borrow them for a little while and put them into extremely unlikely circumstances!

~*~

***

Ginny scowled and tucked a strand of her brilliant red hair behind her ear. She marched along the corridor her hair and cloak streaming out behind her as she went. She fumed at her own childishness. For goodness sake she was in the sixth year now, she should be able to control her temper. Really though, how dare Colin say that she had no chance with Harry? She was going to prove him wrong she was going to give Harry one last chance to invite her to the masque ball which was going to be held that Wednesday night. After that, well she would just have to pour her affection into somebody else. Reaching the entrance to the great hall she paused for a moment, leaning up against the stone wall and drew a deep breath. 'You can do this.' she told herself, 'Just walk up to him and get him to ask you out.' She groaned in frustration, 

"It'll never work." She said out loud slamming her fist back against the wall.

"You know there are some days when mocking you is challenge I love, other times it is just too easy. I mean talking to yourself?! If I didn't pick up on it someone else would have. You're not making this very fun Virginia."

A flush shot up Ginny's neck and blossomed into her face. "You know there are some days when hating you is a feeling I love, other times it is just too easy." She bit back quickly trying to squash the scream of annoyance she was longing to vent at the sound of Draco Malfoy's all-too-familiar drawl. "And my name is Ginny, not Virginia!" For some reason since the beginning of her fifth year Draco Malfoy had begun to call her Virginia. Perhaps it was because he realised that she hated that name more then being called the little weasel or whatever other pathetic insult he thought up.

"Whatever Virginia." Draco sized up the steaming Gryffindor in front of him and decided to put one more dig in before dinner. Tossing his platinum blonde hair, which now fell to just below his ears, out of his face he leaned in close.

"What'll never work? Securing Harry Potter's love?" seeing her flinch he smiled in triumph, "You're just a silly little girl, what would he ever want with the likes of you?"

Ginny was so angry and upset that she was trembling. Already highly emotionally charged she couldn't stand these simple but stinging insults along with everything else. 

"Why don't you go and find someone else to torture?" she snapped pushing him aside and entering the great hall. She stopped as she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing together at the far end of the room. He seemed so happy and easy-going, so very different from how he acted around her. Now Harry seemed to make it a point to remain fully out of her way ever since that fateful night way back in October when Ginny had plunged headlong back into her age old crush on the boy who lived…

***

Flashback

***

Ginny tipped her head back and took in the stars twinkling high above her. The air was crisp but not too cold and she relished in its freshness after her stuffy dormitory. She was leaning against the rail on a balcony she had discovered in her fourth year. It was down a corridor not far from the Gryffindor common room and she liked to imagine she was the only one who knew about it, maybe she was. Ginny felt an overwhelming sense of joy spread over her and stepping away from the edge she started to sing softly. Throwing her arms wide she started to spin slowly, letting the hem of her white nightdress flare out gently. The song began slowly but gradually sped up and so too did her spinning. The world rotated around her and became more and more of a blur as she began to spin faster and faster. Closing her eyes to combat the dizziness she gave herself over to the butterflies that were growing in her stomach. Suddenly her foot caught on a loose tile and she lost her balance. She let out a squeak as she began to tumble towards the ground when all of a sudden she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and draw her upright. Opening her eyes cautiously and still feeling extremely disorientated Ginny stared up into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Ha…Harry?" she asked hesitantly. She blinked and his face came into view, albeit still swimming a little.

"Ginny?" he asked, "What were you doing? You could've fallen off the edge spinning around like that."

Her brow creased slightly at the harsh note in his voice and she pushed him away from her a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing and came to see what you were doing. I mean out here, alone? Really Ginny you know better than that."

"I think you're overreacting." She said gently, "But thank you for catching me." 

Harry shook his head and turned away from her.

"Ginny," He said in a hard voice, "you should go back to bed. It's late."

"I know its late Harry." She said with a small bite in her voice, "I've been able to read the time for several years now."

Harry looked back at her and his look was condescending, "I know, but it's not safe to be out and about at this time of night."

"You are." She said crossing her arms and observing him in the moonlight. He had changed since their fifth year and she was not sure she liked the change. He was so morose a great deal of the time and seemed to avoid all company except Ron and Hermione's. Ginny hardly remembered seeing him at all the year before. Well if he thought he could suddenly boss her around because he was Ron's friend well he had another thing coming.

"That's different." He said softly coming towards her, "Come on Ginny, please go back to bed."

"Why?" she demanded, "Why is it different for you? I'm just as good at spells as you are. Yeah alright maybe you're more ahead in defence against the dark arts but I'm learning."

Harry ran a hand through his hair distractedly and sighed. "In these times Ginny it's just not safe."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do you suddenly care?" she asked, "You avoided me all last year after…well you know, after the department of mysteries thing."

Harry flinched and she was sorry she had brought it up. "Look, I'm sorry." She amended, "I'll go to bed in a minute, I just wanted to breathe some fresh air."

"Fine." He stood watching her for a moment and she slowly reddened.

"What are you doing?" she asked shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I'm waiting for you to have your fresh air and go to bed."

Ginny let out a small shriek of frustration and leant on the balcony railing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry doing the same to her left. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply again, showing Harry that she was getting her fresh air. He chuckled and that made her smile too. She turned to him to apologise for being such a brat and found that he must have had something similar in mind because he moved forward at exactly the same moment. They were so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Ginny." He whispered. She'd never heard her name pronounced that way before. In a hoarse, pleading tone; it was exciting. Her heart leapt as she realised that he was about to kiss her. And he did. Lowering his face slowly at until their lips met in a soft embrace. She gripped his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her waist. They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity but finally Harry pulled away.

"I'm really sorry Gin." He said quietly, "I don't know what came over me."

Ginny was about to say that she honestly didn't mind when he added, "It will never happen again, I promise."

Her head drooped and she lost the courage to answer him. She let him lead her back inside and turned her face away when he said goodnight at the foot of the girls' dormitories. He had already decided that they could never have a relationship just as she realised she wanted one.

*** 

End flashback

***

Ginny stumbled as the force of her memories hit her hard. He had been unfailingly polite to her since then but he made it a habit to never be left alone with her. He treated her as if she was a bomb to be handled with care and, if at all possible, avoided. She was crushed by this reaction to what had been, to her, a truly magical moment. However, Dumbledore had announced a masquerade ball which would, she was positive, finally give Harry an opportunity to express his utmost devotion to her. If only he would ask her to be his partner! She had been waiting for him to ask her since the announcement had been made a little over a week ago. She was running out of time, he was running out of time and soon it would be too late. Well she was going to give him one last chance to ask her otherwise serious measures would have to be taken. 

She sashayed over to where the golden trio were sitting and sat herself down next to Harry.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

Ron and Hermione said "hi." In return but Harry turned bright red and muttered a quick, "Hello." before saying he had something he needed to do and rushing off.

Ginny sighed dejectedly and watched him hurry away. As he escaped out of the doors to the great hall her gaze fell upon the Slytherin table where she saw Draco smirking at her. He had seen. She knew he had seen and she couldn't stand that he was laughing at her. She stood up suddenly.

"I have to go to the library." She informed Hermione and Ron who looked up at her in surprise.

"But you haven't had any dinner." Hermione pointed out and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, whatever it is, it can wait." He added.

Ginny shook her head vehemently.

"No I have to go now, I'll see you guys later."

***

Ensconced deep in the library Ginny pulled out a thick volume. She had used this book a couple of times before and knew it to be most useful. In fact it was called The Useful Book of All Things Useful. Fred and George had pointed it out to her in her first year and, true to its name, it had proven very…well useful. It had no fixed content but instead moulded itself to contain whatever the reader would find most helpful. It was through use of this text, the twins had confided to her, that they had managed to pass in much of their homework over the 6 and a half years they had been at Hogwarts. On entrusting its secret to their youngest sibling they imparted two rules. Number 1: Never take the book out of the library. Although not many people knew of its existence it must always be in the library where others can find it if in need. Number 2: If it offers you spells always be wary. A book has no feelings or sensibilities, it doesn't know the factors leading to the spell being cast and it will not warn you of the consequences. Ginny thought this remarkable advice considering the havoc and mayhem her brothers had wreaked upon the world but she guessed they were a little more concerned about their little sister getting into trouble then themselves. For this second reason Ginny had not asked the book for spells before. She would consult it on homework matters but left actual magic to her teachers and those books which sole purpose was to teach spells. This time, however, she needed the right spell and, as she had an inkling that she would only find the kind of spell she needed in the restricted section, she turned, in her time of need, to The Useful Book. Holding the heavy, leather-bound volume in her right hand she thought hard of the kind of spell she needed and then opened the front cover slowly. As she did so gold lettering appeared upon the page, it read:

_The Ultimatum_

_For forcing yourself to not accept second best and for convincing others of your worth. The ultimatum charm will place an ultimatum on your affairs ensuring that the thing you desire most is granted to you or else! _

Then followed a list of circumstances in which you might want to use the ultimatum charm. About sixth on the list was:

_To ensure your one true love admits their feelings_

_If you wish for your one true love to realise their feelings for you Read the Ultimatum Charm and repeat the name of your one true love as many times as you feel necessary. Provide a date for the ultimatum to be set. If your one true love hasn't asked you out on a date by the time the ultimatum comes around you shall be attached to another person. Say this person's name in the allotted space on the spell and thus you will be united with them. This attachment will force your one true love to realise your true worth whilst also providing an incentive for you to encourage your love to grow._

Looking further down the page Ginny read the actual chant. She picked up the book and wandered over to a seat at the very back of the library. Looking to her left she saw with horror that Harry was sitting at a table not very far away from her. As she watched him she saw Ron come and join him and the two began having a whispered conversation, wary of Madam Pince's watchful eye. Ginny turned her back on the two and opened the book again. Taking a deep breath she began to chant under her breath:

"Present an ultimatum for my one love true

And thus render a relationship new

When love comes to a realisation

Thus will this charm come to fruition

My true love is…"

Ginny closed her eyes and crossed her fingers,

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter!"

Deciding that that should probably be enough she added

"And he must realise it by…"

She thought for a moment and then decided to bit the bullet and set the date quite close, "this Wednesday at midday." She said decisively. After all the ball was that Wednesday night, she couldn't leave it any longer then that.

"Let this all come to pass or let me be attached to…"

Ginny realised she hadn't even thought who she would want to "become attached to" if Harry didn't ask her out. She reassured herself that it wouldn't matter because Harry would ask her. 'But what if he doesn't?' a niggly little voice asked from the back of her mind. Desperately wracking her brains to come up with a suitable candidate Ginny couldn't help but let her eyes wander over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and Ginny grinned like a love-sick fool. Suddenly Harry sat bolt upright and shouted:

"Draco Malfoy!" before collapsing into laughter with Ron.

Ginny stared at him in astonishment.

'Uh oh.' She thought looking back down at the book. The pages turned a brilliant red then a dull purple and the words:

"Charm set." Flashed across the page before fading away into nothingness. 

***

~*~

Well one chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, always like feedback, especially early on in the story it gives me a hint that I'm going in the right direction. Thanks.

Jess/star123


	2. Ginny the Vamp

Chapter 2- Ginny the Vamp

~*~

Hey again! I'm updating super fast for me but I will be going back to school on Monday so don't get too used to it! Right well here are then:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends are solely from the imagination of JK. You all know that and know that I own nothing except the slightly odd plot. Oh and the summary has a Pride and Prejudice (almost) beginning so that isn't mine either.

Warning: Mild language and scantily dressed Ginny but nothing too awful.

~*~

***

'This can't be happening.' Ginny thought despairingly, 'And what does "attached" mean anyway?'

She stood up and then returned the book to the dusty shelf from whence it came. Then she stalked over to the table where her brother and true love sat.

"What did you just shout out Draco Malfoy for?" she hissed angrily causing Harry and Ron to look at her in confusion.

"What do you think?" Ron asked beginning to laugh and trying to smother it in his hands.

"I don't know." She said crossly, "But I think it was very irresponsible of you Harry."

"Huh?" Harry looked completely bewildered, "I only answered Ron's question."

"Oh yeah? And what was that Ronald?" Ginny asked bitingly but Ron didn't seem to notice. He was still trying to hold his guffaws in so Harry answered for him.

"He asked me what I would miss least about Hogwarts and I said Draco Malfoy."

"It's not exactly that funny." Ginny said snapping at Ron who was now doubled over in fits of silent laughter.

"Yeah well," Harry looked uncomfortable under Ginny's piercing gaze, "that was my fault, I reminded him of Draco as the bouncing ferret. You know how Ron gets when we talk about it."

Ginny rolled her eyes then looked seriously at Harry. "Harry Potter by Wednesday you had just better…" she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the words coming out and turned a brilliant shade of red as she realised what she had been about to say. "You had just better, that's all." She finished lamely.

Harry looked at her strangely but didn't get to ask her what she was talking about as she stomped off immediately afterwards. Everything was going wrong and if Harry hadn't asked her out by midday on Wednesday she was going to be attached to Draco, she didn't know what that meant but it couldn't be good.

***

The next day she woke up with a ball of tension in the pit of her stomach. It was Sunday. Harry hadn't noticed her for almost six years what made her think he would see her as his one true love by Wednesday? 'Why did I do it?' she asked herself over and over again. The answer, although she hated to admit it, was that smirk Draco Malfoy had sent her. She had quite possibly ruined her life out of pride, because that little ferret had known that Harry had brushed her off once again. It was too much to bear. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and staggered into the bathroom. She had a long hot shower, ignoring the objections of her fellow roommates, and put on her school uniform. She took special care in front of the mirror that morning and emerged into the common room looking stunning. Her red hair hung in lustrous waves down her back and her brown eyes were highlighted with green eye-shadow and a small amount of mascara. Colin Creevey, catching sight of her new vamped appearance, dropped the book he was carrying on his toes and let out a scream which alerted everybody to Ginny's presence. Dean Thomas whistled at her, Seamsus's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and Harry? Well Harry sat like a deer caught in the headlights and stared at her. Ginny liked to think it was her enhanced features that had caused such as uproar but the more probable cause was the fact that she had hiked her skirt up extra high, 'just to see what the effect would be' she had told herself.

"Good morning." She said happily

There was a mumbled round of "Good mornings" in reply.

Hermione bounded up at Ginny's side smiled slyly at her.

"Any special reason for being all done up today?" she asked with a very pointed look at Harry.

"No." Ginny lied, "Why should there be?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Ginny, "Suit yourself." She said going to sit back down with a heavy book in her lap.

Just then Ron walked past. Without even pausing he reached out and tugged on the hemline of Ginny's skirt causing it to fall back down to its normal length of just past her knees.

"Morning." He said ignoring her death stare.

Trying to keep the blush she could feel approaching at bay Ginny strode resolutely over to Harry's chair.

"Harry, are you coming down to breakfast?" she asked him, ignoring the stares of her fellow Gryffindors.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said looking up, "I was just going to finish my homework first, I'll probably grab some toast later."

"Oh," she said, crestfallen, "fine well I'll see you later then."

"Yep sure." He said waving his hand distractedly as a sort of goodbye.

The rest of the day Ginny tried to be around Harry as much as possible but he still didn't seem to notice her. Eventually Ron hissed at her to stop annoying him and let them do their homework in peace. Deeply hurt by this comment Ginny ran up to her room and threw herself into her four-poster, closing the curtains tightly against the others in the room.

***

By Monday evening Ginny was in a serious panic. She had made herself up again but still Harry had avoided her. Stretching herself out like a cat on the hearth rug she realised that she fancied a swim. Hermione had given her the password to the girls' baths on the sixth floor the year before and Ginny had discovered a real passion for swimming.  She bolted up to her dormitory and changed into her shimmering green two-piece which brought out the curves of her body and the red in her hair. Ginny had bought it earlier that year and found that boys reacted very differently to her when she was in it. However, she was not on the hunt tonight and she didn't want to freeze to death so she grabbed a big fluffy white robe and slipped her shoes on.

"Going for a swim." She called to Hermione as all students had to account for their whereabouts in these dangerous times.

Hermione nodded over the top of her book, "Alright, be back soon."

"Yeah." Ginny said, not very convincingly. She would come back when she had had a good swim and not a moment before. The corridor was freezing and she wrapped her robe a little tighter around herself. She arrived at the bathroom quickly and murmuring the password (bountiful bubbles) she slipped inside. The room was warm and a faint pink mist hung in the air smelling sweetly of roses. Clearly somebody had recently been in there and chosen the rose-water tap. Ginny wandered over to the largest of the baths and observed the taps for a moment. Then she reached out and chose a white tap with a lily engraved on the top, as she turned it crystal clear water flowed out into the tub smelling softly of lilies. She breathed in the scent and smiled happily. Then she shed her robe and shoes and dived in. The water was warm but not hot and she floated for a few moments to enjoy the feeling of the water lapping against her body. Then she began her laps. 

After an hour her skin was becoming wrinkly and she was tired from all the exercise so she dived down to the bottom of the bath and pulled the plug. The whirlpool this created always made it a challenge to get back to the ladder but she reached it safely and pulled herself out. Her hair clung wetly to her body and so, wringing it out, she fished a hair tie from the pocket of her robe and swept her long tendrils up into a messy bun. She slipped her shoes on but decided to forgo the robe as she was still warm from the water and the work out her laps had given her. Unafraid of meeting anyone in the corridors at that time of night she hung her robe over her arm and exited the bathroom. Enjoying the after-glow she always experienced after a good swim she began to hum softly and dance down the hallway. As she approached the top of the stairs her hum caught in her throat and her feet stilled their little dance. Standing not five metres away from her were Harry and Draco and their expressions told her that they had most definitely seen her. 

***

Ginny turned a brilliant shade of red but resolutely continued forward.

"Evening Harry." She said unconcernedly moving to walk past him. However, his arm shot out and he caught her just above the elbow.

"Ginny!" he said in a shocked voice, "What the hell are you doing prancing around the corridors dressed like that?"

Draco chuckled, "Don't complain Potter. After all this little exhibition was put on solely for you."

"Shut up Malfoy." Both Harry and Ginny growled at the same time.

Draco shrugged, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

Ginny looked at Harry and saw him staring at her in what she could only describe as a very appreciative way.

"Harry." She said gently and his eyes snapped back to hers, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Uh…yeah?" he asked in a somewhat gruff voice.

"You can let go of my arm now." she said trying to contain the squeal of delight she felt bubbling up inside of her at his expression.

"Wha…" Harry shook his head, "Ginny put some clothes on." He said firmly and Draco snickered.

"Wrong answer, Potter, you're going about this all the wrong way. It's supposed to be 'Ginny take your clothes off', not the other way round."

"I'm warning you Malfoy, be quiet." Harry growled and Draco lifted his hands in protest.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I was just trying to help. And by the looks of it you need all the help you can get, wouldn't you agree Virginia?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled just as Ginny shouted:

"My name is Ginny, not Virginia!"

Draco smirked at them both.

"Well lovely as this little sojourn has been, and as much as I enjoyed trading threats with you Potter, I must dash. But before I go, I'll give you a demonstration shall I? Then you can just copy me if you get stuck."

As the two Gryffindors looked at him in confusion he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Ginny's naked waist. He put his lips near her ear and whispered:

"Take your clothes off for me Virginia." In his most seductive voice.

Ginny couldn't help herself, she shivered at his touch and his voice. She was sure some vital organ of hers had just melted. Ginny turned her head to look at him and they held eye contact for a moment before Harry's hand grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him roughly away from Ginny.

"Don't touch her." he snarled and Draco snapped his head round to look at him, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Let go of me Potter, or you'll regret it."

"Please." Ginny's voice chimed in, "I don't want a fight, just let him go Harry."

"Listen to your girlfriend Potter." Draco smirked, "You don't want to fight me, I'm a Slytherin, I don't play fair and it'll all end in tears. Yours," he pointed at Harry, "and hers." He turned his head slowly and looked at Ginny. "You wouldn't want to make your pretty little thing over there cry now, would you, Potter?"

Harry's grip tightened and Draco tensed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry hissed and Draco smiled a twisted smile.

"But don't you wish that she was Potter? Come on, you can't tell me that seeing her standing there like that, all vulnerable and half naked doesn't _do_ something to you."

"She's my best friend's little sister." Harry ground out between teeth which were tightly clenched together.

Draco looked back at Ginny and swept his eyes casually all over her body making little goose pimples appear on her skin. Noticing this reaction he subtly licked his lips and said quietly:

"Ah but doesn't forbidden fruit always taste the sweetest?"

"That's enough!" Harry roared and releasing Draco with a push he lunged at him, tackling him and pushing him to the floor. Draco swore as his head connected with the flagstones but the next minute he was grappling with Harry who was driven near mad with fury. His fists flailed at Draco but only a few of them actually connected. Draco was holding him back but seemed in no hurry to return any of the blows. Ginny watched them for a few moments debating with herself whether she should stop Harry or let Draco get his just desserts. Eventually deciding that it would be Harry that would get in trouble if she didn't stop it, she pulled out her wand from a pocket in her bathrobe. Raising it lazily she said:

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry froze and Draco rolled him off himself.

"You took your time." He remarked dusting himself off and looking at her balefully.

"On the contrary, I probably stopped him too soon." She said looking down at Harry warily, knowing he was going to be extremely angry with her when she took the spell off him. She could see his eyes glaring at her and Draco and she gulped before focussing once again on the Slytherin before her.

"You wound me Virginia." He said, almost jovially, "I thought we had a much closer relationship then that. He certainly thinks so." He indicated his head in Harry's direction. "Sorry to disappoint," he continued going to stand over Harry, "but I would never let Virginia fall in love with me. You see Weasley's are known for their filthy habits, muggle loving being chief among them and I…" he was suddenly cut off as Ginny silenced him with another:

"Petrificus totalus!" 

He fell with a clunking sound next to Harry and she went to stand over them.

"Bastard!" she hissed at Draco, "You absolute bastard!" 

Then she turned to Harry.

"Before I release you Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm really, really sorry but I just didn't want you to get in trouble, that's all." She knelt down next to him and whispered: "Forgive me?" before adding, "Finite Incantum."

Harry was up and roaring in a second flat.

"Ginny!" he fumed, "what did you think you were doing?" seeing her take a step back from him in fear he instantly softened his tone. "It doesn't matter." He said wearily, "let's go back to the common room."

"What about him?" asked Ginny indicating Draco with a tilt of her head.

Harry's mouth curved into a sneer, not unlike Draco's.

"Leave him." he said, "someone will find him tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and followed him obediently back to the Gryffindor tower, tugging her robe on as she went. But that night after everybody had gone to bed she crept out again and made her way back to the sixth floor corridor. She approached Draco's still figure and mumbled a quick:

"Finite Incantum."

As he reared up she backed away and fled back to her dormitory.

***

~*~

Oh Harry has gone slightly evil. I didn't really mean for that t happen. And yes I know, Draco isn't in character. He's more sarcastic then just plain cruel but hey I've only borrowed him from the real books and let's face it, the real Draco wouldn't be seen dead in a romance fic! Please review; the reviews from my first chapter made me so happy inside! So thank you to:

KrystynAngelofLight: Well I wouldn't say it was awesome but thank you anyway and I will endeavour to keep it up.

Taintless: Yay for the right direction! Thanks so much for your comments on my characters and I'm so unbelievably happy that you loved it all! Thank you again and please keep reading : )

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Let's hope the goodness continues. I have continued soon and thank you so much for reviewing.

Oooo: I have updated soon and thank you for your encouraging review.

MelissaAdams: So many smilies! Thank you they made me feel happy and so did your comments :)

Jessiebear: My name is Jessie people are always saying that my real name must be Jessica but really on the birth certificate and everything I am called Jessie. I'm sure you didn't particularly want to know that but now you do anyway! I have updated soon and thank you for saying my first chapter was good.

Bobbynotme: I'm so glad you noticed the P&P in my summary and you reminded me to disclaim it as well so thanks twice over.

Best Wishes

Jess/star123


	3. Harry the Angered

Chapter 3- Harry the Angered

* * *

  


Whoohoo 12 reviews! I'm so happy (previous comment has best effect when you insert the llama from The Emperors New Groove, I love that movie!) Sorry back to business. This chapter is a bit weird… go with it!

Disclaimer: If this was the real thing it wouldn't be on the computer it would be published in its millions to be snatched up by eager fans. But it isn't and sadly it won't be, get the picture?!

* * *

  


Ginny sighed and flung herself morosely onto the balcony railing. It was Tuesday night and she had resigned herself to the fact that Harry was never going to ask her to the ball. He had been cross with her all that day, reproving her twice for wandering around in her underwear (although she had tried to tell him that it was a bathing suit) and three times for not letting him finish Draco off. She in turn was furious at him for describing her simply as Ron's little sister and for behaving so immaturely when in actual fact she had probably saved him from being expelled. However, cross as she was, she couldn't help still being head over heels in love with him. His fierce determination to protect her, although slightly annoying, was also totally swoon worthy and at least while he was angry at her he paid attention to her. Ginny smacked her head with her hand. How pathetic she sounded. She had to get over him. She had to find somebody else. She had to…

"Ginny?"

She jumped about a foot in the air and spun round to see Harry standing behind her.

'Uh-oh.' She thought, 'I'm getting a serious sense of déjà vu.'

"Oh hi Harry." She said nervously

There was a pause as they both looked away and pretended to study the view.

"Look Harry I …" Ginny began just as Harry said

"You know Gin …" he smiled at then waved his hand, "Sorry, you go first." he said and Ginny drew a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. But I truly only had the best intentions for stopping you beating Malfoy into a pulp."

Harry laughed and put a hand gently on her shoulder to stop her apology.

"Gin, I should be the one apologising. I acted like a complete prat. I guess my pride was hurt or something. You did the right thing and I guess I was just too embarrassed to admit it. Forgive me?"

"Harry, you don't have to…"

"Please Ginny, I want to, I need to apologise. But will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will Harry!" Ginny beamed at him and he smiled warmly back at her.

The looked at each other for a long time. Finally Harry made a move towards her as if to kiss her again but then he stopped.

"Oh God. Ginny, I'm so sorry. Why does this keep happening to me?"

Ginny looked at him, startled.

"What? What's wrong Harry?"

"This," he gestured with his arms, "this whole thing. You and me, here, Ron would kill me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Who cares what Ron thinks?" she asked, "I certainly don't, you and me Harry, that's none of his business."

Harry stepped away from her, as if her near proximity was making him lose his will to fight against her.

"You don't understand Ginny. Last year, I promised Ron I would protect you. In these times we need to look out for each other and I said I would watch over you." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, "I mean to carry out my promise Ginny and I'm going to protect you from everything… even myself." With those last words he turned and stormed off the balcony leaving Ginny in a state of absolute shock.

* * *

  


Ginny hardly slept a wink that night. She tossed and turned, getting caught in the sheets and tying herself in knots. When she finally did get to sleep she had confused dreams about Draco and Harry laughing at her, teasing her, wearing masks so she didn't know which was which. She finally woke up in a dead sweat the next morning, Wednesday morning, the last image replaying in her mind, the picture of Draco snatching her out of Harry's arms and bearing her away. She gave a snort and climbed out of bed, the idea that Draco would even come close enough to her to "bear her away" was laughable. The Ultimatum was noon that day. The idea sent her heart plummeting towards her feet. 'Today is going to be very interesting.' She told herself glumly reaching for her school things. However, the day passed by very uneventfully until lunch time. Ginny sat staring at the clock, it read 5 to 12. 'This is it.' she thought, 'Time is almost up.' Just then Dean Thomas approached her looking very nervy.

"Ah Ginny." He said haltingly, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Alright, sure." She said standing up and following him to a corner of the great hall.

 Dean shifted nervously from foot to foot then began to stammer out: "Um well, I was wondering…you see we've been friends for ages and I thought…well what I'm trying to say is…"

"He's trying to ask you to the ball Ginny."

They both turned to see Harry behind them looking grimly at the pair of them.

"Oh!" Ginny said, genuinely shocked, "Oh, right."

She looked between the both of them. 'Right Harry,' she thought, 'last chance, time's running out.'

Just then the clock in the great hall struck 12. Ginny closed her eyes in defeat but opened them suddenly as she felt a tugging at her right wrist. She looked down at it but there was no one pulling on it. The sensation got stronger and stronger and soon she was having to heave the opposite way with all her might to stop herself from flying in the direction it was pulling.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

She did look very strange but she had no time to explain as the tugging became so strong she couldn't hold back anymore and she went flying forward, her wrist leading her. She was yanked past the Ravenclaw table and was almost past the Hufflepuff's when she saw Draco Malfoy approaching her in much the same fashion from the Slytherin table. His left wrist was leading him instead of his right and he was looking very bewildered but also very angry. He caught sight of her and opened his mouth to say something but at that moment the tugging sensation stopped. They stood exactly two metres away from each other and stared down at their wrists, waiting to see if whatever was going on had stopped. Apparently it had and they both raised their eyes at the same time.

"What was that?" Ginny asked Draco who shrugged.

"You tell me." He said crossly. Then he shrugged "Well that was an interesting little diversion in an otherwise boring day." He said cockily, "See you around Virginia." And he made to walk away. He had barely taken one step however before he was jolted backwards. He looked at her accusingly.

"What?" she asked

"I can't move." He said crossly, "You try."

Ginny obediently tried to step away from him. But she was yanked back to her place.

"Uh I can't move" she complained.

"What have you done Virginia?" Draco snapped, "And why am I involved?"

Ginny looked suddenly shifty and glanced down at her right wrist. Draco noticed and gave her a sharp look.

"Virginia, what have you done?" he repeated angrily

Ginny blushed and looked away from him.

"I think maybe I might have had some very small part to play in all this." she said haltingly.

"I knew it!" Draco said, "What have you done you stupid little…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I was you Malfoy."

"Ron!" Ginny squeaked in surprise

Draco rolled his eyes, "Two Weasels in one day? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron snapped

"I seem to be hearing that phrase a lot these days." Draco quipped but seeing the gleam of anger in Ron's eyes he fell silent.

"What are you doing with him, Ginny?" Ron continued regarding Draco as if he was a squashed snail he had just trodden on.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but closed it again obviously at a loss as to what to say.

"Ron? Ginny? What's going on?"

Draco groaned as Hermione came up beside them.

"Yeah Gin are you Okay? What happened back there?" Harry chimed in coming to stand next to his friends.

Draco sighed, "Yippee the whole gang's here." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy." The four Gryffindors chorused as one.

He smirked and looked away. There was silence for a few moments then Harry stepped forward.

"Well?" he demanded, "Are you coming Ginny?"

"I …ah…I can't." she said softly

"What do you mean, you can't?" he asked eying Draco suspiciously.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"We're sort of attached." She said finally. Seeing their reactions she hurriedly explained a little further. "Our wrists are joined, magically and we can't move away from each other."

Without any further questioning Ron scruffed Draco and shook him roughly, "Let my sister go you Slytherin Slime ball!"

"Nice alliteration." Draco remarked casually looking past his attacker with a bored expression.

"Ron let him go." Ginny commanded, "it…it might not be his fault."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "_Might_not, huh?" he asked sardonically but only Ginny understood his surprise at being accused by her.

Ron, Hermione and Harry had rounded now on the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked softly, "Do you know what's going on?"

Ginny, in her desperation, looked past her friends and right into Draco's eyes.

'Help me out.' She pleaded in her mind. It seemed that Draco heard her because he stepped forward.

"As if she had anything to do with it. I'm the Slytherin here, remember? Yeah, that's right Weasley I tricked your sister and Potter your girlfriend into being attached to me. Gosh I'm just so evil, aren't I?"

It was Harry this time who made a violent movement towards Draco but Hermione managed to hold him back.

"What exactly did you do?" she asked suspiciously but Draco only shrugged.

"Does it matter? It was probably some spell little Gryffindors shouldn't be messing about with." He looked pointedly at Ginny here and she blushed. Hermione watched the exchange with her head cocked to one side and Ginny, noticing, turned her face away.

"Anyway," Draco continued, "Virginia and I are going to see our omniscient headmaster who no doubt will have some miraculous solution to our little problem. Goodbye." And he grabbed Ginny's arm and hustled her out of the great hall.

* * *

  


"What do you mean you can't fix it?!" Draco exploded rudely at Dumbledore about half an hour later, "Wait 'til I tell Potter that his fix it man of all trades isn't foolproof."

"Malfoy don't be so rude." Ginny said shocked then she smiled apologetically at Dumbledore, "Sorry but we're a little freaked about…"

"Shut it Virginia. So Professor are you saying you have absolutely no idea how to get us out of this mess?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy that is exactly what I'm saying." The headmaster said mildly, "It seems to me that you managed to get yourself into "this mess" so it looks like you should get yourself out of it."

Ginny sagged and Draco sent her a disgusted look before returning his attention to Dumbledore.

"So do you have any suggestions as to how we can fix it?"

Draco and Dumbledore began discussing ways of breaking the invisible chain linking them. Ginny sat wriggling with guilt and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"The chain won't break until Harry asks me out!" she finally blurted out immediately clapping her hands over her mouth in horror as she realised what she'd let slip.

Draco turned slowly to look at her and she thought she'd melt under his gaze of scorn. She had never felt so little and low in all her life and she felt tears well up at the humiliation of it. Dumbledore was a little more subtle but she could see the disapproval in his gaze nevertheless.

"A love spell Miss Weasley? Those can be very unpredictable not to mention dangerous."

Ginny shook her head, "It wasn't a love spell." She said in a very small voice, "it was an ultimatum spell."

"A what?" Draco asked but Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand." he said kindly, "Well it looks as if nothing can be done until Mr Potter asks Miss Weasley out." Ginny could have sworn that his mouth crinkled up slightly in mirth but the next second he was completely serious.

"Oh great, just great!" Draco groaned, "He's ignored her for six years what if he never asks her out?!"

One of Ginny's tears slipped out and the Slytherin shot her a look of utmost loathing at her weakness. There was an awkward pause then Dumbledore said softly:

"I think I can probably manage to break the chain for approximately half an hour at the beginning and end of each day. That should let you do various necessaries before being attached again. Now let's see, what about 7 in the morning and the evening how does that sound?"

"Fine." Draco said grumpily but Ginny was still too choked up to do anything but nod. "Are you sure you can't get us any longer than 30 minutes?" Draco questioned but their headmaster shook his head.

"I'm afraid that even that is testing the limits of my expertise Mr Malfoy. Now for the more mundane matters. Obviously you will have to grant each other significant amounts of respect in the aspect of toiletry matters and I expect you to both be very mature in this feature. As for your sleeping arrangements, it's obvious you can't sleep in both dormitories so I would suggest the hospital wing would be a sensible place to stay. I'll consult with Madam Pomfrey on this matter. Ravenclaw have less numbers this year so I think you should eat at their table as there is plenty of space and it will be neutral ground for you both. As for classes, well I think Miss Weasley you could handle 7th year classes for a while, couldn't you? Well if that's all I would recommend you have the rest of today off to organise these things." He paused and then, with definite humour he said, "Well I suppose you two will be accompanying each other to the ball tonight, that'll be nice. A bit of Gryffindor and Slytherin unity is just what this school needs."

Draco stood up abruptly, "Well that's not what you're going to get." He growled. "Get moving Virginia." He yanked her to her feet and marched out of the headmaster's office.

* * *

  


Okay definitely weird but I had fun writing it nevertheless. I apologise again for the OOC –ness! Right well I had fabulous reviews for last chapter. Thank you to:

Jessiebear: I'm exceedingly glad. Thank you for reviewing again.

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Blimey what pressure! I hope this was good enough for your favourites, lol! Thank you for reviewing I have updated soon as you requested.

Charmed-Goddess-07: I had to think for a minute what you meant about the "romance fic" but I guess you meant my comment about Draco. I'm so glad you love my story after only two chapters. YIPPEE! Thanks for your encouraging review.

MelissaAdams: Glad I made you chuckle. I'm a bit worried though that you enjoyed the author comment more than the story, lol : ) Thanks for reviewing my second chapter.

Cherrie Berry Draco Luver: I am so sorry I stole your idea! How similar was it? I guess I must have invaded your mind, sorry about that! You don't think Draco is out of character? Good but I still think he is and that Harry is a little evil. I have also read stories where Harry and Ron go bad and I hope to try and avoid that in this story…we'll see how I go. I have updated and not very long at all after you reviewed so I hope you liked it. Thanks again.

Thank you to everybody who read my story.

Cheers,

Jess/star123

* * *

  



	4. Ron the Happy

Chapter 4- Ron the Happy

~*~

Hi again. My poor baby computer died and had to be nursed back to health so that is why there hasn't been an update in a while but to make up for it this chapter is nice and long. 26 reviews by the way! WOW!

Disclaimer: Is not mine this…rearrange these words into a common phrase which I begin each chapter with.

~*~

***

Ginny glanced sideways at Draco who kept staring resolutely ahead. They were sitting stiffly next to each other on two hard, wooden visiting chairs in the hospital wing. They had spent the day collecting things from their dormitories (Ginny had been instructed to block her ears so she couldn't hear the password into the Slytherin dormitories but she wasn't the trouble making twins little sister for nothing! Therefore she heard perfectly that their password was Slytherin slime balls a name which seemed very familiar) and generally organising themselves. Now they were waiting for seven so they could go escape from each other and get ready for the ball. Ginny had suggested they had not go but Draco had shot her a contemptuous look and told her plainly that whether she wanted to or not, she was going. Therefore she was resigned to a night of people staring and whispering about her not to mention the nasty comments she would no doubt receive from Draco's fellow Slytherins. She was terrified that they all knew what a little idiot she had been trying to get Harry to fall in love with her. In fact the only thing that kept her from crawling under a nearby bed and never coming out was that everybody thought it was Draco's fault that they were connected and thus she would be pitied rather than mocked. Suddenly she felt a slackening of the tie between her and Draco and then she felt the separation. It was a weird feeling, rather like when you cut a nail and the skin feels strange at the loss. Knowing she didn't have much time she leapt to her feet and, snatching up her dress, ran into the hospital wing bathroom. She had a quick shower and hurried into her dress, terrified that the time would run out and Draco would burst in with her half-dressed or, even worse, completely naked. The dress was a deep emerald green with a tight bodice which laced up at the back and a flowing skirt. The twins had bought it for her on a sudden whim of generosity and Ginny adored it. She twisted her hair up into an intricate series of little knots and applied a little make-up before seizing her plain silver mask. She was just in time as she suddenly began to feel a tugging at her wrist. With one more quick glance in the mirror she hurried out into the main ward and met up with Draco who was exiting the male bathroom opposite. He was dressed in black trousers and a green shirt almost exactly the same hue as her dress. A black cloak swirled around him, his hair had been tousled slightly and he carried a mask framed by two coiled silver serpents. He appraised her silently then said:

"Well for once you seem to have cleaned yourself up a bit."

This was such a nice comment from him that for a moment Ginny was stunned. When she got her voice back she smiled, "Thank you Malfoy, I suppose I can put up with your appearance too."

"Try not to drool over me on the way down. Slobber stains you know." He smirked at her and gestured for her to follow him down the stairs to the great hall.

***

They paused outside the doors to the great hall and looked at each other.

"Right so what's the deal here?" Ginny asked smoothing down her dress nervously, "Do we pretend that we don't know anything, or what?"

Draco sneered and ran a hand through his hair, "What do you mean? Didn't you know that that evil Draco Malfoy tricked some poor little Gryffindor into following him around everywhere he goes?"

"Me! Follow you?! I'd rather drink undiluted Bubotuber pus!" Ginny said in disgust at which Draco turned to her, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Or would you rather me tell them the truth? Is that what you want? Everyone to know that your silly little infatuation led you to such desperate measures?" he asked harshly and Ginny shook her head miserably. "You should be grovelling on your knees at my feet to thank me for covering for you." He added. 

"Why did you cover for me?" Ginny asked suddenly, "It seems remarkably out of character for you."  

"Don't think for a minute I'm doing you a favour." He said angrily, "Think about my reputation. If it got out that a stupid little Gryffindor managed to magically entrap me and that I couldn't find a way to get out of it people would think I had been outwitted by you."

"Which you were." Ginny couldn't help pointing out and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too cocky." He ordered, "After all you managed to outwit yourself as well you silly little girl."

Ginny nodded at the truth in his words. "Well we'd better go in." Ginny said looking apprehensively at the two big doors in front of them.

"Virginia, just do as I tell you and try not to say anything stupid. I know this is asking a lot for you but just try." Draco ordered before striding before her and banging open the doors. 

Ginny muttered some rude words under her breath but was forced to follow him by the link between them. 

The great hall sparkled with decorations and the students outfits. Every colour of the rainbow and others beside swirled across the walls and reflected onto the occupants and Ginny gasped in delight at its beauty. Before she had had time to fully take it in, however, Draco marched forward again and she was dragged unceremoniously behind him.

"Hey!" she squeaked in protest but Draco ignored her. He was heading for a group of Slytherins in the corner and Ginny sighed, resigned to an utterly horrible night.

***

Ginny yawned not so subtly and looked about her. She had been standing beside Draco listening to him talk to his nasty friends for what seemed like forever and she was bored out of her wits. Although they tried to hide it the other Slytherins were unnerved by her presence and their eyes kept sliding over to her as Draco talked. Eventually Draco snapped at them.

"Ignore her. She'll stay quiet. She's not important."

On top of everything else she'd had to put up with that day and the ball she should have been enjoying with her friends being such a disappointment Ginny had reached the end of her patience. Her patience being not exactly extensive in the first place she felt she'd done quite well putting up with Draco as it was, but no more. Without hesitating to consider the consequences Ginny stepped round in front of him and brought her palm crashing down against his cheek. Draco looked down at her with an expression of pure astonishment on his face. A red handprint was livid on his pale skin and Ginny felt a great sense of satisfaction.

"But don't you know Malfoy," she hissed, "it's the quiet ones you've got to watch out for." When he continued to stare down at her, a hint of anger creeping into his face now, Ginny decided to take the upper hand, so to speak. "Well we've talked to your friends Malfoy I think it's time we visited mine. Goodbye." She waved at the set of stupefied Slytherins, smothering a giggle at their stunned mullet impersonations, and marched towards the band of Gryffindors who were her closest friends.

"Hi Ginny! Wow you look fantastic!" Hermione greeted her enthusiastically.

Ginny smiled and returned the compliment although she wasn't doing it solely out of obligation. Hermione was wearing a deep burgundy dress which sparkled with flecks of gold and set off the streaks of gold in her hair perfectly. Ron, Ginny noticed, was standing rather close to her, one arm draped comfortably around her shoulders. It seemed that they were there together and Ginny couldn't help thinking 'about time!' Then she turned her attention to Harry who was wearing deep blue robes and an awestruck expression. It took her a moment to figure out what he was gawking at and when she realised it was her she blushed. Ron, who was wearing robes of grey, suddenly noticed Draco and his smile of contentment turned into a scowl.

"Malfoy." He said grimly

"Weasley." Draco replied just as seriously.

Hermione tried to deflect the tension and leaned over to Harry.

"Doesn't Ginny look fabulous?"

Harry gulped and nodded, "Yeah," he said hoarsely, "Ginny you look great."

Draco snorted, "Great? Is that all you can manage? Pathetic!"

Ginny, who had been greeting Colin snapped her attention back to the others.

"Malfoy." She said warningly.

"What?" he asked, mock innocently, "I was honestly just trying to give him a hand."

"Speaking of hands." Hermione said studying Draco closely, "Who hit you Malfoy?"

Draco shot Hermione a look of absolute loathing which she readily returned.

Harry and Ron both stared at Draco then looked at Ginny.

"Did you…?" Ron asked and she nodded. He let out a whoop and clapped her on the shoulder, "That's my sister." he said proudly.

Harry grinned, "Way to go Gin." He said fondly and she smiled shyly at him.

"Well don't think she'll be making a habit out of it." Draco growled, "She's lucky she got away with it the first time."

"Are you threatening her?" Harry asked grimly taking a step forward and Ginny rushed to intervene.

"Alright, everybody needs to calm down. I'm thirsty, come on Malfoy lets go get some drinks."

Harry turned to her, "I'll get you some punch, Ginny."

"Oh no, don't bother, I can get it." she smiled at him, truly touched by his consideration. She opened her mouth to thank him but Draco had clearly had enough and he gave her arm a tug which sent her flying after him and towards the refreshments table.

***

The ball was winding down. The songs had become slower and slower and it was only couples who were swaying backwards and forwards to the rhythms now. Ginny sat on a bench with Draco, cradling a cup of punch and watching Hermione and Ron. Hermione's head had dropped to her friend's shoulder and her eyes were shut. Ron held her tight and looked as if he was in heaven. Ginny giggled in delight and exchanged a grin with Harry who was standing on the other side of the room talking to Dean Thomas. He winked and gave her the thumbs up and she nodded happily. 

"Well that's an improvement. At least he's flirting with you now." Draco's voice cut through her bubble of happiness and she turned to look at him.

"Huh?" she asked, honestly confused as to what he was talking about.

"Potter, winking at you and all that, I said it was an improvement from him totally ignoring you."

"Oh shut it Malfoy. Stop being so cranky." Ginny stretched and yawned, "I'm so tired." She sighed.

"And I'm bored. Let's just go." Draco said standing up and pulling Ginny up with him.

Ginny considered the options. She really was tired and nothing seemed to be going on. A lot of people had already left and so their departure wouldn't be too conspicuous. After deliberating for a bit more she finally nodded.

"Yeah," she said with conviction, "Let me just say goodnight to Harry and the others."

Surprisingly Draco didn't protest and obediently followed her around as she said goodbye to her friends. Finally she reached Harry. The music was quite loud and so she stood up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear:

"I'm off Harry, have a nice night."

He leant down and kissed her cheek softly, "Alright, take care."

She blushed and nodded whilst Draco rolled his eyes and farewelled one of his own friends. Eventually they made their way back up to the hospital wing and Draco flopped onto his bed. Ginny stood nervously beside him until he looked at her expectantly.

"What do you want?" he snapped and Ginny blushed.

"Well, I want to …ah…get out of these clothes."

Draco sighed and sat up. "Blimey, just when I think I can relax you start coming on to me. Potter, Virginia, you want Potter."

Ginny drew a deep breath to yell at him but he held up his hands to forestall her and turned around so she had some privacy.

Ginny hurriedly pulled out her white nightdress and started to fiddle with the complicated back of her green dress. She undid most of the laces but then somehow they all got tangled into a knot. Pulling again and again to try and loosen them she only succeeded in creating even more twists in the laces. She fussed with it for several minutes until Draco said.

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Nearly." Ginny said desperately yanking at the ties trying to separate them. She only succeeded, however, in creating an even tighter knot. Eventually she had to bow to the inevitable and in a very small, very quiet voice she said:

"Malfoy, I'm stuck."

"What are you talking about?" he asked crossly and she winced, her embarrassment almost tangible.

"I can't get out of my dress."

Unbelievingly he chuckled making her cringe even more.

"Well I guess you'll just have to sleep in it then." he said coldly turning around again and reaching for his own things. Ginny's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious? Much as she didn't want him anywhere near her she needed him to help her out of it. She couldn't sleep in it, it cost so much and was her pride and joy.

"But…" she began and he groaned.

"You're not expecting _me_ to do anything about it, are you?" she gave a shamed little nod and he rolled his eyes, "And you won't go running to Potter crying molestation will you?" she shook her head, "Fine then, turn back around." 

She did so and the next moment she felt his fingers on her bare back the sudden contact making her shiver. His long piano fingers brushed occasionally against her as he worked and she closed her eyes tight and tried to ignore the stabbing pains of humiliation. Eventually the bodice hung loose on her and Draco pulled his hands away.

"You're free." He said simply then he added, "I'm turning back around."

Ginny's forehead creased in confusion as she failed to notice any signs of mockery in his voice. She finished wriggling out of the dress, noting that the magical link between them wasn't actually tangible and getting changed wasn't a problem, and slipped her night dress on. She began to release her hair from the complicated style and, turning around, she saw that Draco also had gotten ready for bed and was wearing black silk trousers but nothing else.

"Oh sorry." She muttered, thinking he hadn't finished getting dressed but he spread his arms out and smirked.

"This is how I sleep Virginia, get used to it."

A traitorous part of her mind couldn't help pointing out that she could get very used to seeing his toned and lightly muscled chest every night but Ginny told her estrogen to hush and climbed into bed. 

***

One half hour later she was still wide awake. Although the beds were fairly close together she found that she could barely move without coming up against some resistance. Hoping that Draco was asleep she gave a little tug with her right wrist hoping to gain some more slack. In answer, however, there was a harder tug from his end. Ginny smothered a giggle and pulled harder. Again, there was a yank from Draco's bed. Ginny summoned up all her strength and pulled as hard as she could. The magical cord didn't budge but the answering pull from the other end caused her to fall out of her bed and land unceremoniously on the floor.

"Hey!" she cried out in indignation.

Draco's face appeared above her, he was smirking at her and, against her will, her own lips began to curve into a smile.

"What are doing on the floor, Virginia?" he asked with a superior smile.

Ginny tried to scowl at him but found that she couldn't stop smiling either.

"As if you didn't know!" she laughed and he shrugged.

"You started it." he said simply.

Ginny nodded and spread her arms out. "This whole bed thing isn't working." She said, "If maybe they weren't attached to the floor we could pull them together but I don't think Madam Pomfrey would like us changing the décor without her permission."

Draco leaned down and pulled her to her feet. "Are Gryffindors always this stupid?" he asked insolently, "We could just do the obvious thing."

Ginny sat down on the bed beside him and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Oh yes," she asked with a hint of malice, offended by his Gryffindor comment, "and what would this obvious solution be?"

Instead of answering her directly he pushed her off the bed then began pulling at his mattress. He yanked it off the bed frame then marched over to Ginny's bed and did the same. He positioned the two mattresses side by side so they created a double bed on the floor then turned to her with a flourish.

"Voila!" he said, "One easy solution."

Ginny eyed the makeshift bed apprehensively.

"I don't know about this." she said nervously and Draco sighed.

"Fine, you stand for the rest of the night, I'm tired." And so saying he slid under his covers and turned his back to her. Ginny stood above him for a few indecisive moments then she shook her head at her foolishness and slipped in beside him. Although she now had more room to turn over and generally move about Ginny found herself lying still as a statue. She could feel Draco's presence so close to her that she didn't want to move for fear of accidentally coming into contact with him. Ginny lay waiting for him to complain about being so close to her and/or to make some sort of derogatory remark about her but he lay as quiet and still as she did. Soon the stresses of the day began to eat away at her resolve and, without even realising it, she fell deeply asleep.

***

~*~

Oooh naughty. I know the slap is cliché but I feel that there has to be at least one in every love/hate fic. As well as the word thus. I don't know why but I have a close affinity with the word thus and as such like to use it as often as possible. Yes I know I am a little odd but I'm dealing with it. Now big scrummy thank yous to:

V: Yes this is D/G although at the moment it seems a bit more H/G doesn't it? Never fear it will all come right. Yep I think there will be a bit more R/Hrm because I love that pairing so much. Maybe I'll write one after this story, what do you think? Sorry but uppity Gryffindors are somewhat important to my plot! I was thinking they were out of character but if you look at any of their interactions with the Slytherin's you can see they're just as bad really. Hmm a Quidditch match. That's an idea I hadn't thought of. Yeah maybe I'll slip one in just for you. Thank you for saying you like my characters. I really feel Draco is wrong but he makes this fic more fun to write if he's sarcastic so I'm keeping him like that. Thank you so much for your long and very informative review. I was made very happy by it.

Toriisen: I'm glad you think so. Yes indeed I will keep writing, thanks for you review.

OCTFD: I'm glad you liked it. I haven't updated very soon but soon enough I think, usually I take much longer! Thanks.

Lyndie578: Yeah I'm trying to keep this one nice and light-hearted. It will be D/G but I agree, Draco has to suffer! Thanks for you review.

Aroka: Wow thank you! Yay for looking forward to my new chapter! Thank you again and again, your review meant a lot to me.

Oooo: you begged for an update soon and I didn't give it to you. Sorry! Well it is up now so I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviewing.

SarkLover: Hilarious? Thanks. You love it?! Even more thanks. I did write more soon I just couldn't upload it, nevermind it is here now and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you.

Jessiebear: Yep you got that right, Draco is going to be a meanie poo! I'm so glad you lurve my story! Thank you for continuing to review.

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Just by reviewing you made me update quicker. However this took a while but wasn't my fault. I swear! I didn't know there were lots of stuck together Draco and Ginny stories…I no longer feel unique! But thank you for saying mine stands out. Yay for different! Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters so far, you're great!

MelissaAdams: I'm sorry I took so long after your instructions to update quickly. Anyway thank you for reviewing again. I like them a lot!

Sazzy7: Yay you think my idea is unique! Apparently there are a lot of Draco and Ginny stuck together stories so thank you for putting my mind at rest about being boring. Yes as you have hopefully just read sleeping together means problems for those two! Thank you for saying you love my little ol' story1

Ash Night: Wow I put you in awe! Good for me, lol! I hope it was as interesting as you expected it to be! Thank you for reviewing.

Cherrie Berry Draco Luver: I think that's a good story idea although I never really saw Voldemort as a matchmaker, lol! Why can't you write it? I'm glad I made you happy by updating. Here is another update…obviously. Thank you reviewing!

Andysleeps: I think that is the best description of this story. With your permission I shall use it whenever explaining it to anybody! Yeah I was getting a little sick of angsty stuff it just seemed to be a bit depressing so I thought I'd try and get a bit of humour going. Who knows how long it will last…knowing me there will be tears before bedtime! I'm so very happy that you rather like it. I really liked your review, thank you.

Right I think that is that. Thanks to everybody for reading now if you could just review…

Cheers,

Jess/star123 

~*~


	5. Madam Pomfrey the Cross

Chapter 5- Madam Pomfrey the Cross

~*~

Hello. This would have been up earlier but fan.net seemed to be having a few problems. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: When the hallucination drugs stop working I realise that this is in actual fact not mine and JK owns characters etc…now where's my drug supplier?!

~*~

***

Ginny was woken the next day by voices arguing above her. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched, freezing as her hand came in contact with soft, warm flesh. Somebody else's. The voices abruptly stopped and Draco looked down at Ginny who, realising what she was holding, had flushed to the colour of her hair.

"Would you mind letting go of my leg, Virginia?" (AN shame on you all those people who hoped she was holding something else…)

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled withdrawing her hand and standing up.

"As I was saying Mr Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey was red in the face with anger and looked a little mad standing there in her nightdress with her hair all over the place, "Professor Dumbledore would never allow it."

"Oh calm down." Draco said lazily, "Virginia and I aren't going to get up to anything, however much she wishes it."

"It's too early for your rubbish." Ginny yawned standing up beside him and facing Madam Pomfrey. "Honestly, Madam Pomfrey, it was the only way we could get any sleep and you as a medi-witch must understand the necessities of a good nights sleep."

She had struck a cord. The older woman pursed her lips but eventually nodded.

"I understand that Miss Weasley, it is just unfortunate that you had to resort to sleeping together."

Draco and Ginny both looked at her in horror and she hurriedly added, "I mean on the floor together."

Draco smirked and looked like he was about to reply with some smart comment when they both felt a loosening at their wrists and the next moment they were free from each other. Without wasting any time they both gathered up their things and raced into their respective bathrooms. 

***

"Miss Weasley! You are as bad as your brothers. Just try and concentrate!" tears stung Ginny's eyes as Snape growled at her yet again. Her day so far had been horrible. Even Flitwick, usually so nice, had been grouchy at her for holding Draco up as he tried to attempt complex charms she wasn't ready for. As much as she hated to admit it Dumbledore had been wrong. Taking 7th year classes had been a mistake, she could see that now. All day she had felt ignorant and behind when usually she was one of the top students in her year. It hadn't helped that Draco had been there to see every humiliation and with one little smirk in her direction had made her feel like less then the dirt on his shoes. She had had a couple of classes with the Gryffindors but their presence had been more a hindrance then a help as she could feel their sympathetic gazes on her and they just reinforced her shame. They thought she had been forced into the situation. What would they think of her once they found out that it had been all her fault? She knew that it was only a matter of time before Draco grew bored of the joke and told everybody exactly who was to blame. She didn't trust his reputation excuse and thought that he was only waiting until the opportune moment to expose her. Shaking her head to rid herself of her self-pitying thoughts Ginny began wiping up the mess of potion ingredients she had spilled everywhere. She picked up a vial of crushed eucalyptus leaves but promptly dropped it again as the other mixed ingredients exploded with a little bang startling her. The tube shattered on impact with the floor and the Slytherins laughed nastily as she gave a groan of frustration.

"Miss Weasley, you are dangerously close to causing my star pupil some injury with your clumsiness!" Snape snapped. For one disorientated minute Ginny thought he meant Hermione then, seeing his gaze fix on Draco, she realised who he was really talking about. Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"You really are very stupid aren't you Virginia!"

"Careful," she growled, "I'm dangerously close to causing you some injury, remember?"

To her immense surprise he chuckled and knelt down beside her. "What are you doing down here?" he asked her seriously and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm cleaning up Draco. I know your family distances itself from such mundane affairs but this, for your information, is what working looks like."

"And this," Draco said taking out his wand, "is what being a witch or wizard is like." With a sweep of his wand the mess disappeared. Ginny grimaced. She had been hoping to save some of the potion ingredients as she didn't have the money to buy more.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"No problem it's good for those who actually deserve to be here to help those unworthy of magic."

The spark of anger and shame which had begun burning with her first catastrophic lesson was suddenly flamed and she threw herself at him. Grappling together they rolled around on the floor; Ginny fully intent on causing as much damage as she could to his pale, planed face. Draco seemed not at all concerned and, on the contrary, was chuckling softly as he effortlessly kept her at bay. 

"Ginny! Stop it!" she vaguely heard Hermione's frantic voice but she ignored her.

"Go on, get him!" That was Ron.

"Ginny be careful." The tone of Harry's comment was a cross between Hermione's worry and Ron's delight.

"Desist." Snape's voice had a freezing quality to it which broke through Ginny's rage. She was sitting straddled across Draco's chest his hands holding her wrists as she tried to pummel him. Seeing the bloodlust leave her eyes he released her and raised himself on his elbows.

"Thank you Professor Snape." He said in the most suck-up tone Ginny had ever heard. Unwilling to pass up such a perfect opportunity she smiled sweetly at him and drove her fist as hard as she could into his stomach. He let out an "Oof!" of surprise and pain then collapsed back down again onto the cold stone floor. Ginny calmly climbed off him and looked squarely at Snape.

"Let me guess," she said taking in his fiercely severe expression, "detention, right?"

"I do believe that's the first thing you've got right today Miss Weasley." Was his deceptively serene reply.

"Great what am I supposed to do when you have detention?" Draco winced getting to his feet.

"Consider how dangerous it is to provoke a trapped animal." Ginny said grinning past him at Harry and Ron who gave her a thumbs up.

*** 

Snape wouldn't have her back in his class. Neither would any of the other seventh year teachers. The news of Ginny's attack had spread quickly and expanded as rumours often do until the simple punch was seen as attempted murder upon Draco's person. With the senior students trying to prepare for their NEWT's which, as the name indicated, weren't exactly easy the chance that Ginny might erupt again was seen as too great a risk. And so it was that the next day found Draco and Ginny ensconced in deep soft leather chairs in a small unused classroom on the 10th floor. Although the room was small one entire wall was a huge window which made it light and airy. The two chairs and the large desk were the only pieces of furniture in the room but there were various paintings covering the walls which gave it a homey feeling. The whisperings of the inhabitants were comforting to Ginny's ears and her favourite painting of a cliff overlooking stormy waters providing a low ocean roar which she adored. Draco seemed to have no complaints of the room either and despite the company both of them found working on the assignments given to them by their teachers quite an easy thing to do. Ginny concentrated especially hard on her potions work as she was determined to not let Snape find something else to criticise. As it was she knew that he was going to be even harder on her after she attacked his favourite student. She had always thought he had been hard on her before but she sensed Snape had fathomless stores of hatred stored up just for her family and friends which he hadn't even taped into yet.

"Stir anti-clockwise five times and add one Robin's feather as the vapours begin to smell like cabbage. Done!" Ginny sat back and admired her parchment. It was even longer then it had to be. Snape couldn't possibly find anything at fault.

"Raven's you moron." Draco said absentmindedly.

Ginny's head snapped up. "What?" she asked waving the scroll to dry it.

Draco looked up from his own work and looked at her across the table. He had taken the side with his back to the window which meant that Ginny could gaze out across the grounds whenever she grew too bored of her essays.

"I said Raven's. It isn't a Robin feather it's a Raven feather."

Ginny looked at him shrewdly then delved into her bag and brought out her potions book. She flipped through it to the appropriate page and scanned her eyes down the ingredients list. There it was, just below the oak roots, one Raven feather. She lifted her eyes back to Draco's.

"You're right." She said softly.

Draco chuckled, "Well no need to sound so surprised. After all aren't I always?"

Ginny scoffed, picked up her wand and vanished 'Robin' and carefully wrote 'Raven' in the gap.

"Thanks." She said sincerely, "Snape would have taken heaps off for a wrong ingredient, no matter how similar they are."

"They have completely different properties." Draco pointed out, returning to his own work. Ginny rolled her eyes then leant over the table to see what he was working on. He was very meticulously printing symbols for arithmancy. Ginny watched him struggle over a particularly difficult one for some time and eventually she reached out and took the quill out of his hand.

"No, you're doing the tail wrong." She pulled a scrap piece of parchment towards herself and copied it out perfectly. "See you have to flick the end so it curls around the top." She handed the quill back to him and moved her attention back to her own study.

There was silence for a few moments then Draco said gruffly

"I didn't need your help, Virginia and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me."

"You talked to me first you…" then she smiled, "you're welcome." She said graciously. 

"Whatever, so long as you know I could do it on my own." 

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "I think you're being very immature about this."

"About what?"

"About this whole stuck together thing. I know its my fault and I know this is very painful for you," she smirked as his hand instinctively went to the bruise she had made on his stomach the day before, "but shouldn't we make the best of what we can't change?"

"I'll tell you something that has changed." Draco snapped, "Your attitude! Yesterday you were intent on causing me grievous bodily harm and today you think _I'm _being immature. Well I'm sorry but just because you got to exorcise some of your hatred doesn't mean I've had the same opportunity so I guess you'd just better get used to the way things are."

"Well I'm not going to accept that." Ginny said, she hadn't realised until she'd raised the point how much his animosity was bothering her but now she understood that it was giving her a mini breakdown. The fact that someone hated her so violently, even though she'd known it for years and even though she reciprocated those feelings was emotionally draining.

"Accept it or don't accept it, I couldn't give a damn." Was his quick reply.

"You want to exorcise some of your hatred?" Ginny asked, she swallowed nervously then continued, "Fine hit me, hit me as hard as you want and we'll call it even."

Draco looked at her in astonishment.

"You're not serious."

"Perfectly, come on, give me your best shot." Ginny clenched her fists and hoped he would do it quickly.

There was silence for a very long time and Ginny eventually glanced up anxiously to see what he was doing. She was shocked to see that he had calmly returned to his homework.

"Malfoy!" she said, her voice more shrill then usual, "Don't drag it out, just do it. Hit me."

Draco lay down his quill with a sigh and looked across the table at her.

"Look Virginia," he said slowly as if talking to someone dim-witted, "tempting as the offer may be I am not going to hit you."

"Why not?" she demanded, not at all sure why she was pushing the point but, as ever, unwilling to back down.

"For two reasons. Firstly your brother, your boyfriend and just about every Gryffindor both present and past would descend upon me like a gang of angry banshees if I so much as laid a finger on you." He pointed out, "And secondly because I am a Slytherin and when I hurt you Virginia, and make no mistake I do intend to, I want it to be sneaky and underhanded. I will most certainly not attack you when you're expecting it. Alright? Can I get back to work now?"

Ginny considered his reply.

"Okay," she said slowly, "so until the time when you hurt me can we at least pretend to be civil to one another? Wouldn't everything be much easier if we, well not be nice to each other, that would be going too far, but at least buried the hatchet until we're free?"

Draco sighed, "If I say yes will you stop bugging me and let me get back to my homework?" he asked in a long suffering tone. Ginny nodded and he relented, "Fine but let's just get one thing straight. I am a Slytherin, I am a Malfoy and I am exceedingly proud of both these things. No matter what happens during this truce let it be known that I hate you, now and forever."

"Well I think that's a perfectly harmonious way to start this ceasefire." Ginny said sarcastically, "Long may the hatred separating us reign."

***

~*~

When I originally wrote this chapter Draco agreed quite amicably to stop being so nasty so I had to rewrite the whole thing when I read it and it sounded like he'd gone to anger management courses or something. Now Draco is still mean, hurrah, but brining out the nicer qualities is going to be harder, damn. Thank you very, very much to:

Jessiebear: Whooohoo here's more. Sorry the bed thing wasn't too exciting after all but it is only chapter 5! Thank you for reviewing again.

MelissaAdams: I have updated fairly soon so I hope I'm still in your good books! Thank you for reviewing.

Sazzy7: I love an evil Draco too…which is why he is not suddenly going to become nice, promise. Thank you for loving my story AND for telling me so.

Sarklover: Don't do anything but update? Blimey it feels like you've chained me to the computer! I think its great that you're impatient. It hasn't been too long I don't think. Yes he has a sweet side but it isn't very big and will only appear in very rare moments! Thank you for reviewing.

Ash Night: I think its about time fluffy stories had some awe injected into them. I did read your story and review but fan.net said something about being down so I don't know if you got it. If you didn't I'll go back and review again, never fear. I liked it a lot but it needs more chapters! Thank you for reviewing and telling me about your story.

Cherrieberrydracoluver: Only you can tell me if this chapter had the MSUT SMUUT SMTUS TAISHD OLDFHlkadsvf that you wanted! I have updated though and I liked it enough to lose control of your typing fingers again!

Charmed-Goddess-07: Excited and curious? I'm glad I've raised these emotions in you! Oh a Draco point of view. I hadn't thought of that. Sorry but the only way I'm keeping him even a little in character is by making him kind of a mystery. If we knew what he was thinking it might give away some of the sappiness I am specially saving for later! Sorry again, good idea though. If you want I can write you a Draco POV just for you! Thanks for reviewing…and yes I agree he should fall for her first it's the rules isn't it?!

Morgain Lestrage: Blushes modestly Well I try. I have updated fairly soon, I hope you like.

NiteStar: Well in that case I love you! Yeah the silk pyjama bottoms just seemed to fit. I couldn't exactly see him in boxershorts and an oversized T-shirt, could you? Thank you for reviewing.

LiTTLe-bLaCk-sTaR: yeah in a sea of so many how is poor little me supposed to be unique?! Don't worry I'm not seriously stressing about it. Yay I'm on your favourites list. Thank you for reviewing again and yes it is a pity you can't review more than once per chapter but you more than make up for it. 

Yay I've finally got this one done. Roll on chapter 6. Big thanks to all who read now please review :)

Jess/star123

~*~


	6. Everyone the Fine

Chapter 6- Everybody the Fine

~*~

Hi, sorry it has been so long since I updated. Anyway here I am again. I really like this chapter even though it is kind of rushed and confusing…somewhat like me really! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, setting or any other of that mumbo jumbo. Geez I'd be rich if it was though dreams of castles and visits with the queen, etc 

~*~

***

Weeks passed and gradually, ever so gradually, Ginny and Draco became more comfortable in each others presence. They had a strict routine and this helped the days pass by fairly uneventfully. Every morning they waited for 7 before rushing into their bathrooms and changing. At 8 they went down for breakfast with the Ravenclaws' and at 8:30 they climbed to the 10th floor and settled themselves down into the empty classroom to tackle the work assigned to them by their teachers. They finished at 5 and spent an hour or so walking around the grounds or talking with their friends in the great hall (Draco resisting every time it was Ginny's turn to see the Gryffindors). At 7 they freshened up then spent the rest of the evening lounging in the infirmary. Sometimes their friends came to visit them but more often than not they were left with only each other's company for the evening. After the first few days of spent sitting awkwardly not speaking but idly reading or trying to find something else to do Ginny snapped.

"Malfoy I know this is rather an unorthodox idea but I think we should at least talk to each other, or failing that, play wizards chess or something."

Without a word he reached into his bag brought out a black and white chequered board and joined her on her bed. He set up the pieces and eyed her challengingly.

"Do your worst, Virginia."

***

An unspoken rule existed between them that they wouldn't speak about each other's house or friends and in this way they managed to stay virtually argument free. Also they never visited their dormitories after that one time to collect their things. The tension was great enough in neutral territory, in the Slytherin or Gryffindor house it would be unbearable. 

One Sunday as they lounged together on Draco's bed Ginny absentmindedly levitating a piece of silver thread and making it twist itself into interesting knots with her wand and Draco writing a letter to his parents the door banged open. Glad of an interruption to break up the tedium Ginny sat up interestedly and looked over the end of the bed to the hospital wing entrance. Pansy Parkinson stood and surveyed the cosily domesticated scene in front of her. Draco shifted slightly and leaned towards Ginny. Speaking so quietly she barely caught what he was saying he whispered:

"Follow my lead."

Ginny wanted to ask him what he meant but he had moved away and was watching Pansy with thinly concealed dislike.

"Yes?" Draco asked, "What do you want?" 

"I came to see you." She said breathily her eyes sliding snake-like from Ginny to Draco and back again.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here to see me." Ginny remarked rolling her eyes at Draco who smirked at her then focussed on Pansy.

"So you've seen me. Are you going to leave or was there something else?" 

Pansy rushed forward as if to throw herself in his arms but he deftly caught her and pushed her away.

"Pansy," he said steadily keeping her at arms length, "I'm sorry but you can't come any closer."

"Why?" she pouted batting her eyelashes at him.

"Because, it's part of the spell. The little Weasley will attack if I come into contact with anyone else. She's become insanely jealous you see, an unexpected and rather annoying side-effect of the spell I used on her."

Ginny opened her mouth indignantly to protest but she caught Draco's eye and froze. He wasn't pleading exactly but there was a definite request for help in his look. So instead of yelling that he was talking absolute rubbish she emitted a low menacing growl and made a sudden jerking movement towards Pansy as if to attack her. Pansy shrieked and backed away a look of pure terror on her face. Ginny had to bite her tongue to stop herself laughing at Pansy's expression and she could tell Draco was having trouble holding himself together too.

"Can't you keep her on a leash or something?" Pansy panted backing away until her back was pressed up against the wall.

"What do you think this is?" Draco asked shaking his left wrist at her where a small glittering thread could just be glimpsed.

"Well…well…" Pansy seemed to be having an internal battle between her love of Draco and her fright of Ginny. Her cowardly side won out and edging towards the door she whimpered: "I think we should stay away from each other until this spell has worn off. Alright Draco?"

Draco sighed as if disappointed, "If you insist Pansy then that's what we'll do. Goodbye."

"Bye." She reached the door and fled.

Ginny waited a few seconds to be sure she was really gone then flopped backwards onto the mattress and began to laugh. She laughed so hard that her stomach ached, her eyes blurred with tears and the mattress shook with her body vibrations. Calming herself enough to look up at Draco she saw that he was shaking slightly with suppressed laughter. The shock that he could do something as human as laugh shocked Ginny out of her hysterics and she watched him closely. Only a slight tremor of the shoulders gave away his mirth, not a sound escaped him, not a smile graced the corners of his lips. It was slightly eerie Ginny decided. Eventually he seemed to realise that she had stopped laughing and he turned to face her.

"Being tethered to a wild animal has its advantages." He said with a poker face and Ginny giggled.

"I'll take that as a gracious thank you."

He shrugged, "Take it however you want."

"Her face when I growled at her!" Ginny crowed clapping her hands together in delight.

"It was very convincing. I was hoping for a cat fight, that would have frightened her off for good I reckon. As it is I've only delayed her for a time." Draco sighed running a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"It was a little mean." Ginny said considering then she looked at him, "I know why I wanted to get rid of her but what's your problem with her?"

"Wasn't it obvious? She wants to molest me 24 hours a day and I would prefer it if she kept her bony fingers away from me." Draco smirked, "No woman can keep her hands off me it seems."

Ginny snorted, "Excuse me but what about me? I'm a woman and I do my utmost to keep out of contact with you which is an achievement under the circumstances."

Draco chuckled, "You're a girl Virginia, not a woman and I seem to remember a certain potions lesson when you touched me quite consistently."

Ginny flushed and her mouth narrowed at his insult to her womanhood. "I was trying to hurt, not fondle, you Malfoy. There is a big difference which anyone with a head not as swollen as yours would understand."

"Passion comes in many forms Virginia and I saw it in your eyes that day, don't deny it."

"There's no reasoning with you!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly, "No matter what I say you will construe it to fit your twisted mind. But if it helps, I fully intend never to touch you again."

Faster then Ginny would have thought possible Draco jumped off the bed and, grabbing her waist, yanked her to her feet. Disorientated and suffering a head spin from being pulled upright so quickly Ginny grabbed onto his shoulders for support. She had to look up at Draco and when she did she saw that he was staring at her seriously.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He said solemnly, his voice a little hoarse.

Ginny shook her head but she was smiling.

"You cheated." She murmured "And what about you? You're touching me."

Draco's lips curved into a small smiled and he bent down close so that his next words were whispered straight into her ear.

"I made no promises that I wouldn't."

Ginny froze. He wasn't, he couldn't be flirting with her? She bit her lip and tried to stop her body trembling as his warm breath fluttered against her neck like tiny butterfly kisses.

"Ginny?! What's going on?"

Ginny jumped and pushed Draco away as Harry's voice cut through the surreal bubble that had grown up around her and the Slytherin.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, flustered. She reddened and felt a squirm of guilt begin to writhe in her stomach even though she'd done nothing wrong.

"What's going on?" Harry repeated folding his arms and regarding them suspiciously from the doorway.

"Nothing." Ginny lied smiling brightly and shifting subtly away from Draco who, it seemed to her, was still too close for comfort. Although whether she meant her comfort or Harry's she wasn't sure.

Harry's eyes flicked back and forth between Draco and Ginny.

"Fine, whatever. I just wanted to come and see how you were."

Ginny smiled even harder and felt her jaw begin to ache.

"Oh well, as you can see I'm fine." Draco locked eyes with her. Something in his look made Ginny gulp and begin to gabble to prevent Harry from looking at Draco and seeing the expression he wore which she could only describe as predatory. "This is fine, we're fine, I'm fine, how about you? Are you fine? And Ron and Hermione? How are their…fine-ness levels?"

Harry was beside her in four strides. "Ginny?" he asked running his hands up and down her arms, "Gin what's happened, what's he done to you?"

"Who?" Ginny asked, genuinely confused for a moment then she clicked. "Ah nothing. We were just talking." Remembering the last thing Draco had said to her and the innuendo behind it made her just more flustered. "Harry I'm so sorry but I'm really tired and I'm not sure what's up with me today. Why don't you talk and I nod and make appreciative noises. Okay?"

Turning her away from Draco as if looking at their backs would mean he couldn't hear them Harry leaned in close to Ginny.

"Don't be frightened Gin. If it's all getting too much for you promise you'll tell me."

"Oh Harry, you are so…"

"On the wrong track." Draco finished for her.

"No, you're…"

"Completely delusional."

"Please Malfoy." She begged.

"Please?" Harry exploded, "There's no please about it. Shut up Malfoy or I'll shut you up myself!"

"I'd like to see you try, Potter."

"You won't be seeing much after I'm done with you…"

"Quit it!" Ginny yelled holding up her hands, "Geez what is wrong with you two. You're fighting over nothing!" she took a deep breath and turned to Harry placing her hands pleadingly on his chest. "Sorry Harry. Look let's talk during the half hour I have away from him. We'll probably get further."

"Fine."

"Fine." Ginny agreed.

"Fine." 

Ginny and Harry looked over in surprise at Draco who shrugged. "Didn't want to be left out." He explained.

Harry shot him one last glare, smiled at Ginny and left.

"I wish you would stop stirring each other up. It can't be healthy all that testosterone pumping around your bodies, not to mention you're gagging me with the whole Alfa male complex." Ginny exclaimed leading the way back over to the bed to sit down.

Draco shot her a withering glance.

"You know you love it." he said simply, "Gives you a chance to see Potter stick out his puffed up peacock feathers. Let's just hope he doesn't resort to dancing like some birds do to attract a mate. Seeing him stagger round the dance floor at balls is one thing but to have him in one's room making a complete arse of himself to the Wizarding Wireless would be more than I could bear."

Ginny had a sudden image of Harry dancing around in his underwear in front of Draco and collapsed in a fight of giggles at the idea. 

"Never mind Malfoy." She choked out eventually, "I'm sure Harry will save a dance just for you."

"Regardless of what you might think Virginia you are most definitely NOT funny!" he growled but this only succeeded in making Ginny give him a demonstration of just how funny she thought she was as she slumped to the floor, paralysed with laughter.

***

Draco and Ginny soon discovered that spending time together socially and not being at each other's throats necessitated large periods of absolute silence. Therefore a rapidly expanding pastime of theirs was studying and through sheer boredom and Draco's help Ginny's work was getting done not only faster but better. Her marks were steadily improving and it gave her a great sense of satisfaction to see a C on her papers from Snape instead of the usual D. Meanwhile nothing seemed to be improving on the Harry front. He seemed to be avoiding her even more after his verbal hissing fit with Draco and their promised catch up when she was separate from Draco never happened. Ginny was beginning to despair of ever becoming free again. Although it was a scary prospect the idea didn't fill her with as much panic and revulsion as it had initially. They worked well together, her and Draco, and her initial hatred of him was slowly wearing off. She knew all his little habits and patterns and she knew he knew hers just as well. However whenever these thoughts became too firmly fixed in her mind she remembered her stolen kiss with Harry and then thoughts of anything or anyone else flew away. She longed for Harry. Longed for his friendship and touch. She longed to be with him but it seemed her desperate attempt to ensure this had only pushed him further away. 

***

~*~

Ha! Just when you thought Harry was beginning to be more and more out of the picture I throw in that last part…I like to draw things out, so what?! Ducks as extremely hard objects are thrown at her from all sides alright, alright onto the thank yous:

Just-Some-Girl1: No need to wait any longer…even though you did have to wait for a while. Sorry about that and thank you for reviewing.

Morgain Lestrage: Yay I'm glad somebody got the "hushing of the estrogen" line, I really liked it! I'm not sure if I spelt it correctly though, you'll notice testosterone shows up in this chapter just for you…wow that sounds weird! At the beginning this story was all serious and stuff but then I realised that there are too many of those. Although I really like them I fancied trying to write a humorous story which still had a bit of plot. I hope I've succeeded. Thank you for your review.

Charmed-Goddess-07: Yay, you're my little cheerleader for an in character Draco! Yeah I thought it would be way too cliché for him to be all like "I can't hurt you Virginia!" so soon so I made him want to remain sneaky. Seemed to fit. Yep, those unwritten rules must be adhered to or else chaos would reign in the romance world! Thank you for reviewing, you truly are a goddess :)

Sazzy7: No more guessing my plot lines, you're too close for comfort, lol! I'm glad you liked the closing line, I couldn't have them agreeing to be nice to each other nicely now could I? Of course not! Thank you for continuing to review!

SarkLover: Holy monkeys that is a lot of emails. How many people do you have on your author alert lists and how do you keep up?! I am in awe of you! I'm glad you managed to wade through to mine in any event :) Thank you for your reviews, I like them a lot (translation) keep them coming, lol!

Thank you to everybody for reading, now please review.

As you've probably noticed I'm pretty much updating every week now and I think that will be the norm. I simply don't have time during the week!

Thanks again,

Jess/Star123

 ~*~


	7. Hagrid the Suspicious

Chapter 7- Hagrid the Suspicious

~*~

Hi, I know this is late but you wouldn't believe how much work I'm doing! Oh and I went away to the beach for the weekend…why do I always give excuses, as if you care! I know this chapter is a little dodge…go with it.

Disclaimer: I got frustrated trying to add Hagrid's accent into the tiny bit he's in this chapter. I couldn't have written the real thing because he's in it a lot!

~*~

***

It was Sunday afternoon three weeks after Ginny and Draco had first become attached when Ginny suddenly realised that she hadn't been to see Hagrid in all that time. Knowing how sensitive he could be about being ignored she slammed down the book she had been reading causing Draco to look at her enquiringly. She quickly explained to him that Hagrid was a very close friend to her and that she had to go and see him immediately and apologise to him.

"Virginia, its freezing outside. Don't be stupid. He can wait until it's a bit warmer…say Summer?"

"Pass me my cloak." Ginny ordered ignoring his less than enthusiastic response to her suggestion.

With a sigh Draco obeyed and, with a little thrill, Ginny realised she had won.

They wrapped themselves up in their cloaks and strode down the lawns to his cabin, Draco complaining quietly to remind Ginny that he was less than impressed with their destination. Hagrid welcomed them both in cheerfully although his eyes flickered to Draco more than once in a sort of panicked way. Draco smirked back and Ginny hit him on the arm and told him to behave. They settled themselves by the fire in two of Hagrid's huge armchairs and the half-giant himself bustled about making tea.

"You haven't been ter see me much recently Ginny." He looked darkly at Draco and continued, "But 'Arry told me all about yer troubles with this one" he pointed at the Slytherin with a butter knife "an' I totally understand."

"Well that's really why we're here Hagrid." Ginny said taking the mug of steaming tea he offered her with a smile. "I suddenly realised I hadn't seen you in ages and so here I am."

"With yer little tag along an' all." Hagrid added shoving Draco's tea at him then settling himself with his own mug in another chair.

They chatted aimlessly for a while but eventually the conversation turned around to their forced imprisonment. "Are yer sure Dumbledore can't 'elp yer?" Hagrid asked for approximately the fifth time.

"Positive." Ginny assured him.

Hagrid receded into his chair and stroked his beard. "Well it seems like yeh are in a bit of a pickle, unless…nah I can't put yer in that kind of danger."

Draco's ears pricked up, he had been silent for most of the visit but listening closely as he always did. Ginny also seemed keen to hear the end of Hagrid's story and she leant forward.

"Hagrid?" she asked pleadingly, "Do you know something? Something that could help us get out of this mess?"

"Well I don't really know if I ought to tell yer as I know yer'll just rush stupidly in without thinkin' things through and yer could get seriously hurt." Hagrid said warily and Ginny bit back a groan of impatience.

"Hagrid we have got to get free, this" she shook her right wrist at him, "is driving us insane. If you have anything, anything at all please tell us and I promise you we will be sensible."

"I know you will be Ginny but…" Hagrid trailed off but both the students knew what he was going to say.

"But its me, isn't it?" Draco said wearily, "Look Hagrid I won't do anything to put either one of us in danger, I swear."

"An' what's that worth, eh?" Hagrid asked, "The word of a Slytherin."

Draco's eyes narrowed with hate and Ginny hastily intervened. "We can trust him Hagrid, we've been getting along fine and everything for the last few weeks. Honestly, and you said yourself you trusted me, so help us out here."

"Yer wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't done you wrong in the first place." Hagrid pointed out and Draco sighed. Ginny placed a placating hand on his arm then continued to talk to Hagrid.

"There are details to that too but it doesn't matter. If you trust me and you want me as far away from this jerk as possible tell us what you know."

This seemed to have done the trick. Hagrid was willing to do anything to get Ginny away from Draco and he leaned forward and told them all he knew.

***

"Well it's not really much to go on is it?" Draco pointed out when Hagrid had finished his tale. "You _think_ there is some wise woman in the forbidden forest who _might_ be able to help us out."

"It's more than we had before." Ginny reprimanded him then she turned to Hagrid, "You said she doesn't often allow visitors is there anything we can do to soften her up?"

Hagrid shook his head, "'Fraid not Ginny. But she likes young 'uns so yer have more of a chance with 'er than I would."

Ginny sighed, "What's with the creatures in that forest? It's somewhat creepy the way they like children but not adults. But we have nothing else so I guess we're going to go into the forest and ask, Esmerelda was it?, to sever the magic."

Draco nodded slowly, "Loathe as I am to approve of any of your ideas Virginia, it seems this is the only plan we have so I agree. We'll go see this Esmerelda witch next Saturday and ask her to use her magic to separate us."

Suddenly the familiar feeling of loosening around their wrists began and Ginny's eyes flew to Hagrid's clock.

"It's 7 already?" she said in surprise, "I guess we'd better go back up to the castle Draco, come on." She hurried out the door and Draco stood up to follow her, however Hagrid's huge hand caught him by the shoulder and held him back.

"I'm not a huge fan of yers Malfoy," He said gruffly, "but I can see that I've got no other choice so I'm gonna ask yer a favour."

Draco looked at him suspiciously but motioned for him to continue, "You keep an eye on Ginny. The dark forest is a dangerous place and I'm trusting yer with 'er safety. Keep her close and keep her from 'arm, that's what I'm telling yeh." Hagrid instructed solemnly.

Draco looked at him seriously for a moment than he nodded curtly and marched out of the hut without looking back once.

***

Ginny rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Sun streamed in through the infirmary windows and she stretched contently. It was Friday, her favourite day of the week and the day before her and Draco would journey into the forbidden forest to seek Esmerelda. Hagrid had described her as a beautiful but cruel woman who would help them only if she felt that their need was great enough. Would her little problem of teenage angst be classed as worthy enough? Ginny wondered but decided she must remain positive. Her eyes focussed on Draco. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Morning." She yawned sitting up slightly the better to see him. Draco didn't respond or shift his gaze from the ceiling. "Good morning Ginny how are you this fine day?" Ginny said sarcastically, "Well I'm just fine Draco, thank you for asking." She answered herself throwing him an irritated look. There was silence for a moment then Draco said quietly,

"It's my birthday."

Ginny's jaw dropped and she gaped at him.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"I said it's my birth…"

"Yeah I heard you, I guess I meant, huh?!" Ginny said her mind racing frantically trying to dig up some indication he had given her that today was his special day. Finding that she couldn't remember him telling her anything about it being his birthday she asked "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I only just remembered." He answered truthfully.

"You what?! Typical bloody Slytherin reaction, you just remembered!" Ginny propped her head up with her hands and looked searchingly at him. "Draco you can't tell me that you forgot your birthday, that's just ridiculous."

Draco sat up causing the covers to fall off his bare chest, he stretched and stood up. Running his hands through his rumpled hair he sighed then reached down and pulled Ginny to her feet so he could continue his stretches unhindered.

"Ridiculous or not it's the truth." He said simply. 

Ginny shook her head in amazement

"What are you going to do?" she asked following him across the room as he gathered up his uniform.

"Get dressed." He answered, holding out his clothes as proof.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." she said crossly putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine then what _did_ you mean?" he asked wearily.

"What are you going to do to celebrate your birthday?" She asked clearly and slowly, pointedly spelling her meaning out.

"Nothing." He said shortly, rummaging in his trunk for his tie.

Ginny reached out and stilled his hands, covering them with hers.

"Stop that for a minute and look at me." She instructed. He turned and faced her.

"Virginia, its nearly 7, get your stuff together." He said coldly.

"You're not going to do anything for your birthday?" she pressed, unwilling to let the matter drop.

"No I'm not. Birthday's are for chirpy little Gryffindors who like to jump around and do the same cliché things such as throw surprise parties everyone including the person whose birthday it is knows about and bake big cakes that no-one really likes as they are always too dry. I think I'll pass on that nonsense now will you please get ready?" Draco said stolidly.

Ginny stood silently for a little while longer than she said quietly:

"Draco?"

"WHAT?!" he yelled obviously fed up

"Happy birthday." She said in a very small voice. Draco closed his eyes briefly then opened them and looked at her calmly.

"Right, fine. Let's just get on with today, alright?" Ginny nodded but he could still see the confusion and pity in her gaze

***

Ginny didn't mention the fact that it was his birthday for the rest of the day and Draco certainly didn't bring it up. However, as they climbed into bed that night she reached under her pillow and brought out a small card.

"What's that?" Draco asked without any real interest as he attached a letter to the leg of his owl.

"Um, a card for you." Ginny said timidly, holding it out towards him and hoping that he wouldn't explode at her. His eyebrows drew together in confusion and he took it from her hands hesitantly as if he thought it was a bomb about to go off.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't celebrate my birthday and if this is a howler I will not be amused." He said crossly but Ginny looked so hurt by this that he closed his mouth and looked down at the card. The front was completely blank. He turned it over to see if he had it facing the wrong way but the back was the same.

"I didn't know what to put on it. You aren't exactly the sort of person who has in-depth discussions about their hobbies and interests, especially with me. You're not angry are you?" she asked worriedly.

Draco shook his head with a smirk at the idea of Ginny sitting trying to think of something he would like on the front of a card then opened the card. Something black and soft fell out as he did so but he ignored it as he was intrigued by the two words written inside it.

_Love Ginny x_

"I couldn't really think of a message to put in I didn't want to put happy birthday as it's obvious it's not really something you would like. Then I thought maybe I should put Dear Malfoy, but let's face it, you aren't particularly dear to me and I couldn't put your last name in a card. However, I couldn't put Draco because that isn't really your name. It's like your parents had always planned on calling you Malfoy Malfoy but the hospital insisted they give you a first name and they chose one at random. Don't you think so?" she trailed off hesitantly as she realised she was rambling..

He stared at her for a moment and then down at the card for a while longer then asked:

"What does the x stand for?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head as a blush graced her cheeks.

"Well it represents a kiss, like a circle is a hug but that's just always how I sign my name. It's not like I'm actually sending you a kiss or anything. I mean everybody does it but it definitely doesn't mean that I want to kiss…"

"Yeah I got it." Draco said with a small smile. It was only then that he turned his attention to the object which had fallen out of the card. It was a glossy, pure black feather.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up for her to see.

"A Raven's feather." She said then, seeing his confused expression, she explained further, "Don't you remember that first day when you helped me out and we started being half way decent to each other?" he nodded and she finished, "Well you told me it was a raven's feather not a robin's and it was the first sign you gave me that you were human. Then you proceeded to ruin my romantic image of you being made out of blood and bone like the rest of us by being a complete git."

Draco rolled his eyes then tucked the card and feather into his trunk. 

"Whatever you say Virginia. Now don't forget tomorrow we're going into the forest…"

"As if I could forget." Ginny interrupted, her voice a little bit high with nerves.

Draco looked at her in concern. You're not going to back out on me now are you? Following that oaf's advice was your idea in the first place." he reminded her but Ginny, spurred to replace her nervousness with anger at his insult of her friend, shook her head.

"No way, I want this just as much as you, in fact even more."

"Right well tomorrow morning then." he confirmed turning away from her and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Ginny echoed worriedly. Then she picked up her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist extinguished all the candles and plunged them both into darkness.

***

~*~

Ergh, hate this chapter but I needed to get something up. Thank you very much to:

Toriisen: Well if you didn't think the last one was rushed you'll certainly see that this one is! I like your counselling of Harry, very nice of you! Thank you for reviewing.

Meena2: Thank you, you're an awesome reader!

Charmed-Goddess-07: Yeah I thought I had better throw some more Harry in otherwise the whole concept would become a bit suss! Yay for Draco's cheerleader! Draco falls a bit closer to snapping point in this chapter, hope you liked. Thanks for continuing to review and inspiring me to continue.

SarkLover: No I had no idea that Elijah Wood was sometimes called Monkey. I'm all interested now, what did he say about the Mardi gras? A lot of people seemed to like the schedule and habits knowing between them. If you think about it though if you were with someone almost continuously you couldn't help but get to know them could you, even if you (supposedly) hated them! Thanks for the review, more monkeys for you!

Jessiebear: you always seem so excited and that makes me happy! Here's some more for you, continue to be happy, unless you hate the chapter in which case I give you full permission to be unhappy about it! 

 LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: I liked the attack too. It was fun to write, certainly. Be assured there will be more of the Gryffindors in later chapters, they're somewhat important to the plot. What plot? I hear you ask! Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Ash Night: I am happyful you read my story too! Thanks a lot, sorry for making people in the library think you're weird but I have to be proud that I made you laugh out loud…and I didn't even think that bit was particularly funny! Thanks for continuing to review.

Doyle'sangel: Thanks, sorry I didn't really obey you but at least here's something at last! Thanks.

MelissaAdams: You don't have to apologise for anything. I hope your move went well and you didn't lose anything (if you didn't you have broken the most integral rule of moving, congratulations. If you have lost something take comfort in the fact that you're not alone!) Thank you for continuing to read, even if you don't have time to review.

Joco94: Great writing talent seems to be pushing it a bit far! But thanks anyway! I promise you that kissing and love will happen, eventually, lol. Thank you for reviewing…twice.

DazzilinAngel555: Awesome, huh?! Thanks very much. Here is an update for you…took a little longer than expected, sorry about that.

Mrs. H: I'm so glad people are seeing this story as a bit of a giggle. It's like that to write too. Thanks for reviewing.

Riotgirl-gc: Awesome is such a fantastic word and in association with my story its even better. Thank you! Which other story of mine did you read? Whichever it was it was rubbish and this one is better in my opinion. My first attempt was woeful but you learn don't you?! Thanks for reviewing, unfortunately you've given me a huge head! I'm unlikely to become an author but if I do rest assured you will be mentioned in my dedication! Get off your hands and knees, it's here!

Bigreader: EEEK! Poor Harry! I'm not a huge fan of him but killing him would ruin the happy-go-lucky aura I've created. But just for you: 'Finally Draco had had enough. As Harry approached them across the great hall he pulled out a bazooka and blew Harry away. The end!' No kiss this chapter…give it time! Thanks for reviewing.

Thank you to everybody who read this chapter now it would be lovely if you reviewed too!

Smiles,

Jess/star123

~*~


	8. Ginny the Scared

Chapter 8- Ginny the Scared

~*~

This is just a short little teaser, like a chapterette,  that I wanted to put up…for no real reason. I simply couldn't waste such a perfect cliff-hanger opportunity, you'll see what I mean at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: JK's chapters are much longer than mine!

~*~

***

"Wake up."

Ginny felt a soft tugging at her shoulder and she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Huh?" she mumbled rubbing her face and trying to clear her vision. Draco's face swam into view just above hers.

"Come on Virginia its time to get up." He said giving her another little shake. 

Ginny looked around, disorientated. The room was still pitch black with the exception of a solitary candle Draco had obviously lit. Confused by the lack of sunlight coming in through the hospital wing windows she turned back to Draco.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Five 'o' clock." He replied airily.

"IN THE MORNING?!" Ginny shrieked, suddenly wide awake, "Are you crazy?"

Draco smirked and pulled her to her feet. "I thought that would wake you up nicely. Quit whining, you're awake now so the worst part is over."

"I wouldn't push your luck Draco." Ginny growled, "You might still be standing and unharmed now but I wouldn't test your good fortune if I was you." She stretched then another thought struck her, "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, "Why _are_ we awake so bloody early? Doesn't the sun get mad if people are up before it even is?"

"I promise you we won't incur any wrath from the sun Gods." Draco said shoving a bundle of her clothes into her arms, "It would be a good idea if we were already in the forest when we hit 7. That way if there is any trouble we'll stand a better chance of getting away."

Ginny's eyebrows contracted in thought. She wasn't sure she agreed with that plan. It seemed to her that Draco was out to save his own skin. All her fears about the forbidden forest welled up inside of her and she began to tremble, a little from anger and a little from fright.

"_You'll _have a better chance you mean!" she accused him hotly, "So is this the coward you really are Draco? Afraid of being connected to me in case I drag you back?" Ginny knew she sounded a little irrational but she really was scared of the forest. The creatures in there seemed to delight in attacking anything that foolishly wandered across their path. Her first and fourth year had provided her with enough evidence of that. Her terror of giant spiders or centaurs or skeletal horses drove her to react more hysterically than she normally would.

Draco took a step backwards and held up his hands as if to ward of her attack. "Hey, wait a minute!" he said crossly, "What are you taking your fear out on me for? I think we both know who the coward is around here."

"Fine I'm a coward, but so are you!" Ginny shot back then she put her head in her hands. "Oh I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore." she said miserably then she lifted her head again and glared at him, "The fact of the matter is I'm scared enough of that bloody forest but now that I know that if there's any sign of trouble you'll be scarpering I'm frickin' terrified. Can't you see that?"

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head slowly, "Is that why you think I suggested the time arrangement?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Oh and I suppose you're trying to tell me that I'm wrong?" Ginny shouted, trying to keep her tears at bay. 

Draco grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and gave her a little shake.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, you silly girl." He said vehemently, "If, and I'm only saying if, something happens and you're in danger you can run and I… damn I'm at risk of sounding chivalrous here …but I can do my best to dissuade the danger from following you." Ginny pointedly looked away from him and he grasped her chin and locked eyes with her. "Virginia I've already promised Hagrid and now I'm telling you, I won't let anything happen to you. Simple self-preservation rules apply here. Hagrid is a half giant, you get eaten by some creepy creature that for some inexplicable reason doesn't like 'young uns' and I'm dead. Then after I'm dead and buried some creepy Gryffindors in search of revenge at the loss of the one beauty in the entire house will dig me up and kill me again."

Ginny stared at him in surprise. The one beauty? She thought, a smile tipped the corners of her mouth and she nodded slightly.

"Yes, OK. You're right, I'm sorry." She apologised.

Draco released her but kept his eyes squarely on hers, "Good." He said calmly, "Now try and keep it together. The forest is only as frightening as you allow it to be."

"Yeah right." She said quietly but she put on a brave front for Draco. 

"Oh and one more thing." Draco added, "Don't you ever call me a coward again."

Ginny looked down and bit her cheek to stop herself laughing at his superiority and hurting his precious pride even further.

"Consider me thoroughly chastised." She said seriously.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, get dressed and let's get going."

***

They entered the outskirts of the forest cautiously and Ginny shivered as the dark atmosphere enveloped her.

"For the last time, are you absolutely sure about this?" she asked inching closer to him and glancing fearfully around.

"Yes I bloody am!" he snapped and she nodded, reassured by his certainty and strong presence beside her. Draco marched forward and Ginny trotted after him keeping her eyes fixed on him so as to avoid looking at her creepy surroundings. The trees grew closer and closer together the further they went in and the path began to peter off then disappeared altogether. A low mist lying mist clung to the hems of their robes and made Ginny shiver. Not much of the early morning light managed to struggle through the dense overhanging branches and often they passed through patches of complete darkness.

"Do you know where you're going? You better not be dragging me into some kind of evil trap." Ginny said, not really angry but desperate to break the oppressive silence. Draco sighed.

"Hagrid said to go North West so that's where we're headed. Would you stop whining?!" he replied crossly. Offended by his hard tone and his reference to her questions as whining Ginny felt her temper truly rise and she moved away from him and crossed her arms. "Stay close to me!" Draco's voice rang out quickly and sharply and Ginny, sensing an opportunity to annoy him, smirked.

"I don't know if you've noticed Draco," she said sarcastically, "but it's not exactly as if I'm going to go wandering off." She indicated her right wrist and then, just to push his buttons a little bit more, moved to the furthest point she could away from him. Even at this short distance Draco seemed to be fading away into the gloom.

"Virginia," Draco said warningly, "Come back here beside me, right now!"

"Stop ordering me about." She snapped back.

"I'm serious, it's not safe…" Draco began reaching out for her but she avoided his grasp.

"Would you stop whining?" she quoted him facetiously.

"Virginia!" he thundered at her and she flinched but held her ground.

"Quit invading my personal space." She ordered, "What could possibly happen to…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as suddenly the leaf strewn ground beneath her silently opened up and swallowed her. One minute Ginny was standing next to Draco and the next she had fallen into a deep, dark pit.

***

~*~

Don't you just hate me?! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise… I know I've said that before but believe me this time! I was totally overwhelmed with happiness at the reviews from chapter 7. Thank you so much to:

Bigreader: You've never heard of a bazooka? Okay just think really big gun. You know in cartoons when they go over the top, we're talking that sort of gun! Ah we can't have the kiss yet! There is still too much leading up to do. But I promise you it is not far away. Down Bessie, I'm not going to kill Harry! Sheesh! Okay the kiss will happen the kill will not! Thanks for reading and reviewing so…scarily, lol!

Sazzy7: You want the kiss now too? Well blimey people settle down, it's only the 8th chapter! I like to drag these things out. Ah well you kinda find out what happens in the forest in this chapter, hope you liked. Thanks for continuing to read and review, you're a doll.

Toriisen: Argh I knew it! I knew I could get you to admit my writing is rushed! I love my birthday too but I guess Draco just couldn't take the happy-happy celebrations! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing so faithfully.

Sark Lover: Eek sorry. What gets up your goat about it? I guess there isn't only one mardi gras…is that what you're upset about? I went to the Sydney one last year, it was so much fun, sparkles and glitter, my extremely drunk friends….joy all round! No kissy, kissy yet, you're all just going to have to wait. : p Thank you for always reviewing and in such a way to make me want to update more.

Thepixiecomplex: I'm glad you think so, thanks very much!

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Yeah I thought everybody would know about the xox thing. I always sign my name as Jess x in cards and stuff. I thought it would be funny if Ginny, who would probably know about these things, could educate Draco, who definitely wouldn't! I'm glad you thought it was sweet, cos I thought so too! Well they didn't exactly forget but at the moment they're kinda trying to avoid the subject. Both are a little tetchy when it comes to Harry. As for the last part of your review well…it's a romance story, what do you think?! Harry will be back soon to cause mischief and mayhem never you fear! Thanks for always reviewing and being "the wind beneath my wings"! I've always thought that was a weird bit of a song. I mean most of us don't have wings…maybe someone should check that out!

Charmed-Goddess-07: Oh I get included in your cheer?! Yay. It won't end for several chapters yet, I promise. There will be some romance very soon indeed, in the next couple of chapters, definitely...maybe! Thanks for always reviewing so wonderfully and convincing me people are reading and enjoying.

Meena2: Two awesomes? Double yay! Thank you.

Nitestar: Yep I reckon they would really miss each other. I'm so happy you love it and you haven't really had to wait too long. You have such nice manners how could I refuse? Thanks so much for reviewing.

Bean: Thank you for making me feel better about the chapter. Ah they don't kiss simply because they still have a lot of awkwardness between them. And anyway it is only chapter 8, I need to drag it out a bit longer I think!  Esmerelda makes her appearance in the next chapter. She is slightly evil but I love her. I think she's the only character I've made up in this story and I'm kind of proud of her. I do aim to make people laugh so I'm so glad you did! Ginny's conversation with herself is the sort of thing my family does. If you say hi to someone and they're too busy to reply or whatever we're all like: "Hi Jess, how was your day? Well it was wonderful thank you!" to ourselves. I don't know where it sprang from but we always have done that. I stuck it in without even thinking! I like the word lovely, thank you for using it in connection with my story!

Francis Flute: gasps, chokes and in general makes a whole lot of confused but excited noises give JK a run for her molah? Are you insane? I am so ridiculously flattered by that :) Thank you so much!

Bunny/Sailor Moon: You don't thank me, I thank you! I used to be totally obsessed with sailor moon! My friends and I used to call Darien metre stick men and we dressed up a ruler in a little tuxedo and hat. I still listen to all the songs, I like the Chinese beginning theme, it's very rocky! Anyway thank you for saying you're enjoying my story, that's why I write! Thanks over and over again.

Rutupatel: I didn't like it all that much because it was too rushed, but if you liked it that's fantastic! Didn't you know about the xox thing? Oh well that's good that you learnt something! Thank you so much for reviewing.

Noire1: Don't worry, you haven't missed much! I'm so glad you love it, I'm loving writing it so there are at least two people happy! A flair, my descriptions? I always thought I didn't do enough descriptions and relied too much on dialogue…but I like dialogue and anyway you all know what the place looks like because you've read the proper books. Thank you anyway your review made me all happy inside.

Riotgirl-gc: Oh no not Love: A Magic!!! Horror of horrors that was my first one! I should really take it down but it amuses me to read it occasionally. Okay it might not be that bad but I think this one is a whole lot better, don't you? This one has a different style at least. I thought the card was sweet too. Thanks for reviewing and continuing to review, giving me a big happy smile :)

Loving FanFics: I'm so glad you love it! Oh there are plenty of good Draco/Ginny fics out there, I just didn't think there were enough with a sort of humorous side to it. I like romances that poke fun at themselves and I hope that's what this one does! I'm glad you picked up on the fact that the attachment means there are a lot of cozy scenes. If you read my other two stories….and I'm not suggesting you do, they're rubbish, you'll see that I focussed too much on dramatic exits, whenever anything got good they ran away. I still have a bit of that but on the whole it is impossible. The whole plot idea was simply so I would stop with the choppy encounters and make something actually happen! Oh wow you commented on my dialogue, I love writing dialogue…as you can tell! I think Draco's OCC is made up by the fact that he's funny. The dialogue fits? Geez, that's so nice of you to say but I'm not sure I believe you! The characters are like in a real Harry Potter book? Stop you're making me blush! With reviews like yours how could I possibly stop writing?! Thank you, thank you a million times over!

Jessiebear: okay you're not unhappy! HA you can't say that I don't update enough if you're beta is going to lynch you! Mine isn't going to do that…of course I don't have one so I guess that could be a reason! Thanks for reviewing and being so happy about another chapter! I hear you, I hear you!

Thanks everyone and don't stress. I know this is a tiny chapter but I'll put another one up in the next couple of days and it will be really long, promise.

Jess/star123

~*~


	9. Esmerelda the Evil

Chapter 9- Esmerelda the Evil

~*~

Finally! A chapter I actually don't mind :) So it's a bit weird, but the whole thing is really. However, I managed to add some drama and fluffiness, I've been waiting for ages to do that!

Disclaimer: JK doesn't strive for fluffiness, I do!

~*~

***

Draco watched in horror as Ginny disappeared in front of his very eyes. This was worse then he had even imagined! But he swang into action and just managed to brace himself against a tree that loomed over the hole where she had disappeared when the force of Ginny's weight hauled on his wrist.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed in terror as she twisted and turned in the blackness. Common sense told her that she couldn't have fallen further than the two metres of the thread binding them but she had a terrible feeling that she was totally alone. "Are you there? Get me out of here!"

"It's alright, I've got you." He ground out between gritted teeth as he struggled to keep himself from falling in after her. His wrist began to ache with the force of her weight on the other end and it felt like there was a noose continually tightening around it, pinching his skin. To keep Ginny from panicking further and struggling thereby adding more weight to his already sore wrist he kept talking, "If only we weren't attached this would be the perfect way to get rid of you." He joked desperately clinging to the tree to prevent himself following her into the blackness. Ginny let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob and her thin, frightened voice floated up to him.

"Don't even think about it. Hagrid and the creepy Gyrffindors, remember?"

Draco smiled, "Oh yeah. I forgot. Well better get you out then, hey?" By wedging himself against the tree he had braced himself against Draco was able to get his hands free. He grasped his left wrist and felt a small sliver of a thread there. He followed it with his fingers and took a firm grasp and began to pull. It was a hopeless plan, he knew it but there was nothing else he could think of to do. However, to his great surprise, the dead weight that was Ginny seemed to lessen as he desperately sought to bring her up and he was able to begin lifting her out quite easily. Ginny screamed again as she felt herself begin to move but then she caught a glimpse of Draco's face contorted in concentration above her and she closed her mouth with a snap. He was there, he was getting her out, and everything was going to be okay. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Ginny emerged above the lip of the mini chasm she seemed to have created. Eventually she managed to crawl onto the edge and she lay there in the rotting leaves and sobbed quietly. The hole beside her noiselessly closed up again, leaving no sign of the trap it hid. Draco scrambled over to Ginny's side and then rocked backwards as she flung her small frame onto him and embraced him tightly. Draco looked down in astonishment at her head which was pressed against his chest.

"You're not expecting me to comfort you, are you?" He said awkwardly and she weakly hit him.

"Yes I bloody well am." She choked out.

Draco sighed and shook his head in resignation "Fine, but if this gets out I'll know who to come after." he said wrapping his arms tightly around her shivering frame effectively cocooning her against his body. She snuggled against him and took comfort in the warmth and strength of his body against hers. It seemed, however, that Ginny had just needed a moment of respite as she soon lifted her head and pulled away from him.

"Sorry." She muttered, wiping her tear stained face on her cloak.

"It doesn't matter." He said gruffly clambering to his feet then reaching down and hauling her up beside him also. They were very close and Ginny, disconcerted by his body pressed up against her, made to move away. However, his arm snaked out and curled around her waist pulling her firmly back against him.

"Oh no you don't." he growled, "The moral to that nice little adventure we had a moment ago," he said, gesturing towards where she had disappeared below the surface, "was listen when I say stay close to me."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his dramatics but nodded in agreement. Draco still didn't seem satisfied though, "I'm serious Virginia," and indeed his face did seem very solemn, "there are a lot of dangers in here as you so skilfully just discovered and I need to know that when I tell you something, you'll listen."

Ginny scowled up at him, "Yes, alright?" she snapped, "I'm not two Draco."

"Then stop acting like it." he spat back. They faced each other crossly still mere inches apart. Eventually Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair distractedly, "We'd better press on." He said and his arm slid from around her waist, down her arm until he reached her hand which he grasped firmly. Ginny considered arguing again but in the end simply nodded. Walking so closely together that they brushed against each other with every step they took, they continued even deeper into the forest.

***

They stumbled onwards for over an hour. Just as Ginny was beginning to grumble that Draco had been lying to her and in fact had no idea where they were going they basically fell into a clearing. Everything about this glade was different from the dark and dank forest surrounding them on all sides.

"Wow." Ginny breathed, awestruck and Draco nodded, agreeing with her.

In the centre of the serene clearing there was a small emerald caravan complete with shimmering gold accoutrements. The side facing them had two windows but the shutters were closed tightly preventing them from seeing inside. A dappled grey horse was grazing to one side of the glade and a small campfire crackled happily in front of the caravan.

"Do you think Esmerelda's inside?" Ginny asked hesitantly, gesturing towards the caravan. Draco shook his head.

"No." he said seriously, "I think she's behind us."

Ginny spun around, let out a little shriek and stumbled backwards. A tall, dark woman in a flowing scarlet dress was regarding her calmly scant inches in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Ginny apologised, swallowing her fear and trying to appear composed.

"That was the desired effect." The woman's voice was deep and sultry, completely out of place in the cool English surroundings.

Draco regarded her for a moment and decided he didn't like this strong, strange woman. Acting on instinct he surreptitiously slid in front of Ginny, making sure she was masked from the woman's penetrating gaze. The aura around the woman was powerful, it reminded Draco of the one around his father and Dumbledore but neither of these examples comforted him much. He was sure she was not to be trusted and certainly not around Ginny who was still so innocent and naïve in the ways of powerful magic. The woman chuckled as if she could read his thoughts and spread her arms wide.

"Welcome children to my humble abode." Alarm bells began ringing in Draco's head. There was a tingle of magic in her words and Draco, watching her closely, suddenly swore loudly. Without a moments hesitation he grabbed Ginny and flung both her and himself to one side. He was just in time. As he and Ginny tumbled onto the grass a single bolt of lightning struck the ground where they had been standing. The grass burst into flames and in no time at all there was a small singed crater in the spot they had recently vacated. Ginny stared at the space in complete awe but Draco's eyes were fixed unwaveringly on the sorceress in front of them.

"That." He said icily, "is going to cost you."

The woman laughed airily and swept past him towards the caravan.

"You dare threaten me?" she asked, her voice sounding truly interested, "I think that's the first time that's ever happened."

"Now you've met me it won't be the last." Draco promised, helping Ginny to her feet. The Gryffindor was trembling slightly and Draco sighed and admitted to himself that dragging her out into the forest had not been a good idea. The woman smiled, her teeth a brilliant white against the olive of her skin.

"Are you coming in then?" she asked indicating her caravan then slipping inside.

Draco stood stock still. His first instinct was to get Ginny back to the castle as quickly and as safely as possible but intuition was telling him that the lightning strike had been something of a test and now they had passed he didn't expect any more danger from the strange woman.

"Draco?" Ginny asked timidly after a few moments, "Are we going in?"

He shook his head in bewilderment. One minute she had been cowering on the ground and the next she wanted to go in with her attacker.

"I think that would be a stupid idea but you are a Gryffindor and you need to satisfy the 'brave' criteria, am I right?"

Ginny shrugged, "Alright Mr knowledgeable on everything Gryffindor you tell me. Your track record in protecting me today is pretty good so I'll leave it up to you."

Draco snorted at her idea of being protected but he was glad all the same of her faith in him. "By the way, how did you know she was behind us?" Ginny asked looking up at him inquisitively.

"That was what I would have done." Draco explained, "Slytherins on the whole don't vary their techniques. We're taught them in our first year and you of all people know how bad an idea it is to forget anything Snape teaches you."

"She's a Slytherin?" Ginny said confusedly but Draco was now smiling. He hadn't realised it before but of course she was a Slytherin, or an ex one at any rate. Suddenly he knew that they had to go in after her. Slytherins he could handle. Better the devil you know and all that. But first he had to check with Ginny. She'd been through a lot in the last couple of hours and he wasn't willing to put her through any more if she couldn't handle it.

"Virginia…" he began hesitantly but she cut him off.

"We're going after her, aren't we?" she asked but it seemed more of a statement then a question.

Draco nodded. "Well come on then." Ginny marched off towards the caravan and Draco hurried after her. He cut across in front of her just outside the door.

"Follow my lead and do as I say, alright?" he instructed

"I'm getting a certain sense of déjà vu." Ginny grinned at him, "But I'm not making any promises Malfoy, you should know me well enough by now to know that."

Draco growled in frustration but had to admit that he had known it had been a million to one chance she would agree.

***

Draco insisted on going first into the caravan. It was bright and clean, completely different from how he had pictured it. The shutters had been thrown open to let in plenty of sunlight and it was warm and cosy, totally at odds with the woman who stood in the middle of the room.

"Sit." She motioned to two stools on one side of the large wooden table which took up most of the room in the cramped space. She herself slid fluidly into another stool on the opposite side of the table. "My name is Esmerelda." She said and Ginny nodded, signifying that she already knew that.

"Yes, Hagrid told us." She said quietly. To her surprise Esmerelda smiled.

"Ah yes Hagrid. I like him, he's so delightfully simple."

Before she could stop herself Ginny blurted out hotly, "He is not simple!"

Draco shot her a warning look but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"Not simple in mind, child," She said gently, "simple in life. Hagrid doesn't expect much and doesn't take much. That is how we should all be."

Draco rolled his eyes to signify that he thought her comments were ridiculous.

"You don't agree?!" her voice and eyes were sharp as they fixed on him but Draco didn't blanch.

"Of course I don't, you and I both know that's bollocks. We're not Hufflepuffs, we're not impressed by your theatrics." He replied shortly whilst Ginny tried to appear as if she wasn't impressed as Draco had said.

Esmerelda narrowed her eyes slightly, "Perhaps you're right." She conceded after a while then she tossed her head making her gold earrings chime softly. "I find it fascinating to see a snake and a little lion cub associating so closely." She said conversationally seamlessly sliding from one topic to another with disconcerting ease.

They looked at her strangely then Ginny said something which sent Draco's mind reeling with all sorts of possibilities. 

"We're not defined by our school houses." She spoke clearly and confidently, looking the woman in the eye for the first time.

Esmerelda nodded, "Well spoken, little one." she said gravely, 

"Quit with the little would you?" Ginny murmured and Draco smirked.

Esmerelda continued as if Ginny hadn't spoken although it was unlikely she hadn't heard her "The day will come when you will have to attest to that." She looked then at Draco, "Will you be strong enough to be at her side then, I wonder?"

He looked back defiantly into her deep black eyes, "I'm not going anywhere." He stated ignoring the surprised look Ginny sent him. 

"But things change," the sorceress countered, "do you have the courage to stand up for what is rightfully yours?"

Ginny had no idea what Esmerelda was talking about but Draco seemed to know as he replied coldly:

"You know as well as I do that what you deserve is rarely what you receive."

"Draco what…?" Ginny tried to ask but it was as if she wasn't there anymore, Esmerelda didn't even glance her way as she responded to Draco.

"Well then you'll have to fight for it."

"Fighting is what I do best."

"OI!" Ginny shouted and they both seemed to snap out of the mind game they were playing with each other and regarded her blankly. "We were wondering," Ginny said meekly, changing tack, "if you could help us."

"No one can help you but yourselves." Esmerelda said coolly.

"We haven't even told you what our problem is." Draco pointed out and she flicked her hand as if that wasn't important.

"Details mean nothing." She said, "I can read the problem in your eyes and it's not what you think it is."

Ginny felt a crashing sense of gloom steal over her and she shivered slightly, "Do you mean," she asked in a very small voice, "that we did all this, came all this way, for nothing?"

Esmerelda cocked her head to one side. "Not nothing, I have given you more help than you even know."

"Oh yes handy that." Draco said sarcastically, "I love receiving help I know nothing about, come on Virginia we're leaving."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the caravan door.

"I will give you one more piece of advice." She called after them, "The journey is often more important than the destination, remember that."

"Thanks for nothing. We could have read that out of any cheap divination book." Draco shouted back and then they were back outside in the glade and trudging back to the castle. The forest seemed less scary on the way back as they were both too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice any of the ominous rumblings and creepy noises. As they neared the edge of the forest Ginny suddenly spoke:

"Well I guess we're back to plan A then."

"Plan A?" Draco asked with a sinking feeling that he already knew what she was talking about.

"Getting Harry to ask me out. Less scary, children obsessed beasts and eerie women with a fascination with the word little all round." Ginny said with a smile.

"Give me a whole continents worth of scary, children obsessed beasts and eerie women with a fascination with the word little any day over Potter." He rejoined quickly and Ginny giggled and shook her head at him.

As they stumbled out into the sunlight near Hagrid's hut they smiled with relief at each other then looked away as they realised the implications of their genuine happiness in each other's company. Suddenly Ginny remembered something and she looked down at her right wrist.

"It must be past seven." She said quietly.

Draco looked down at her in shock then tried to move away from her only to find that he could only go the usual two metres. 

"It must have happened when we were in the forest and we didn't even notice." He said, astounded.

"How could we not have noticed?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted, "It's usually such a big deal."

"I guess we had other things on our minds." Draco said significantly.

"Yeah that's a point," Ginny said, "what happened in there?! What was all that stuff about what you deserve?"

Draco smirked, "Sorry little lion cub," he said patronisingly, "it's a Slytherin thing."

Ginny had just opened her mouth to retort when a voice suddenly shattered through their comfortable bickering.

"Ginny, where have you been?!"

***

~*~

Argh something always interrupts them…frustrating, no? Oh, oh, oh pick the Princess Bride and Robin Hood: Men in Tights quotes, they're terribly obscure but most definitely there! I can't resist having at least one quote from my favourite films!

Bunny/ Sailor Moon: I guess I'm an oddity because even if I am a reader I really like cliffies. It keeps me interested and makes me look forward to the next chapter, I remember what's going on as well if the person takes a while to update…not me of course, ha! I have been to your site. I can't believe I didn't mention it last time but I always check out the bios of my reviewers and I clicked on the link there. I especially liked the Serena/Endymion shrine, aw they're so cute! I love that picture of Serena and Darian on the train! No need to whine any longer as a new chapter is up! Thanks so much for your nice long review :)

Bigreader: Back, back, get down, there will be no killing on my watch! Attached not by the lips this time but nice idea. I like to write cliffies but I also like to read them so I guess I'm a freak. Here is an update for you, thank you for reviewing so…lets face it scarily, lol!

Toriisen: Yay, I made you write in capitals, whoohooo! Yes of course I like to see you beg and plead for another chapter and thank you for satisfying me in this regard. I am indeed well pleased with your grovelling and it obviously had an effect on me as here is another chapter! After all that whining you still enjoyed the chapter? Well good, thank you so much for continuing to inspire me to write.

Nalleen: Really good? Thank you very much and due to your nice manners here is another chapter for you.

Julia: Wow, thank you so much for saying you love it. And the word absolutely really is a good word! I have gone on and thank you again for praising my story so highly.

Nitestar: Ack but I am a very wicked girl indeed! Wow you can almost see the characters? Yippee! Not out of character and aw worthy, my Draco? Have I mentioned recently that I love your reviews? Well I do! Thank you for reviewing and keeping me going.

Dracosfavourite: Yes ma'am! I'll get right onto it…no wait a minute I already have. Thanks :)

Bean: Thank you from restraining yourself from strangling me, very considerate of you! You know you love a good cliffie as much as the next person. If the story is not enough surely the fact that I have left things at an annoying point will keep people reading! I hope this chapter satisfies your acute symptoms of curiousititous. I would hate to make such a fantastic reviewer ill! Thank you for diagnosing my infirmity too by the way because I didn't know what the feeling was which came upon me when I was waiting for someone else's chapter to come out. I prescribe to you a healthy dose of The Ultimatum- chapter 9. Thank you over and over again for making me smile with your LOVELY review.

SarkLover: I'm so glad someone commented on the fact that he called her a beauty. It was a little nod to the romance fic it is supposed to be! Ah well I have to disagree and say that the Sydney Mardi Gras is the best so I guess we are all protective over our own parades! Go the impatient people, I am one myself and so as a nod to those of us who suffer greatly from this illness I offer this chapter to you as a cure! Thanks for always reviewing so fantastically.

Dracoslover: Ah finally someone who appreciates the fact that if it is a Draco/Ginny fic things must be taken slowly! Of course he wouldn't change his feelings so suddenly, yay for you! Thank you for reviewing and settling my fears over the drawn out nature of my story.

MelissaAdams: See, moving (or at least putting things in boxes) is a universal activity. I so know what you mean by random people wandering into your house. Why do they do that? I mean I know _why_ but why do they get so excited about things that everyone else is like "So?" I considered the birthday cake thing but then I thought that it was too cliché. I couldn't imagine Draco appreciating it really, could you? Ah yes stupid, stubborn Ginny but she is more fun to write like this! More wittiness ahoy, in fact Esmerelda brings out much hilarity…or at least I thought so but I am biased! Thank you so much for taking the trouble to reviewing each chapter separately. 

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Eek, I could never cause injury to one of my most fantastic readers! I would hate to make you bald. Anyway I really don't mind how many times you say you love my story, honestly say it again and again if you want. Thank you so much for always reviewing and here is this chapter so your lovely head of hair stays intact!

Meena2: Hey, there wasn't an awesome! Thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to hurry with the next one, here it is :)

Bambooanime: Ah beg away! Thank you for reviewing and your begging paid off!

Rutupatel: I'm so mean to my characters! Here is an update for you, thank you for reviewing so nicely.

Noire1: I love cliffies, how could you not? Oi! You can't thank me for thanking you or this could become a vicious cycle as I thank you for thanking me for thanking you! I certainly don't want you to die so here is the next chapter. Thank you. P.S. the kiss isn't too far away, I promise.

Dracomio: Good, I'm glad you thought so. Thank you for reviewing.

Charmed-Goddess-07:  Ah I knew you couldn't resist your cheering and I'm glad. This chapter is really very long so I hope there will be no debate over the cheer! Thank you for reviewing and cheering as always.

Francis Flute: Blimey you hate me and I'm going to make you go mad?! Oh well yay me I guess! Thank you for taking the whole thing so passionately.

Riot-girl: I like that you like my Ginny, I like her too. (oh too many likes in there!) Yep Love, etc, etc was my first, isn't it obvious? Hey don't mock my horror of horrors, it is a horror of horrors! You and me both know that silly people have much more fun than those boring others. I think it is appropriate he call her Virginia, don't you think so? Thank you for reviewing and making me smile :)

Sazzy7: Sorry to disappoint but I didn't think of the shallow hole thing…damn wish I had! I should employ you as my muse :) Hold you horses and the kiss will come…look for the chapter title, that is my only hint. I have updated very soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

That's it, no more! Thank you to everyone, you've made this story so fun for me. Fluffiness is on its way, never fear.

Jess/star123

~*~


	10. Draco the Flustered

Chapter 10- Draco the Flustered

~*~

Here's an Easter present for you all, hope you have a wonderful day! You should all enjoy this one because…well …um cough yes... you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: Oh there is no way JK would ever want this attributed to her. Believe me it is about as far away from her writing as you can get!

~*~

***

The shout was anguished and the voice ever so familiar. With the sort of surety of their prediction that Professor Trelawney had never had they looked up towards the castle and saw Harry racing down the lawns towards them.

"Oh just great." Ginny heard Draco moan beside her but a subtle elbow to his ribcage shushed him successfully and allowed her time to arrange her face into as pleased an expression as she could muster. Harry looked frantic and yet relieved at the same time and, when he reached them, he grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and studied her face as if reassuring himself that it was really her then he wrapped his arms, unabashedly, around her. Ginny was taken aback by this sudden contact and looked in surprise over at Draco to see his reaction. He was standing absolutely frozen except for a rhythmic clenching and unclenching of his jaw his expression was terribly grim and Ginny had a foreboding sense that something in Draco land was about to explode.

Eventually Harry pulled away and, holding her at arms length, regarded Ginny intently.

"Where have you been?!" he asked again, "We've been searching everywhere for you, we were so worried."

"We?" Ginny was a little bit dazed by this sudden confrontation.

"Yes, Colin, Hermione, Ron, me and just about all of Gryffindor besides. You didn't turn up for breakfast, you weren't in the hospital wing, or anywhere in the castle for that matter. We were worried sick!"

"Oh." Was all that Ginny could think of to reply.

"Oh?!" Harry shouted, "That's it? That's all I get? Oh? Do you have any idea how frantic we all were? And the fact that Malfoy was gone too well, can't you imagine what we thought might have happened to you?"

"I was wondering how long it would take before I was blamed for this." Draco said coldly stepping closer to Harry. "Well as you can see she's fine so we're going to go now." he took Ginny by the elbow, preparing to lead her away but Harry grabbed the arm which had a hold on Ginny.

"You let her go." He said menacingly.

Draco looked at Ginny for her support but she shook her head slightly at him and, with a further furious look at Harry to show that he wasn't obeying the Gryffindor's order by choice, he removed his hand.

"Harry," Ginny began gently hoping to divert his attention from the malevolent Slytherin, "Draco's right, I'm fine, honestly."

"Are you sure?" he asked drawing her away from Draco slightly although, obviously, he couldn't take her far, "You don't have to be afraid to tell me you know."

Ginny shook her head fiercely, "I wouldn't lie to you Harry, you know that."

Draco coughed something which sounded a lot like, "Really?"

But Ginny saw that, thankfully, Harry hadn't picked up on it. Indeed he seemed mollified by her words and his expression softened.

"You're right Gin, I'm sorry. It's just that I was so worried about you."

Ginny smiled sweetly at him.

"You know that means a lot to me." She sighed happily.

Draco made gagging noises in the background effectively ruining the moment. Harry shot him a fuming look then leant down close to Ginny.

"Gin I know things haven't been brilliant recently," he said softly trying to make sure Draco couldn't hear him, "but don't worry. Hermione, Ron, Colin and I have been scouring the library to find some clue as to what spell he used and how to reverse it."

Ginny closed her eyes as the guilt overwhelmed her and Draco chuckled.

"Well that's great, isn't it Virginia." He said with a wicked grin, "Maybe they'll find out why we're joined together, wouldn't that be fantastic?!"

"What does he mean?" Harry asked Ginny jerking his head to indicate Draco, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Oh no." Draco said sincerely, "After all she did say she would never lie to you."

Harry ignored Draco and continued to look at Ginny.

"Gin please." He begged her, "Tell me what's going on."

"I can't." she whimpered.

"You can." He said fiercely, "Whatever it is we can fix it, you and me."

"No." she said softly then, more strongly she said it again, "No, it doesn't matter. Thanks for your concern Harry but Draco and I have to go now."

"Wait." Harry caught her and pulled her close. She looked at him in surprise as he wrapped his arms once more about her. "I've missed you." He confessed.

"Oh I've missed you too." she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Things have changed since you've been gone. I've changed." He seemed to draw strength from the fact that she couldn't see his face and continued, "My feelings for you have become stronger since I wasn't able to see you every day and, even though with him tagging along it would be very awkward, I wondered if maybe…"

Draco panicked. He knew what was coming next and he couldn't let it happen. He jumped forward and wrenched Ginny from Harry's arms.

"Anymore of that kind of talk and I'll vomit all over your snazzy Gryffindor scarf. Would be an improvement from where I'm standing but who am I to cause the house elves any more work? We're leaving." He said coldly sending Harry a warning not to follow them. Then he grabbed Ginny by the hand and dragged her back up towards the castle.

"Sorry, Harry." Ginny called back to the forlorn figure standing abandoned on the edge of the forbidden forest. "We can talk more when Draco's stomach has settled."

***

Ginny was tired. She had been working hard all day, even though it was a Sunday as the teachers had been piling on the work, but she had run into a wall. Draco seemed to be suffering no such problems and was scribbling away on his parchment without any trouble at all. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes wearily. She hadn't slept well the night before. The days events had kept running over and over in her mind. The forbidden forest and Draco saving her not once but twice, his body against hers as she had hugged him, the way he had kept her safe and was constantly worrying about her. Usually she found protectiveness annoying and had had more than her fair share of it from her six brothers but this was different, certainly not brotherly concern. His reaction to Harry, now that had been the strangest thing of all. And Harry himself. He'd said his feelings towards her had changed but did he mean for the better or for the worse? A voice at the back of her head tutted and gave her a mental slap. 'He was trying to ask you out!' it screamed. Shying away from that answer she had tried to put Harry out of her mind and get some rest but then she fell to thinking about Draco. Something was going on. She didn't know what it was and she didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing but something had happened between them. It was more than the imposed friendship and it was more then simply being in each others company nearly 24 hours a day.  She was sure she wasn't the only one feeling the change. There had been times when she'd looked up and seen Draco staring at her and she knew he knew things were somehow different. 

"Virginia, stop staring at me, I can't concentrate."

Ginny blinked confusedly and then realised she had been looking at Draco during her ponderings. 

"Oh sorry." She mumbled bowing her head and staring with glazed eyes at her work.

Draco put his quill down and leant back observing the girl in front of him. The sun glinted off her red hair making it glow and her petite features were lit up in all their glory. He was confused. These thoughts were not him. The comment 'petite features' had definitely not cropped up in any of his inner monologues before, and especially not in relation to Virginia. He wasn't feeling the sort of emotions a Malfoy should when in the company of a Weasley. What had overcome him in the forest? For the first time in his life he had put the wellbeing of someone else before himself and a Weasley at that. His thoughts ran to the meeting with Harry. The stupid git had been about to ask her out, Draco had known that and he had stopped it. He had had a chance to be free from their curse and he had deliberately ruined it. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong with me?" Ginny's question, so similar to his own internal one, startled him but he didn't let his surprise show. Instead he lifted one eyebrow inquisitively. "I mean," She continued, "I've been thinking it through and Harry is such a great guy that there must be something really wrong with me if I freak out when he confesses he likes me. I ran away from him! I virtually sprinted and poor Harry just stood there as I left!" Ginny knew that perhaps this wasn't the best subject to talk over with Draco but nobody else was around and…well it could do no harm to see if she could provoke a reaction out of him, could it? Just to confirm the feeling she had that something was going on between them. "I've been friends with Harry for something like five years and I thought we were pretty close." She continued, "I got over my crush on him ages ago because it seemed he wasn't interested but then he…" she trailed off but, as she had hoped, Draco had already noticed the significance of the last couple of words she had spoken.

"Oh so there is hope?" he asked his voice mocking, auto-pilot nasty Malfoy taking over his mouth "Has the famous Harry Potter deemed to bestow upon you a smile perhaps? Or maybe he brushed against you while you were walking along together?"

"A kiss actually!" she said irked by his response. Draco was supposed to tell her that there was nothing wrong with her and that he had been the one to ruin Harry's moment, which of course he had.

"A kiss actually!" he parroted, "A passionate kiss? Do tell Virginia." Draco was simply being facetious out of habit but something inside of him had given a distinctive twinge at the knowledge that Ginny and Harry had been together romantically. To reinforce his nonchalance he levitated the black Raven's feather that Ginny had given him on his birthday. He was planning on turning the feather into a quill and the card was kept securely hidden at the bottom of his trunk. He made the feather zoom lazily around the room but kept his eyes firmly on her. She flushed a little but then she raised her chin up slightly, a sure sign of defiance and said loudly and clearly.

"Yes, if you must know it _was_ a passionate kiss, a deeply passionate kiss and I have never felt so alive before or since."

Draco stared at her slack-jawed and the feather began to plummet in a tight spiral towards the ground. He soon recovered himself, however, and he saved the feather from being broken on the floor.

"I…I see." He said in an astonished tone. There seemed to be nothing else to say after this so he looked up at the feather and began to make it perform several acrobatic stunts in the air. He heard Ginny get up from her seat but he kept his eyes fixed on the feather so when she spoke again he was surprised to find that she was standing close beside him.

"Draco?" she asked timidly, Draco, feeling more in control but unwilling to take his eyes from their safe position on neutral ground answered,

"Yes?"

"You're a guy, right?"

"So I've been led to believe." His voice was cocky but he was curious to see where the conversation was headed.

"Well what do you think?" she asked, she was very close now, he could feel her beside him but he still refused to look at her.

"About what?" he asked coolly.

One of her small, pale hands shot out and gripped his chin, forcing his gaze onto her.

"Me." She said seriously

His eyes widened at her answer and very nearly bugged completely out of his head when she stood back biting her lip anxiously and looking down at herself. 

"I don't think I have a bad body." She said quietly to herself. Her eyes were still cast down so she didn't see Draco gawking at her for which he was very thankful. "But maybe Harry doesn't like my shape or maybe I'm not big enough," here she blushed furiously, "in some departments." Ginny sighed, "It could be my legs." She said conversationally lifting up her skirt to mid-thigh and examining the length of exposed skin. The feather which had begun to drift downwards suddenly burst into flames and the ashes floated down around them. Ginny didn't seem to have noticed but Draco didn't like the way she was manipulating him and decided to stop her before she made him do anything stupid.

"Believe me," he croaked out making Ginny look up at him in surprise as if she had forgotten he was there, "it's not your body."

She blinked in astonishment then her cheeks stained a deep crimson. She had become absorbed in her self-examination and had forgotten her purpose of getting him to pay attention to her. It seemed to have worked. Ginny's mouth and lips became very dry and she flicked her red tongue out onto her lips to wet them then she froze.

"Maybe it's my lips!" she exclaimed. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes but she nodded her head. "Perhaps they're too small, or maybe too big. When he kissed me they could have been dry and cracked or too wet. I could have been a bad kisser," she was rambling now but seemed unable to stop herself now she had got going, "maybe I pout too much or my lips don't make the right shape…" she was cut off as Draco suddenly reared out of his seat and, placing one hand on her waist and another cupping the back of her head, engulfed her mouth in his own. 

Ginny squeaked in amazement but her eyes soon fluttered closed and she gave herself over to the tingles spreading all over her body. His grip on her was strong and warm and his lips on hers were hard and demanding. It was nothing like the soft, sweet kiss she had shared with Harry. There was a raw and physical quality to her embrace with Draco and it sent her veins coursing with liquid fire. Draco seemed in no hurry to put an end to these sensations either. He moved his hand from the back of her head to cup her cheek and he ran his thumb gently across her soft skin the gesture contrasting vividly with his hot, harsh kissing. He pulled her more tightly against him with his other arm and Ginny found her arms lifting of their own accord and twining themselves behind his neck. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth and she willingly gave it, allowing him to deepen the kiss even further. She gave a little gasp as heat seared through her body and felt him smile against her lips at her reaction. After several long minutes entwined together Draco broke away and regarded Ginny seriously. Her hair was slightly mussed, her lips darkened a ruby red from the pressure of his kiss and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her breath coming out in small pants. She looked utterly and totally desirable, so much so that Draco had to turn away to prevent himself from grabbing her again.

"Virginia." His voice was deep and the mere sound of it made her shiver anew.

"Yes Malfoy?" she asked softly

"It's not your lips." He said fervently. 

***

~*~

TA DA!!! Well what did you think? Too much? Not enough? Badly written? Well that last one is a given but still I gave it a go. For a romance writer I sure do hate to write those scenes. We all know that the feeling you get when you kiss is just that, a feeling and it's hard to put it into words. Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers:

bigreader: Ah I got all happy when I read your review and I must say that I _do_ know what it's like to want to read a good story and being prevented from doing it. I never thought people would have those feelings about my story thought :) Sorry no Ron but I assure you he's on his way into the picture and Ginny won't be the only doing the arse kicking around here! Thank you so much for reviewing so wonderfully!

SarkLover: Ah but have you ever been to the Mardi Gras in Sydney? I have an overdrive of national pride and must say that the Sydney one is the best although, as you quite rightly point out, I have never been to another one! Well they've kind of come to their senses but I doubt it will last! I enjoyed writing the crypticness between Draco and Esmerelda but, let's face it, Ginny must be pretty dense not to get what they're talking about! Here's more for you, thanks for being such a faithful reader, lots of pie for you.

MelissaAdams: I really liked the idea of Ginny as a lion cub, trying to be fierce but ultimately so cute! Yeah I think they work well together, thanks for agreeing. And of course thanks for always reviewing, you are one of my most loyal followers…blimey don't I sound like the dark lord?!

dracomio: are you kidding? Of course he'll fight! Thank you for saying you'll wait, I hope it was worth it.

NiteStar: Yeah I must say I'm a bit of a fan of Esmerelda…geez and I'm so modest too! Ergh trying to make Draco a hero yet still pretty mean was hard, I hope it worked okay. The answer to your question was at the top of this page…but you already know that so I'll shut up now. Thank you for reviewing, I more than appreciate it!

The Heir of Slytherin: Oh no I'm using an overused plot?! Oh well at least you think I make it more interesting. I think the whole "stuck together" genre needed another go! Um I'm not sure if Draco and Ginny are totally in character but they're not suddenly throwing themselves into each other's arms if that's what you mean. I tried to hold off on the romance as long as I could but it had to come out! I worry that its to early but who says the road'll be easy from here? There might not be much romance in chapters to come…hey I should stop giving stuff away! Thanks for reviewing, I love it when people make comments on my style so thank you a lot for that. 

writerofthefuture: Thank you for saying you love my story, I do strive to make it funny but sometimes I think I lose track of it, keep me on the right track, please?! Well the kiss just happened, hope it was all that you thought it would be. Thanks for reviewing.

LovingFanFics: Wow, I foreshadowed? Excellent, it makes it sound like I actually know where the story's going! Okay I'm just being facetious I know what's going to happen, well most of it anyway! I seriously had to jump around the room for a full 10 minutes after reading your review because you were so nice. You think my Ginny and Draco are having a relationship built around them and that is ever so important to me. I hope you don't think the "making-out" scene came too soon. Believe me this is not the end of the tension! Thank you and thank you again.

Sazzy7: Ergh tell me about it! Why Ginny was being so ditzy? Well it made it look like Draco was being a big tough man in contrast, lol! She is more than a little airheaded in this one too but never fear, psycho Ginny will be back with a vengeance in later chapters! Hope this chapter has planted you firmly back at the back of your seat, or at least in the middle! Thanks for reviewing as always :)

Anuri-Chan: Cute?! Yay one of the best compliments I could have. I've tried to shy away from the overly dramatic with this story and cute is what I'm after. Wow I'm writing about the Draco in your mind? I mean cough of course I can read minds. You're thinking: "I would love a big bowl of spaghetti" No hang on I think I've got my wires crossed, _I'm_ thinking that! Sorry, ignore me it's been a long night! I love being on authors alerts list. I send you an email without even trying and you all come running to read my story…I hope anyway! Thank you so much for reading my story and being so lovely about it, I hope my ramblings haven't bored you too much.

Bean: Yay I made you cry….tears of joy that is! You think my fic is adorable that makes me grin like a mad thing. Yeah I thought it would be kind of cool if Slytherin's had their own sort of club thing where once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin rules kind of applied. Arrrrr I made you talk baby talk! That is an achievement and a half if I die tomorrow, I die happy…but you don't because you'll never know the end of the story. Perhaps I should write a will saying someone must continue my legacy, lol! Hope your curiousitis is a bit better, no cliffhanger here so it shouldn't be inflamed. Thank you for reviewing and making me so happy, you know what I want out of a review!

Julia: yes I do think it is a good word. There is nothing more absolute then absolutely! I'm glad you thought the chapter was great, how about this one?! Ta :)

DracosFavourite: Will do. Oh and can I congratulate you on putting a 'u' in favourite- proper English spelling forever I say! Thanks a lot for encouraging me.

Ash Night: Um okay I will! Sorry this chapter isn't a cliffie but I hope you come back for more anyway. Yay oh devoted one for liking the comforting scene, I must confess I did too. Thank you again and again, you know you keep me going.

lilblondeiy214: Well I'm more than a little glad that you are. Thanks for the giggles :)

pottyandweasel: Well it was Harry! Okay so that isn't very interesting now that you already know, huh. No cliffie in this one so you should be happy. Thank you for reviewing.

Mrs H: Thank you, I was rather fond of them myself, lol!

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Wow, I guess I have to believe that you do indeed love my story! But you know that isn't enough, I could never have enough of someone saying that…I guess you're going to have to keep doing it, jk! I'm so glad your hair got through the whole experience okay. I like Esmerelda too, she is kinda cool…and I can take all the credit for her, she's mine all mine mwahahaha! Okay, glad I got that out of the way. Here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it, thank you as always for your most excellent reviews.

seven years: Some of the best things in life can never be pin pointed…not that I'm saying my Draco is one of the best things in life but you get what I mean. Thank you for saying my story is engaging, that is all I want…well that and a BMW but don't worry I'm not expecting you to give me one of those!

rutupatel: Yeah good old Esmerelda and her evil Slytherin ways, I must confess I'm quite partial to her myself. Oh yay, I'm so glad you picked up on the whole "you rarely receive what you deserve" statement. That was my lame attempt at being philosophical! Here is the update for you, thank you for reviewing and making me smile.

Crystal Moon Magic: yeah readers prerogative we always know a lot more than the stupid characters! Yes I think Draco will start fighting. No Ginny isn't still doing seventh year classes. She gathers her homework from her teachers and then works up in the small room on the tenth floor. Sorry if I didn't make that very clear. Thank you for reviewing.

Noire1: Bowing thank you, thank you, I'd like to thank my mum and dad and of course Noire1 for achieving this applause! Wow I could so accept an Oscar. Ha so much for avoiding the vicious thank you circle, you thanked me again and the whole thing has fallen apart. I THANK YOU!!! Oh and I liked the little lion cub idea too, seemed fitting to Ginny somehow.

Riotgirl-gc: why did someone interrupt them? Because I wanted them to and it's my story so there! Sorry had a brief childish moment there (brief?!). I hope you kept up the dancing, like a rain dance but a chapter dance. Cool! Oh yes slow and steady wins the race especially with Ginny/Draco stories. Yes Ginny is very dense and didn't get what they were talking about. Never mind, she'll learn! Thanks for reviewing, KEEP DANCING!

bambooanime: hope you're still on your break, this one's for you! I hope you liked this chapter nudge, nudge lol! Thank you for reviewing.

Red-Ruby-Slippers: There's no place like home, there's no place like home! Sorry just had a Judy Garland moment there! Thank you for saying you like my plot, here's an update just for you!

Can you believe today's thank yous were almost 1600 words long?! I know some people get annoyed and think thank yous are a waste of time but I do really like letting reviewers know how much they mean to me, I hope it doesn't annoy you, my readers too much!

Man it is late now, I can barely keep my eyes open, I'll post this then of to Bedfordshire with me.

Goodnight all and Happy Easter once again!

Jess/star123

~*~


	11. Harry the Furious

Chapter 11- Harry the Furious

~*~

I'm so sorry that this has taken a while to get up but my boyfriend was recently involved in a bad car accident and so you can probably understand why I haven't been in the mood for writing a light-hearted romantic comedy! Anyway he's finally got out of hospital and well on his road to recovery so I've dragged this chapter up from somewhere but I must apologise that not only is it late but it's full out dodgy. '~' But the reviews from last chapter were amazingly incredible! Of course the usual thank yous are at the end but I just wanted to say that seriously I was so overwhelmed!

Disclaimer: You know the drill…no not the fire drill step away from the fire extinguisher immediately; anyway this concept is not mine in any way. 

~*~

***

Ginny blinked rapidly trying to make some sense of what had just happened. Nope, no matter how many times she closed her eyes tightly against the sight of Draco tall and strong in front of her his good looks slightly mussed from the force of their ….no she wasn't going to think about the last few minutes. They stayed exactly still for a long time, neither looking at each other nor purposefully avoiding the others gaze, it was a perfect impasse. Ginny's breathing slowly returned to normal but colour remained high in her cheeks.

"Well we could either wait for some sort of sign such as the dramatic entrance of one of your protective followers or we could end this stand off ourselves, what do you think?" Draco's voice was startlingly loud in the otherwise silent room and Ginny jumped with the shock of it.

"Let's wait for a follower." She whispered looking up at him cautiously from under her lashes.

He gave her a funny look and sank down into his chair.

"I'm not prepared to wait that long to sort this out." He said firmly.

Ginny sighed and settled herself more firmly onto the desk top. "Why did you offer it as a suggestion, then?" she grumbled quietly then she looked squarely at him "We're going to discuss this rationally like adults?" she asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You can do that if you want but I'm going to be a Slytherin."

"Meaning?" Ginny asked with a dreadful sinking feeling in her stomach.

"We will never discuss that moment, it will be erased from history. As of now it officially didn't happen." Draco said conversationally pulling a piece of parchment and quill towards him across the table and beginning to do some homework that Ginny knew for a fact he had completed the day before.

"Malfoy be serious. You can't use your house as a shield every time. We can't take back what happened, you kis…"

Draco lunged forwards and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Virginia," he hissed menacingly, "but I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about!"

Ginny, completely taken aback by his intensity, could only nod dumbly, her eyes wide. Seeing her acquiescence he removed his hand, his cold eyes warning her not to make a fuss. Never one to take a hint Ginny finished,

"-sed me." And with a swirl of her cloak she huffed around to her side of the table and sat herself down.

"And there's no point glaring at me like that." He said after a while when she continued to send looks of fire at him, "I've made up my mind to forget the whole thing and there is nothing you can do to persuade me otherwise."

Ginny smirked, "Oh but Malfoy I didn't bring it up. It must just be on your mind." 

The quill which Draco was clutching tightly in his hand suddenly snapped and ink splattered all over the table.

***

Three days passed. For three days they went about their business in almost complete silence. For three days Ginny suffered the sensation of flickering flames and pricklings of ice rearing at odd moments within her stomach. For three days Draco avoided her eyes for fear of what he would find there. For three days their hearts were frozen. But, the knowledge of what had passed between them did make life a bit more interesting. Every touch was electric, every glance held an extra meaning. 

Ginny sighed and looked over at Draco. He was pretending to be asleep and if she hadn't gotten to know him so well she would have been fooled, after all it was early in the morning on a Saturday.

'Give it up.' She thought to herself stretching out her cramped limbs then looking at him beside her, 'I know you're awake.'

As if he had heard her Draco's eyes opened slowly and then he smirked at her.

"You know what happened last time you stared at me like that Virginia." He said mockingly and she gasped as she realised what he was referring to.

"I thought we'd forgotten that ever happened? Not that I want to, you just wanted to and I thought I was following your orders but you've just brought it up so that must mean that…" she was rambling and she desperately fought to stop herself "…well it wasn't that bad, was it?" she finally asked timidly, "I mean," She continued, "I know you don't usually go for girls like me…" his smirk transformed into an all out grin,

"Girls like you?" he asked insolently and she blushed.

"Well you know, good little Gryffindor girls but…"

Again he cut her off. 

"You don't kiss like a good little Gryffindor girl." Something in his tone made her pulse quicken and her skin heat up however the next moment the feeling drained out o her body completely as he added, "Does Harry know that? Or did you kiss him like good girls should kiss?"

Ginny looked away. She didn't want to talk about Harry. It made her so confused. All week Draco had been keeping her away from the boy who lived. He didn't think she'd noticed but she saw how he would make sure he was between herself and Harry at all times and he went out of his way to ensure they kept to themselves either in the hospital wing or in their little study room on the 10th floor. What was he afraid of? And why hadn't she put up more of a fight? Luckily she was saved from having to answer Draco by the loosening of the bonds on their wrists. Like a shot Ginny was out of bed and into the bathroom. Draco followed suit in a more leisurely fashion unsure whether he was happy or not that she hadn't answered his question.

***

That evening, after spending a very uncomfortable day Ginny wandered the corridors. She was looking, in a half-hearted way, for Draco. It wasn't really that important; she knew that sooner or later the half hour would be up and they would be drawn to each other. Rounding a corner she bumped into a couple leaning up against the wall in a gentle embrace. Reddening slightly she apologised and went to move around them when she realised who it was.

"Ron! Hermione!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me you were together?"

The couple drew apart and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Ginny!" Ron squeaked, then seeming to get over his embarrassment he pulled her in for a brotherly hug. 

"I've missed you." He murmured into her hair and Ginny nodded ashamedly. She really hadn't gone out of her way to visit any of her Gryffindor friends over the last few weeks. When he released her Hermione seemed to have rid herself of the tremendous blush she had been sporting when they had first been discovered.

"Hi Gin." She said brightly embracing her gently, "it's good to see you, it's been a while."

"Yeah." Ginny swallowed her guilt and smiled back at her friend. They talked together for a few moments then Hermione reminded Ron that he had wanted to get in some Quidditch practice and with a muffled curse he sped off.

"So," Ginny said with a smile as Ron disappeared down the corridor, "is my brother treating you well?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, "Very." She answered happily then her smile faded. "Which is more than I can say about your treatment of Harry." She added

Ginny blanched a very pale white, "What do you mean?" she whispered and Hermione crossed her arms.

"You know very well that he's liked you as more than a friend all year." Hermione said cuttingly, "And now you're running all over the place with Malfoy and never coming to see us, Harry blames it all on Draco but I'm not so sure." Here she looked shrewdly at Ginny, "So tell me the truth, what's going on?"

Ginny floundered for words but eventually she shook her head, "I don't know." She said quietly.

Hermione sighed, "I'm not trying to be mean Gin but you've got to know. Harry is beside himself about you. He thinks you're in danger with Malfoy but I think Harry is the one at the most risk in all this. Stop playing with him, its cruel and very unlike you. Either go out with him or let him down gently."

Her words hit so close to home that Ginny became angry. "How dare you preach to me!" she railed against Hermione, "Ron's been in love with you since the first year and it's only now that you go out with him? Hello pot calling kettle?! You're a hypocrite!"

Hermione took a step back as if Ginny had physically hit her.

"That's not the same!" she exclaimed but Ginny was still on the attack.

"Oh really? How?"

"Because we both loved each other but were too busy looking out for our best friend to take the time to sort things out. You on the other hand know that Harry has developed feelings for you but you don't reciprocate them anymore. But, you've wanted him to love you for so long, that you're enjoying the feeling of power you have over him. Well good for you, you got your wish but now you're scared of his feelings and you've tried to escape him. And if I didn't know better I'd say it was into Malfoy's arms you've run."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny yelled, angry because, as usual, Hermione was spot on.

Hermione shot her a look which plainly said she didn't believe her. "Be angry at me all you want, Gin, but its not going to change the fact that you're breaking Harry's heart." She said with great poise, then she walked calmly away but Ginny could tell from her posture that she was angry, very angry. And so was she. The knowledge that Harry liked her in a romantic way would have sent her into happy hysterics not that long ago but now…?

Suddenly her wrist felt the familiar tugging and she smiled, she'd talk to Draco about how Harry was going to ask her out. That might make him happy, she didn't ask herself how she would feel about it, she had an inkling that she might not like the answer very much. She was being full out dragged now around corners, up corridors, down staircases, she realised after a while that she was headed for the dungeons and she realised he too must have been socialising with those from his own house. She rounded one more corner and met up with Draco. She opened her mouth to complain that she'd basically just run a marathon when he'd obviously barely moved a centimetre when she took stock of the situation. Draco and Harry stood about a metre apart eyeing each other closely. They were both very tense and seemed ready to pounce; the air around them crackled with intensity.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked trying to distract them. 

"Well look who's here." Draco said never taking his eyes off Harry's, "You can ask her yourself Potter."

"Ask me what?" Ginny asked, interested despite herself.

"Nothing." Harry snarled and she blinked in surprise at the harshness evident in his voice.

There was silence for a little while as the two boys continued to have a staring competition but eventually Ginny couldn't take it. She grabbed Draco's arm and gave it a tug.

"Please Malfoy, can we go?" she asked. His eyes slowly slid to hers and he nodded reluctantly. He couldn't resist one last barb though and he leant forward until he could whisper directly into Harry's ear.

"Maybe you're right Potter, maybe I am taking advantage of her but you know something? She's enjoying every minute of it."

"WHAT?!" Harry roared just as Ginny shouted,

"Malfoy, don't!"

"Yeah!" Draco crowed as Ginny pulled even harder on his arm, attempting to drag him away from Harry who looked like he was about to explode, "I kissed her and she loved it!"

With a cry of rage Harry leapt at Draco and punched him in the face. The force of his attack drove Draco backwards and consequently Ginny went with him. The three of them ended up in a heap on the floor and Harry began to pummel Draco as hard as he could.

"Stop, stop, stop it now!" Ginny cried ineffectually feeling like some pathetic heroine in a fairytale. The two boys seemed to have completely forgotten her as they grappled fiercely with each other.

"I've been looking for an excuse to beat you into a pulp for years." Draco snarled taking a particularly good swing at Harry's face.

"The feeling is entirely mutual." Harry grunted in reply driving his fist in return into Draco's stomach.

Draco smirked and, grabbing Harry, threw him hard to one side so that Harry's shoulder smacked agonizingly onto the stone floor and he yelled out in pain. "But now its here I'm not going to take it. You know what that means Potter?" he asked gloatingly, "It means I'm more noble than you. Come on Virginia." He yanked her to her feet and made to march away but Ginny held her ground.

"I'm not leaving him like this, you great bully!" she said indignantly, "Just stand there and let me see to him. One more word and I'll hex you while you're sleeping." She glared at him and felt for her wand to show that she wasn't joking then knelt down beside Harry. "Are you alright Harry?" Ginny's voice softened as she saw the pain he was in.

"I'm fine." He grunted, proving himself a liar by adding an accompanying grimace. "What about you, are you okay? I'm so sorry you got caught up in that."

"Don't be daft." She said gently helping him to sit up where he leaned against the wall cradling his shoulder. "I wish you would stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. You however seem to go ballistic whenever he's around." She jerked her head in Draco's direction to signify who she meant.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Harry groaned.

"I can tell you something to start off with," Ginny said worriedly, "you have a dislocated shoulder." She turned to face Draco, "Way to go." She added sarcastically. His face was turned away so she didn't see his reaction.

"Come on." She said to Harry helping him stand, "we need to get you to the hospital wing.

"No." both he and Draco said suddenly.

Ginny looked between them in surprise. "What? Why not? You need to have that shoulder looked at."

"I'll go and see Hagrid. He'll know what to do with it. You don't need magic for a dislocated shoulder, just someone strong to pop it back in and you can't get much stronger than Hagrid."

Ginny shook her head unbelievingly, "But you could have it fixed pain free, what's wrong with the infirmary?"

"Ginny please just drop it. Take Malfoy up to the hospital wing and check him out. I don't want to go there. I'll be fine with Hagrid, he'll probably be more sympathetic than Madam Pomfrey anyway and he won't tell anyone about this either." He struggled to his feet, kissed her gently on the cheek then staggered down the corridor. Ginny rose worriedly fully intending to follow him and insist he see the medi-witch or at least help him down to Hagrid's when Draco spoke.

"Let him go. His pride's been hurt, you don't want to make it worse. He needs some time alone to lick his wounds in peace."

"You!" Ginny whirled around to face him, "this is all your fault! What did you think you were doing, huh?" he continued to look stoically away from her and didn't reply. "Oi! Don't ignore me! I asked you what you thought you were playing at? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she shouted walking around him so she could see his face.

He looked up at her and she let out a horrified gasp. Rivulets of red blood were pouring down the right side of his face from a gash above his eyebrow and his bottom lip was swollen and similarly leaking crimson blood. Harry's knuckles had obviously split the skin during their fight.

"Why didn't you say something?" She murmured reaching up as if to touch his face but thinking better of it.

"You were too busy worrying about your boyfriend." He snapped at her, "I don't want your second hand sympathy thanks very much all the same."

They sat side by side in silence for a few moments. Ginny felt as if everything had suddenly come crashing down on her and she hated the feeling. She felt so guilty that they were both hurt and there was nothing she could do to comfort them. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore and she bumped Draco's shoulder gently with her own and whispered:

"I'm sorry." She wasn't sure exactly what she was apologising for but she was definitely sorry. She was sorry that so many people were being hurt because of one stupid moment when she, as Draco so accurately said, messed with things that good little Gryffindors shouldn't be playing with.

Draco froze as he felt her nestle against him but he soon relaxed as he realised she wanted nothing from him. Suddenly realising she'd said something he growled in reply:

"So you should be, that's the second time I've walked away from a fight for you."

"Not so much walked as sat down." She reminded him, "And it's not as if you stopped it before anyone got hurt."

"Hey those pre-conditions weren't provided with the original apology." He complained.

Ginny giggled. "Well fine then, I take it back. I'm not sorry. And anyway," she added, "you wouldn't have to walk away from these fights if you didn't walk into them in the first place."

"Oh but it's so much fun to see the blood lust in Potter's eyes." He smirked then he winced. "Ouch." He grunted .

Ginny laid a soothing hand upon his arm, "Come on." She said gently, getting to her feet, "At least let me take _one_ of you to the hospital wing."

***

~*~

Yeah I know, I'm sorry. Everybody was out of character in a big way but that's kind of how I've been feeling recently too. Oh two more things, I always thought pricklings was a real word but my computer thinks not, any thoughts from anyone? Have I made this up? And secondly thank you to everybody for not pointing out that in the last chapter Ginny called Draco…well Draco! She wasn't supposed to and it doesn't mean anything. It was just left over from my first draft. Originally I had her start to call him Draco but I changed my mind, I like Malfoy better! My most humble thanks to the following people who were like a little light of sunshine in my day!

The Heir of Slytherin: I loved the romance too and thank you for saying it was well-written, I'm enjoying this story too. Thank you so much for reviewing, for the heir of Slytherin you're very nice!

Red-Ruby-Slippers: Yes Draco does like Ginny and the kiss pretty much proved it! Thank you so much for reviewing so enthusiastically!

bigreader: Oh you're just saying that 'cos of the kiss, well of course you are! However, I'm glad this doesn't mean you hated the other ones! Thank you for reviewing.

Meena2: Bows and accepts bouquet of roses Thank you, thank you.

Writerofthefuture: I'm glad the wait didn't turn you off the idea of the kiss. No need to thank me, I do the thanking around here! Thank you…see I told you.

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Yes, yes you knew all along, well done! Thank you so much for always reviewing and making me so happy, you rock!

Jessiebear: I have updated again but not for ages and for that I apologise. No more Easter gifts for you, you'll get fat with the hypothetical chocolate! Thank you for always reviewing…oh and did my email reach you with the chapter from ages ago? I hope it did! Thanks for always being there on my reviews list :)

Ayumi-dono: Yes, enough fluff to drown in…but I hope you didn't drown! You've made me want to have the 'x' as a recurring feature, look out for it in coming chapters and know its just for you! Eek don't glare at me this chapter is a little bit long! Thank you for reviewing so emotionally, I don't think I've ever had anyone glare then laugh then make keekee noises at me all in one go!

Rutupatel: I'm glad you thought it was hilarious. I was trying to make the kissing scene a little different from the usual run of the mill kisses! Thank you for defending my writing against myself and thank you for always reviewing and making me so happy.

Bambooanime: ah the kiss at last, I hope you liked and that your holiday was good. Thank you for reviewing.

Dragonsprincess: Thank you for the praise, it made me grin. Ah yes Draco is trying to keep them together…hmmm! Well if you must know what happens look above, which you probably already will have, ack never mind!

Sheena: Well what I call the "final approach" when you're about to kiss someone for the first time is really hard to put into words! Um yes I am a little mad, thank you for asking :) Thank you for saying Draco is different but good, people who say he is like he is in the books obviously haven't read them closely enough but you are on track! Sorry about the short chapters, I think this one is a little longer. Thank you for reviewing.

Tegan1: Yeah I've totally backed out when it comes to the serious stuff. Writing all that in would just be weird for me because I'd feel it'd ruin the mood! "Oh I love you but do you think you could be a little quicker when you pee? Honestly I seem to spend half my life waiting outside that damn cubicle door." Wouldn't that be just a little odd?! Thank you for pointing that out though and I do agree, maybe another time, hey?! I'm glad you liked the kiss and yeah that's what I wanted this story to be: fun reading, you've hit the nail on the head!

Julia: Surprised? Wasn't there enough lead up?! I made your stomach flip-flop! That is the highest praise I could ever ask for. That's it, right there that's what I want to have happen! Thank you so much for that!

Nitestar: Getting all a little bit flustered over there, lol! I'm glad you approved of the kiss. Maybe after this chapter you'll feel less sorry for Draco and just a little bit on Harry's side, I know I did after writing this. You love my story in capitals? Wow thank you so much.

Lilblondeiy214: Wow is a really good summing up, thank you! That you like their personalities means a lot to me and I'm so happy you thought it was a good Easter present, glad to help out. Hey, I'm a blonde so lets not be knocking their spelling! I know a lot of my American readers think I spell things wrong all the time but I'm English/Australian so some spellings are different. Anyway I think your spelling makes the name just that little bit funkier! Thank you for reviewing so enthusiastically.

Wizzabee: That sigh was what I was aiming for, I'm glad you think it's romantic and you love my story. Thank you ever so much for saying so.

Elvencherry07: I know what you mean, last year in Lit my teacher was always going on about how fantastic Shakespeare was when he used dramatic irony and had the audience know so much more than the characters. I always hated it because I was like "you morons its obvious that he's in love with you." Now however I commit the crime myself, it's a vicious cycle! It's obvious Draco and Ginny have never read the "So you're attached to your enemy, what now?" handbook that everybody else got years ago! Thanks for reviewing.

HeatherWeasley-lover: Ocht your rhyme was so cute, thank you! I'm glad you really liked it, I really like you as a consequence!

SarkLover: Not even lemon meringue pie? My mum made that for me tonight and it was yummy! Well what do you like so I can offer it to you? I agree a full out Mardi Gras truce is hereby instated! Be as sappy as you want, I'm writing a romance story for heaven's sake I'm unlikely to take offence :) Ah well good things never last…at least not in the middle of a story, where's the conflict? Thank you for saying you liked the kiss, it was so hard to write, I hope you like the rest of it too!

I'llhexyou: Eek, scary name! Yeah I have to say that I like the last line, gotta be one of my favs. Thank you for saying I'm a good writer, you're a good reviewer.

Sazzy7: yes one hot kiss delivered just for you! I'm glad the sexual tension was upped rather than sapped! I'm going to try and maintain it, give me a shout if it starts to slip. Thank you for always reviewing and just making me a happy little chappy!

DoubleMint: Thank you for saying so. Go Draco and Ginny! Thank you for reviewing so positively.

LovingFanFics: Awgh you thought my kiss was perfect…I really like you! I hope the hint didn't ruin it for you but I just couldn't resist giving you a little nudge. The idea that you were thrilled makes me so happy! Of course the kiss had to have those attributes, Draco initiated all the way baby! So many questions, I hope this chapter answered some of them. Thank you so much for being so frickin' excited about my chapter!

Kjata: That is so what I'm after, a mix of humour and romance, thank you so much! I totally agree that writing the story has to be fun otherwise what is the point, rest assured I'm loving it. And with comments like yours who could not love this? Thank you ever so much for being such a lovely reviewer!

Dare2Dream27: My idea is new and original? That concept is under some debate but thank you for saying so :) Yeah gotta love Esmerelda…here's a hint just for you, we haven't seen the last of her! You are a fantastic reviewer, thank you.

Francis Flute: I liked the last line too. I'm so glad you liked it and thank you for wishing me a happy Easter, I hope you had a good one.

Charmed-Goddess-07: Glad you thought it was so funny! I think this story has gotten better as its gone along too. I always warm up to an idea that at the beginning seems a little stiff. I'm so happy that my story is 'up there!' You're up there on my favourite reviewers list, believe me!

Dracoluver2009: You thought it was awesome? Thank you so much! 

MelissaAdams: You brought a smile to my face when my lips seemed to have forgotten how to lift up like that. Sorry to go all sappy on you but its totally true and in reply…

(Me): Oh and my pretty little reviewer just one more thing before you go.

(You): Yes?

(Me): falling onto the ground beside you what are we doing down here?

(You): Um your laughing spell made me fall over.

(Me): Oh gosh I'm so sorry, here let me help you up…wait a minute, why did I cast a spell on you again?

(You): shrugs Actually not quite sure. Hey you're a big meanie!

(Me): I am too! grabs the hem of your robe I'm really, really sorry!

(You): Ha who's grovelling on the floor now?! Settles comfortably in the throne I had been previously occupying Ah this is the life. Now entertain me!

(Me): I live only to please master

(You): Really if that was the case where was my chapter?

(Me): shrinks down and tries to sink through the floor I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry.

(You): Hmph, whatever. You're not forgiven, you'll have to work extra hard to gain my forgiveness.

(Me): Whatever you wish.

(You): grunts we'll see about that…so I want Draco and Ginny to live happily ever after and I want Harry to disappear off the scene oh and the chapters have to be longer oh yes and updated sooner and…

(Me): furiously scribbling notes with a roll of parchment and a quill 

Okay that was longer than I thought it would be! Thank you again you're my saviour.

Padfootedmoony: Thank you for saying it was great, Draco Ginny action is right here, come one come all!

Dracomio: consider one seed firmly planted! Hungry and gentle is the way to be! Thank you for reviewing.

McKenzieMac: Scottish one thinks?! Yep one hot mama in this story and Draco's going to get burnt! I totally love the idea that you read my story in one sitting…and I think you know what those cryptic messages meant! Thank you for reviewing….we all know that something's gotta give.

Draco'sFavourite: Impeccable manners get you everywhere in life. Thank you for saying you love my story. 

Anuri-Chan: I hope you don't cry every time you're acknowledged 'cos I'm going to keep doing it! Fluffy passionate cuteness is exactly what it was, nice description. I don't think you're pathetic, hey if I'm writing the story what does that make me?! As for the pasta thing…well what can I say I obviously am well in tune with my reviewers! Not to mention I love pasta and could probably smell it on you! Thank you for reviewing.

Noire1: Took your breath away huh? Cool! Your analysis of the kiss was so sweet, I hope you thought the lead up was worth it! I've never heard the "lick, kick" statement before but its going down in my little book of things that make me laugh…I don't really have a book but it'll go in a special reserved section in my brain at least! I'm not going to lose confidence or aspiration on you, I promise. I just lost a little bit of heart over the last couple of weeks but its slowly on the mend. Cookies and a hug will get you through anything so thank you for offering me some. Your review made me so happy during a bad time so thank you very much! 

Seven years: And you're a lovely, lovely reviewer! Ah yes we all knew Draco wouldn't be able to hack a little competition! Don't thank me, I thank you…see!

KawaiiRyu: Meep, sorry but I did! Um some intense snogging is well on its way expect its arrival next chapter…ooops bit of a give away! Whipped cream and leather pants…I don't know a girl who could resist, and I'm certainly not one to argue! Thank you for reviewing….no one has ever offered whipped cream and leather pants as an incentive before, good one!

Icy Lullaby: reading it non-stop! Wow you must have a strong constitution! Here is another chapter, you didn't have to wait too long, lucky you. Thank you for reviewing and being so excited about my little ol' story.

Phew another long one. I was contemplating not doing the thank yous this time and just putting it up but that would be a cop out especially considering the splendiferous reviews I got last time. Word count on today's thanks? 2084…completely nuts! Oh just one more thing…last one I promise! Today's chapter is 11 which means a drop down menu will appear in the corner…major milestone for me!

Love to all

Jess/star123

~*~


	12. Draco and Ginny Both the Passionate

Chapter 12- Draco and Ginny both the Passionate

WARNING! WARNING! EXTREME (R) ALERT! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY OFFEND PEOPLE! IT'S NOT TOO BAD BUT JUST BE AWARE THAT A BIT MORE THAN SNOGGING GOES ON!

Right good, got that out of the way : ) So I'm back and so soon, you proud? You better be! I know this chapter is amazingly short but just imagine it as a sort of interlude!

Disclaimer: If JK ever makes any of her characters behave like this there would be parent meetings all over the country to determine how best to get rid of her books. Yikes let's hope that never happens!

"Hold still." Ginny laughed gripping Draco's chin and dabbing at his cuts with a tissue. They were perched on the edge of the bath in the girls' bathroom in the infirmary; the sink was filled with warm, but now dark pink stained, water. She had already wiped the excess dried blood from Draco's face and it was only oozing slowly now from his wounds. Every time she touched the cuts to wipe away the blood Draco hissed with pain and jerked away from her. "There," she said at last, "that's the best I can do. I just wish you'd let me call Madam Pomfrey. What if it gets infected or something?"

"I'm not having that meddlesome old witch poking around my cut asking me how I got it." Draco said reaching up to touch the cut on his lip but Ginny slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch." She instructed.

Draco glared at her "So where's my sweet?" he demanded suddenly.

"What sweet?" Ginny asked, laughing.

"Well when I was younger and I had to go to the medi-witch I got a sweet." He explained crossly and Ginny smiled.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. Although I can't seem to reconcile that sort of normal, happy childhood memory coming from you. No offence.

"None taken, I'm sure." Draco replied dryly

"So where is it?" he then asked, crossing his arms defiantly. Ginny shook her head

 "What?" she asked, deliberately misunderstanding.  Then, taking a risk she usually would never even have considered she leant forward and placed her lips softly against his for a moment. She moved back and cocked her head to one side.

"Well?" she asked innocently, "Sweet enough?"

Draco stared at her, completely stunned. It had been so fleeting but she had kissed him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, which it quite obviously wasn't. He gulped then, recalling her attempt at being coy, he gave a sort of choked chuckle.

"Well I don't know." He said solemnly, "I didn't really get much of a taste." So saying he grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely. Ginny sighed against him and he gathered her close to his body. Butterflies exploded in her stomach and her hands gripped his shoulders as she pressed herself unabashedly against him. Draco ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly. Draco's hands roved up and down her back then, seeking further closeness, he slid his hands under her layers of clothing and against her smooth skin. She shivered at the contact and moaned into his mouth. The noise made Draco tense and he removed his hands from her as if her skin had suddenly become too hot to touch. He wrenched his mouth from hers and tipped his head back.

"We have to stop." He panted.

Ginny hung her head and bit her now swollen lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty new at this." she apologised, thinking it was her inexperience which had driven him away.

Draco shook his head.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said fervently, "I on the other hand am walking down a dangerous road."

Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco suddenly stood up.

"You know I could quote the age old 'Gryffindors will mutilate my body' routine but to be honest, and let's face it, I rarely am…" He took a deep breath and shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes. "There is no way I ever want Potter to be right, and especially not about you." He suddenly growled looking anywhere but directly at her.

"I'm not following." She said quietly looking up at him.

"See that there." he suddenly pointed at her, "That is exactly what I mean, you have no idea what I'm talking about and that's amazingly attractive but leaves me with no hope whatsoever. Tell me truthfully, your other boyfriends you held hands, kissed a couple of times with your mouth closed that kind of thing but did you ever get even close to the kind of intensity from just a moment ago?"

Ginny didn't even have to think about it. She doubted that anybody else could ever have felt the fireworks she had just experienced. She shook her head slowly in reply and he smiled mirthlessly, "I thought not. You're so new to all this it's charming and that's why Potter and your brothers are so terrified of leaving you alone with me. And come on, you can't blame them! If I had a sister I wouldn't let her within a mile of someone like me."

"We just kissed!" Ginny pointed out, "And it wasn't as if it was something I didn't want."

The comparisons between what she said and what Draco had used to wind up Harry earlier wasn't lost on either of them. 

"You've got to be the only person in the world I don't want to take advantage of. Just my bloody luck!" Draco groaned and Ginny stood up beside him.

"And what happens if I want my advantage to be taken?" she whispered. He looked down at her with a shocked expression and she blushed and looked away. "I can't believe I just said that." Ginny breathed and Draco grinned.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you?" He said with a shake of his head

"Oh I have some idea." She said cheekily

"Get along with you." He laughed opening the bathroom door and giving her a shove out of it, followed close behind.

The playfulness and ease which seemed to have slipped unnoticed into their relationship after the fight continued with them for the rest of the day. Ginny, revelling in the lack of insults and snide remarks, couldn't help but think the fight hadn't been such a disaster after all. During the afternoon she suddenly became aware of the fact that they were both waiting for something. What that something was she couldn't quite pin down but there was definitely something waiting on the outskirts of their consciousness and it developed into a fluttering feeling of anticipation. The cramped and excited feeling in Ginny's stomach reminded her of the feeling she got just before she used magic and she felt the power coursing through her veins. Something had to come to a head soon, change was in the air.

By the time night time came around Ginny felt like she had a fever. Her skin flushed whenever she came into contact with Draco and she found herself literally having to hold herself back on more than one occasion from throwing herself into his arms and kissing him for all she was worth. 

They skirted around mentioning their few moments of passion in the bathroom but they couldn't erase the knowledge and every touch, accidental or not so, had set the fire burning ever more brightly. As they crawled into bed that night they turned their faces away so the longing in each other's eyes wouldn't be seen. Ginny left one candle in the room burning and its soft orange flicker made the small circle of light it threw seem cosy and safe. They lay still for several minutes then one of Draco's hands reached out, as if of its own violation, and swept Ginny's hair off her neck. He regarded the smooth, pale patch of skin then gently, ever so gently, he lowered his lips to it. Ginny gasped as he made contact and her arm snaked round to cup his head. His mouth slowly trailed up her neck to her jaw line then round to her mouth and she rolled towards him as, finally, he kissed her full on the lips. This kiss was slower and sweeter but in no way less demanding then their other two. There was no thought of interruption or lack of time so they slowly lingered over every touch. Gradually Draco shifted over until Ginny was totally beneath him and their bodies were pressed up against each other. Hesitantly Ginny's hands slipped from his face down his body. As he wore no shirt her fingers found skin and she ran her hands appreciatively over his bare torso. Draco growled a low, deep sound from the back of his throat at her wandering touch and this emboldened her to spread her palms out and press him closer to her. Draco's hands were supporting his weight on either side of her head so he was experiencing a rare and torturous feeling of being touched rather then doing the touching. 

They continued this way for some time, they couldn't have said how long. Maybe it was an hour, maybe only five minutes but the time was both an eternity and much too short. Ginny's wandering hands were driving Draco insane and he couldn't handle not touching her so he gathered her up and pulled her and himself upright so she was straddling his legs. Desperate to feel her skin Draco ran his hands up under her white night dress. He closed his eyes briefly and then captured her lips in his own again and let his hands wander up and down her body catching her gasps and moans inside his mouth. The sweetness and tenderness he displayed with his hands overwhelmed Ginny and a solitary tear trickled out from beneath her closed lids. Draco saw it and immediately drew away. 

"And that's quite far enough for one day missy." He said sternly but with a hint of hoarseness in his voice which betrayed his emotions.

He kissed her abruptly on the forehead then pulled down her nightdress so it sat properly and demurely. Ginny couldn't believe he was stopping it. Recalling his reaction to her playfulness earlier she fluttered her eyelashes at him and shot him a longing look. He rolled his eyes to signify he knew her game then kissed her quickly but drew away before she really had time to register his lips on hers. She groaned in frustration and he smirked at her in amusement.

"Git." She muttered but this only made him smile more widely.

He gestured for her to lay back down and she snuggled under the covers, when Draco made no move to join her she cocked her head to one side on the pillow.

"Aren't you going to lie down?"

He shook his head slowly and settled himself sitting up with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin supported by his clasped hands.

"Extinguish the light Virginia, and go to sleep." He instructed.

The candle was close enough for her not to bother to use her wand so she blew lightly and the light flickered and died. Settling back into the bed Ginny turned towards Draco and relished in the fact that he was nearby and watching over her. She was safe and warm and tomorrow could just wait until tomorrow. 

In the darkness Draco sat hunched, deliberately keeping himself uncomfortable, he wouldn't sleep tonight, he had some thinking to do. It was time to let Virginia go, the only question was how.

I hate everything but the very end of this chapter which I must say I adore! On onto the thankyous:

Lilblondeiy214: I aim to please! I can't believe you actually look forward to reading each new chapter, that's great! Oh come on there is more than enough to criticise! Thank you anyway for being so sweet. Oh and I'm Australian and we always put the date first and then the month. I find it totally weird that you guys do it the other way round but there you are. Thanks for alerting me anyway, I understand that I'm probably annoying lots of people by not using their way but, hell, it's my story and I'll do it my way :)

Loving FanFics: Thank you so much for your well wishes, it means a lot to me and is one of the reasons I've updated again so quickly! Yeah fair amount of kissing goes on in this chapter but its going to have to leave you content for awhile, I'm sensing a drought! So much confusion huh? Probably just my writing, thanks for reviewing so positively.

Laura: Not sure, how many more would you like?! Thank you so much for reviewing and telling me that you love my story.

Bambooanime: yes ma'am!

Bigreader: Phew how could I ignore the capitals?! Almost killing Harry? I'd hardly say a dislocated shoulder is life threatening! Thanks for your enthusiasm anyway! 

Writerofthefuture: I'm glad I made you laugh and you enjoyed the OCC's rather then getting annoyed. What a fantastic reviewer you are!

Headmaster Cromwell: Thank you for suggesting your site. I have applied and am awaiting an answer.

The Heir of Slytherin: Jess backing away of course you're evil, you're very evil! Thank you for saying I'm developing my characters, it's all a matter of opinion! Thank you.

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: I think you're a gem too, a diamond, very snazzy! Thank you for your concern over my bf, it means a lot to me. He's well on to his road to recovery, YAY! Thank you for reviewing.

Lili: I read your reviews over and over trying to find something which might constitute as a flame but I couldn't find anything! I absolutely agree that you can't write a romance fic with Draco in character! I think everyone hates heroines at one stage or another, they annoy me to no end! I'm glad you liked the caravan scene, I admit I liked that one very much too, Esmerelda is cool if I do say so myself! 

I do love lists You weren't at all unsoothing to a writer's ego, well this one at any rate! Digressing is an authors blessing and a reviewers too! Ginny is a little bit fickle but surely we all are at one stage or another! I'm glad you love my Harry, you must be the only one who does! Plot? Ha! And I swear that your reviews were in no way offensive! I'm not going to flame your stories. Read? Yes. Flame? No. Review to your hearts content but I warn you my other stories are even worse than this one! 

Thank you so much for reviewing so thoroughly and so often! You are the opposite of a flamer!

Wizzabee: Beyond cute? Oh thanks cute is what I'm aiming for. Yep Harry will just have to deal, thank you for reviewing.

Meena2: Great review…again.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank you for saying you love my story, I have updated fairly soon.

Elvencherry07: What's a romance story without a fight over a girl? Yes Draco and Harry are a pair of animals! Thank you for reviewing.

Rainydaygirl4: Yay, I'm so happy you think it's hilarious :) Wow I monopolised your time like that? Cool! Thank you so much for thinking about my boyfriend. Believe me my wittiness can wear thin! GO YOU! There you are, thank you for the truly superb review.

Dracomio: Thank you so much for your well wishes. You rock. Thank you, as always, for reviewing.

Nitestar: Poor old Harry will never be good enough in your eyes will he?! Thank you for reviewing and let's face it the story wouldn't be worth anything if Harry wasn't in it so I guess you'll just have to put up with him!

Rubberduckii: I'm glad you love it and here is some more for you!

Karen1: I'm sorry you ended up missing my story…actually I'm kind of happy that you liked it enough to miss it, does that make any sense?! Of course everyone wants her to end up with Draco in the end. But I agree that it is sad about Harry. Ah the Ultimatum is a mystery…even to its creator. Thank you for reviewing :)

Padfootedmoony: Thank you for saying it was great. I wanted Draco to walk away because I thought it would be funny if he could be "more noble than Harry." Yeah stupid computers, what would they know?! Thank you for reviewing.

KawaiiRyu: I warned you! I told you there would be intense snogging and there was! Poor Harry, leave him alone! Thank you for reviewing, I hope the snogging was satisfactory!

HeatherWeasley-lover: A growl and a sigh? Best review ever! I'm so glad you love my story. Thank you.

Ayumi-dono: Get your confetti ready, I'm back! Ah we all want two guys fighting over us, girls prerogative! Sorry this chapter is short too, don't hurt me! Thank you for reviewing.

Anuri-Chan: Who doesn't love a fight in the name of love? They are very romantic, in theory anyway. Okay, I'm a dog demon? Some might take that as an insult, lol! Oh I love Love Actually, I'm going to buy it soon! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed your movie marathon.

Draco's Favourite: Yes ma'am!

Ash Night: Whoopee two reviews! You didn't have to you know…of course I'm glad that you did! I'm glad other library inhabitants think you're weird, I'm sure your laughter brightens their days. Oh I'm so glad you understand how weird it is to write kissing scenes. The sarcastic comments are for my own amusement rather than keeping him in character but it still seems to work! Why do you hardly ever laugh anymore? I think that's a horrible thing to say. When Ben went into the hospital I went and tried to make people happier and sometimes we laughed so hard we cried and sometimes we cried so hard we laughed. The moral to this story? Laughing is very important! I have written some more, just for you. Thank you for the reviews.

Icy Lullaby: I really get into the stories I like too. Poor Harry! He was the one who got seriously hurt but everyone is on Draco's side! Thank you for your concern over Ben. He's recovering well thanks.

SaekLover: Ah yes we love our protective boys, what would these stories be without them? King cakes smothered in chocolate with icing and no sugar for you!

JSaintG7: Thank you for complimenting my Draco, it means a lot to me! Thanks.

Sil3ntdeath: I know it's hard. I can't help but like Harry but Draco is also fantastic. Decisions, decisions! Oh you said I was a good writer! Bless! Thanks so much.

Francis Flute: blushes oh stop, you're embarrassing me…no hang on, don't stop! Thank you for your concern over Ben, that's so sweet of you. He's getting better, actually I told him that a few people had wished him well and he was so embarrassed about it, he's so cute! Thanks so much for your review…you said I can write well!!!!!

Dracoluver2009: Okay and this chapter is even shorter, sorry! I read your story and I liked it a lot, see review for further comments! Here is some more for you, thanks! 

Iced faerie: I don't know, why didn't you?! Oh you love my characters and my writing style…okay so I love you forever, no pressure or anything! Thanks for your ever so kind review :)

Dragonsprincess: OMG you're so sweet you asked about Ben before even reviewing. How nice are you? I got all overwhelmed when I read your review. He's getting better but he was embarrassed when I said some people had asked after him, awgh so cute! Anyway poor Ginny is woven into a vicious cycle of lies and deceit, what's a girl to do?! Thank you for reviewing.

Rutupatel: and I just love you! Sorry about getting you hooked…actually I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry at all, ha ha it was my evil plan! Yeah and the rest of this story isn't superficial at all, lol! Thank you for reviewing.

o0OMariaO0o: Ah I knew someone would protest sooner or later. Yeah I know it takes up a lot of room and time but I love it. On the whole people like it and it feels so much personal to get a repartee going with your reviewers. I'm sorry if it bothers you, just ignore the huge space down the bottom! Thank you for reviewing.

Romancefaerie16: My story, magnificent?! Hah! Thanks anyway. I have updated fairly soon and thank you for reviewing.

MelissaAdams: takes a deep breath and here we go!

Me: So I didn't review the next day but it was the day after so quit whining! Yes I know you're whining because I can hear it from Australia and that's saying something.

You: whining

Me: and to think I mentioned the word mature in your presence1

You: abruptly stopping your whining Hang on who has the power here? Who is the one who basically keeps you writing? Oh yeah that'd be ME, so lets have a little respect going.

Me: sighing you're right of course. Hey I know you can have Draco. I'm bequeathing him to you. Let's get rid of this Ginny bint and put you in her place. Actually I don't know if the other reviewers would be cool with that. How about we just pretend that you're Ginny, or, even better, when I'm done writing about him you can have him as your hypothetical, purely fictional slave, sound cool?

You: Let me think on it and I'll get back to you.

Amazing review as always, I was reading it in my info sys tutorial and giggling away to myself like a nutter! See what you do to me?! But don't stop, thank you!

FNP: Wow all in one go and you still love it! Awgh you're a lucky cricket, you can sit by me! (Mulan reference in case you haven't seen it!) Don't worry, there's enough fluff to choke on! Thank you for reviewing.

Phew, I've done it. The reviews are probably longer than the chapter, sorry o0OMariaO0o!

Goodnight everyone,

Jess/star123


	13. Harry the Triumphant

Chapter 13- Harry the Triumphant

I'm completely swamped with school work, exams are on their way and what with one thing and another this chapter is another little short one but it is up amazingly fast. I'm so sorry how about you put this one and last one together to form one satisfactory size chapter? Oh and I cringe to think what kind of reviews I'm going to get, he he he!

Disclaimer: You know this already…how many different ways can I say it? Not mine, don't sue me!

Sun streamed in clear and bright the next morning. Ginny stirred as some of it hit her across the face then smiled as the previous nights activities came back to her. She reached out to feel Draco beside her. There was nothing but air where he should have been. She opened her eyes and looked around but didn't see him anywhere, she had an overwhelming sense of confusion but then she realised it must have been a little after seven. 'Such a frickin' cliché.' She thought with a sigh, 'The girl always wakes up alone the next morning!' Smiling at the image of herself as a world weary and experienced woman she got up and dressed quickly then virtually pranced down the stairs towards the great hall to get some breakfast. She took her seat at the Ravenclaw table and nodded to the few other people dotted around. As it was early on a Sunday morning the place was pretty much deserted but looking over at the Gryffindor table she saw that, surprisingly, Harry was one of the few who was up. Grabbing a piece of toast she sauntered over to talk to him.

"Hi." She said cheerfully settling herself down on a bench beside him.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed happily, "And without Malfoy, it's so good to see you like this."

Ginny experienced a momentary flash of anger but it fizzled away as quickly as it had come and she simply shrugged, expecting her friends to accept Draco as she had come to was not something she could bank on. Anyway she was in such a good mood that she didn't want to ruin it. 

"How are you?" she asked, "Did Hagrid manage to fix you up alright?"

Harry groaned and rubbed his shoulder as if the very memory was physically painful.

"I should never have been so stubborn about going to Madam Pomfrey." He said with a rueful smile, "It hurt like nothing else." Catching sight of Ginny's stricken face he added, "But only for a moment and then I was right as rain."

"Yeah right." Ginny said unbelievingly but she appreciated his effort to reassure her anyway.

"So where is the cause of all my anger and resentment this morning?" Harry asked with an effort at being non-committal although Ginny knew he wanted to know how much time he had before they were interrupted.

Ginny shrugged, "Not sure." She said airily as if it didn't matter to her where he was although in actual fact she was a little bit antsy at the fact he had disappeared from their bed without so much as a by-your-leave.

"How refreshing!" Harry said eagerly then, noting her somewhat sour expression, he hastily changed the subject. 

They talked for a while about things she had missed in Gryffindor and he made her laugh with his little anecdotes. It was good to talk to him properly again, she realised, without any of the angst she had experienced when she had a crush on him. 

It took her a moment for the implications of that thought to sink in. _When_ she'd had a crush on him? That sounded past tense which meant… she looked closely at Harry as he talked to her and she felt nothing but friendship albeit a very strong friendship but it was purely platonic. The other little flutterings were gone, completely vanished.

"Gin, still with me?"

She blinked in surprise and grinned at him.

"Sorry." She apologised, "I was a million miles away."

"I hope I wasn't boring you." He laughed and she shook her head.

"No that wasn't what I meant." She said quickly.

"Good, because I always thought that we got along really well." Harry said sincerely reaching out and taking her hand.

Ginny blushed and nodded unable to think of anything to say. The blush wasn't from the excitement of the touch as it would have been three weeks ago but more the embarrassment one feels when someone who has a crush on you gets too close. 'Ha, so that's what it feels like!' she thought to herself in amusement. That must have been what Harry had felt for all those years. The next minute her head shot up and her eyes widened as the tugging at her wrist started.

Harry saw her expression and looked quickly down at her wrist which was lifting without any effort on her part.

"Is the half hour up?" he asked as Ginny stood up.

"Yep." She grinned, "Well it's been good to talk to you, Harry. I'll see you around."

"Wait a minute." He also stood and clutched tightly at her hand. "Ginny I have to say something but I can't say it with Malfoy lurking in the background."

A sense of dread bubbled up in Ginny's stomach and she shook her head fiercely.

"Harry…" she began warningly, fully intending to stop him before he ruined everything but he ploughed on.

"No Gin, please let me speak…"

She was being pulled away from him but he held tight and moved with her. "I really, really like you. I know I haven't always appreciated you and I'm sorry for that."

"There's no need to apologise, really." She said looking around the hall for any sign of Draco.

"But there is, Ginny please look at me."

She reluctantly turned her head and he smiled sheepishly at her. "I tried to stop my feelings, I really did. Ron told me to protect you and I didn't think I could as long as I was with you but being away from you over these past few weeks I've realised the only way I can keep you from harm is if I stay with you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Ginny nodded, she knew but it was too late, much too late.

"Harry." She said desperately, "Stop! Whatever you're going to say just don't."

"No I have to do it this time." He said confidently, Ginny shook her head harder.

"No, honestly you don't. People are lying when they say bottling up your feelings isn't good for you. It is, I can attest to that"

"Ginny what's going on?" Harry was having to hold her back with all his might now because Ginny was aiding the pulling sensation by struggling slightly against him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I'm so sorry Harry but I can't, we can't…" Ginny didn't know what she was saying and trailed off, continuing to search the great hall desperately for any sign of Draco.

"But we can! Go out with me, Ginny!"

Ginny spun around to face him again but the fatal words were spoken before she had a chance to stop them. The insistent pulling at her wrist stopped immediately and her right arm fell back to her side. An overwhelming sense of emptiness sank into the pit of her stomach and tears welled up within her eyes as the implications of Harry's words set in. 

"Oh Harry!" she choked out.

He mistakenly took her tears as happiness and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"I know I've taken years to say it. You've waited so patiently Ginny and I've been such a prat but I'm over that now and I promise I'll always be at your side. Whatever happens it'll be you and me and I….."

Ginny ceased listening to his romantic monologue and instead scanned the room over his shoulder for Draco. She saw him, as she knew she would, she had felt him enter the room, had felt his eyes on her. He was standing motionless in the door way of the great hall staring unflinchingly at her in Harry's arms. She shook her head, willing him to understand that it wasn't what he thought it was, and her tears spilled over and slid down her cheeks. 

"No." she whispered, desperately trying to get him to understand, "No!" 

But already his face was hardening and she saw the traces of emotion she had learnt to read so well slip away until he was as cold and unreadable as stone. Silently mouthing his name she reached for him but his eyes narrowed in hatred. Hatred at her. She hadn't seen that in his gaze for a long time and it hurt more now than it ever had before. Everything seemed to stop as they gazed at each other and Harry continued to babble away in the background. The other students in the Great Hall watched tensely, aware that something major was going on but unable to pinpoint exactly what it was.

"Don't." she sobbed, "Malfoy, don't." 

Harry immediately stopped talking and released her, looking at her quizzically then following her gaze to see Draco staring back at her. Instantly another level of tension was added to the atmosphere already thick with it and both squared their shoulders slightly as if preparing for another fight.

"Don't what Virginia?" Draco asked in an attempt at his usual sneering voice, in actual fact it come out croaky and thick with defeat.

"Don't hate me, don't go, don't…just don't." she said quietly reaching out to him but he took a couple of hesitant steps backwards, away from her.

"You have no right to ask anything of me." He growled, his gaze then focussed on Harry. "Well I guess she's all yours. You're welcome to her I've had my fun."

Harry leapt forward but Ginny flung herself between the two boys.

"No more, the whole stupid thing is over. No more." She shouted through her tears. Harry held out his arms and with one last defiant look at Draco she stepped into them and allowed Harry to cradle her against his chest.

"I think you'd better go." Harry ordered Draco.

The Slytherin smirked although it lacked it's usual malice. "Oh don't worry, now that I have the option I'll be staying as far away from the silly little girl as possible." He went as if to leave but then thought of something and turned his head back.

"Oh and Harry? When you have a couple of hours to spare get your girlfriend to tell you why we became attached in the first place. It is somewhat of an amusing story."

Ginny pressed herself harder against Harry in the hopes of drowning out Malfoy's spiteful words. It didn't work, they rang loudly in her ears fixing themselves firmly into her memory.

She felt rather than heard Draco leave the room and the next moment Harry cupped her tear-stained face and looked down at her kindly.

"It's alright Ginny. It's all over." He said soothingly.

"Yes," she said dully, "it's all over."

sobs It's so sad! Blimey how dramatic was this one? Hardly any humour at all, oh well! Thank you very much to:

KawaiiRyu: Ah good, I thought you'd enjoy it. Um they don't have to stay together…in fact in this chapter it's shown they don't! Thank you very much for your review.

NiteStar: Welcome to Angstville population Draco and Ginny! Sorry but fun times are not ahead! Come on you have to admit a hot and bothered Draco is very sweet. Thank you for your review.

FNP: A little bit of a thumping heart going on over there? Ah fabulous snogging has gone away for a while now! Thank you for mentioning my chapter titles. I started off doing it and now it's just become habit. I actually prefer it when I can just freestyle but now it's tradition! So anyway the point is thank you for appreciating them :) oh and the review as a whole.

Writerofthefuture: Somebody turn the fan on, we're fogging up! Didn't have to wait long this time, ha! Thanks always for your reviews.

Francis Flute: I know it wasn't exactly R but I was just covering my behind! See one person didn't like the 'smut' so I guess it just depends on different people. At least you still thought it was awesome and you like my Draco, thank you!

Ash Night: Oh sweetie! That sounds so awful, poor you. Can't anyone help you out? I sometimes get a creepy feeling but never so much that I have a panic attack. I'm seriously freaked out for you! There must be some specialist somewhere who can help you out. Anyway my best wishes are with you and I hope you find a way to stop them soon. Right…….don't say I'm good at writing mushy scenes because it is simply not true!!! I hope you return to the library to spread joy around soon and that you enjoyed your clothes shopping :) Thanks.

Dracoluver2009: Were you surprised I was right? I am writing the story after all, lol! Although let's face it sometimes the characters just run off on their own and they are determined not to stick to the very vague plan I have in my head! Um yeah some hurting is going to go on, sorry. Thank you for your review.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Sorry what was that? ducks as KuTiExAzNxAnGeL throws a book at her head oh right please update soon, love it? Okay got it now! Well as requested….

Iced Faerie: And I want to thank you for reading it! I did leave you hanging but not for long, here is another one for you. Thank you for being so appreciative about my story.

Bigreader: 9.9!!!!!! Bloody cheek! Just kidding :) Caps lock and a 9.9, cool! Thank you for reviewing so enthusiastically.

Elvencherry07: Lucius? Where did that come from? I'm not going to bring big daddy into the mix. I have done so the last two stories and this time I just wanted to keep it insulated at Hogwarts with only a few characters involved. I'm not going to bring Lucius in at this late stage. No we're stuck with the fluffy all the way! Thank you for your concerned review!  
LovingFanFics: I hoped so! Don't guess my plot lines it makes me feel redundant, lol! Ah no waiting impatiently this time, I was ever so speedy! Anyway hope you liked it, I certainly liked your review as always.

Icy Lullaby: Yeah up until basically the last line the music in the background was bouncy, bouncy happy and then someone turned on the horror soundtrack and it all went wrong! Don't break down, I need you to review more, lol! Thank you as always.

Dracomio: Amazing? Puh, whatever! Let's rock together, okay?!

Ayumi-dono: choking on confetti enough, enough! Ah who am I kidding? More, more! Well now you can know what happens next, hope you liked it. Thank you.

RomanceFaerie16: Quick, quick, must get reader back onto the full of her chair! What do you mean not very fluffy? That was fluff overload in my books, lol. Ah by let her go I mean…let her go! Thank you for reviewing.

Sil3ntdeath: Oh wow!!! I'm so happy that you think I inspired you, that's fantastic. Yay we need more Draco/Ginny fics out there. Let me know when it's up :) Thank you for reviewing, you made me all happy.

Bambooanime: your review made me laugh so hard, I wasn't expecting it. I was sitting in an Info Sys tutorial and people looked at me strangely. I couldn't really explain what was funny either so I just played the whole superior card, "I know something you don't know!" Sorry to disappoint but I'm bad enough when it comes to kissing 'going all the way' would just be too hard to write! Thank you for reviewing so …enthusiastically disappointed?

Padfootedmoony: forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest, I think Draco said that earlier on at some point. Yes they are cute but what's a romance without some angst? I hope it doesn't annoy you too much, thanks for reviewing.

o0OMariaO0o: I'm glad you still love my story! You weren't being a butt, that's just your opinion. I agree that when I'm reading a story and I think they've done a nice long update and it turns out half of it is just thank yous I get annoyed but I like thanking my reviewers! I will keep my writing up, if only just for you! Thanks for reviewing.

Slytherin Queen: I liked your review, it made me laugh. Like "yes, yes Jess well done stop congratulating yourself and get on with it!" not too long a wait oh Slytherin Queen! Thank you for reviewing and saying you love my story.

Kjata: You made me giggle with the "virgins until they're 35 thing!' Well I guess it all depends on people's sensibilities, I just wanted to warn people in case they'd get offended. Draco? Stupid? Ah yeah! Yeah rock on the inevitable, we all know that everyone loves a predictable plot line, hopefully though I'm going to manage to slip a few surprises in. Oh your comment is not corny at all. I wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it above my computer along with all my other random bits of info, pics and postcards. So thank you for your fantastic review.

...... : I'm sorry if ch12 offended or annoyed you in anyway, I did warn people at the beginning. I have to agree that there is nothing wrong with a romance story that sticks with just kissing. I made sure my characters didn't do anything all that awful. I read a fic not that long ago where some serious making out happened and I really wanted to see if I could write like that. Nothing really happened plot wise in that chapter so disregard it if you like. Thank you for saying you like the rest of it though and I'm glad you voiced your opinion and it's an utterly valid one. No more, I promise :)

Starrynight12312: Even before I read your review I liked you because you had 123 in your name but now I've read your review I like you even more! Seriously I got all choked up at how sweet you were :) You registered so you could tell me how much you liked the story?! How awesome are you? VERY! You said I'm writing one of the best D/G stories and that would be enough to reserve a spot in my heart for you but you went on and said I was talented and my characters were good and that you're addicted. Now you have yourself a frickin' penthouse apartment complete with Jacuzzi and wide-screen TV in my heart! Thank you so much for being so unbelievably sweet!

Thank you all and good night :)

Jess/star123


	14. Ginny the Confronter

Chapter 14- Ginny the Confronter

Here we go again! I didn't realise that people thought that maybe the last chapter was...well the last chapter but no, never fear we've got a way to go yet! This one is too dramatic but I really couldn't see any way round it.

Disclaimer: Although I'm a big Ginny/Draco fan in fanfiction I don't think I would understand if JK decided to have them get together in her books! There's a hint as to the authenticity of this story.

* * *

"Cheer up Ginny." Hermione slid into the big comfy chair next to Ginny and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

It had been a week since the disastrous confrontation in the great hall and Ginny had been unable to pull herself out of a deep slump. She had moped around the common room sitting in a chair and gazing into the fire for inordinate amounts of time, much to the annoyance of other's wanting a spot near the heat!

Ginny gave Hermione a small, totally unconvincing smile and rested her head gently against her friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, I guess I just feel a bit weird."

"It'll pass, I'm sure." Hermione said soothingly stroking her hair softly and making expressive movements with her eyes at Ron.

"What?" he mouthed shrugging at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ron agrees, don't you Ron?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone

"I do?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger and he hurried over, "Oh of course I do. Hermione's right."

Ginny giggled, "You've got him well trained, I'm proud of you." She said to Hermione. The smile soon left her face and she sighed.

"Ergh I'm so sick of moping about over this. I'm away from Malfoy, it's good, right?"

"Right!" Both Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"But…" Ginny began and Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No buts." She said firmly

"Ah!" Ron suddenly clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head as if trying to block out something horrible.

"What?" Hermione asked reaching out for him in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy and butt in the same conversation, wrong, wrong, wrong!" he said hysterically. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing. When they finally got themselves under control Hermione sent her boyfriend an exasperated look.

"Wrong but, if I meant butt as in bottom then…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ron yelled again storming out of the common room.

"It's been a week, why am I still brooding over this? I'm not like this usually, what's happened to me?" Ginny groaned once her laughter had once more subsided. Hermione gave her another hug and sighed,

"I don't know what to say, Gin." She said sadly, "I hate seeing you all upset about this, I don't even know what you're so sad about or else I'd help you out."

"I seem to have completely stuffed up three people in all of this. Me, Malfoy and Harry. Harry! Oh Hermione the whole thing is so awful!" Ginny wailed.

Hermione nodded sadly. Ginny had faced the inevitable talk with Harry the night after she was forcibly separated from Draco. "It was the worst thing…"

* * *

Flashback

"Harry?" Ginny knocked softly on the Seventh Year Boys' dormitory door and then poked her head round it.

Harry and Dean were swapping homework answers and looked up guiltily as she entered the room.

"Oh it's just you." Dean said, greatly relieved, "I was worried it would be Hermione come to scold us …again!"

Ginny shook her head with a smile.

"No, just me. I have no problem with your guys copying off each other, it's your funeral, but I do want to speak to Harry for a moment."

Dean shrugged, "Fine." He said getting off his bed, shooting Gin a wink then shutting the door behind him.

Harry got off the bed also and smiled nervously at her.

"Well…" he said awkwardly, "This is uncomfortable. You shot off yesterday after that whole big scene and it gave me the vague impression that you weren't as thrilled about the whole thing as I was."

Ginny smiled sadly and sank down on the nearest bed. After a moment Harry sat next to her and they both stared at the floor for a while.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said quietly, "You've changed your mind."

Ginny clenched her eyes tightly shut for a moment then took a deep breath and opened them again.

"It's not so much a case of changing my mind." she said cautiously, "It's not like I suddenly realised that…ergh I don't know what to say Harry."

"Just tell me the truth." He said softly, "Don't drag it out and don't bother to spare my feelings, we're a bit beyond that now anyway."

Ginny continued to search for some words but she couldn't find them so she just shook her head and continued to avoid looking at him. There was another long silence.

"So just tell me. Did something happen between Malfoy and you?" he asked hopelessly clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Well I wouldn't call it a something it was more like…" Ginny trailed off again, "Yeah something happened." She said in defeat.

Harry nodded, "I sort of figured. So he…kissed you?"

Ginny nodded miserably.

"More than once?"

Ginny nodded.

"And you participated?"

Ginny nodded

"More than once?"

Ginny nodded

"Every time?"

Ginny nodded

"You were never forced?"

"No, okay? No!" Ginny finally snapped, "He kissed me, I kissed him, we kissed each other and I was just as much involved. I'm sorry but that's the truth."

"You're sorry?" Harry asked quietly, "You're sorry?! I thought you said you would never lie to me, Ginny and that is a bald faced lie. You're not sorry at all."

Ginny's draw dropped at the unfairness of this statement.

"I AM sorry!" she insisted, "Maybe not of the way things were with Malfoy but for the way I treated you. Of that I really am sorry."

Harry stood up and began pacing the length of the room.

"So when did things change? When did your friends of six years become unimportant in the face of your enemy of six years? Did you just trade us all in? Just like that?"

"No!" Ginny yelled, "No, nothing like that!" she jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, "Stop walking about and listen to me. It just kind of happened and I never replaced him with you guys."

Harry turned to face her his eyes narrowed.

"Okay so what were you planning on doing? Staying magically connected to him forever? That was your brilliant plan?!"

Ginny shrugged hopelessly, "I didn't have a plan, I knew that we couldn't keep it up forever but things just seemed to be coming round my way and I was happy. Do you know what it's like to have six brothers Harry?"

"No. Family isn't one of my strong points I don't even know what it's like to have parents and the only person I could consider family died in my fifth year." Harry reminded her bitterly.

Ginny flushed in mortification, "Alright excuse me whilst I remove the hypothetical foot out of my mouth," she said in frustration, "but just try and understand. Maybe you can't identify with me but can't you just listen? I have always been an outcast in my family. It wasn't intentional or even noticed by half of them but not only am I the youngest but I'm the only girl. My brothers all have a bond that I can't touch. My identity seems to come through my relationship with other people, no-one ever talks to me as just me. I'm either sister of the Weasley boys or I'm the friend of the famous Harry Potter or I'm the girl was controlled by Tom Riddle in my first year. I have a lot of baggage Harry but for once I was able to just be myself and someone saw me without the rest of my life tagging along. Can't you see how powerful that was?"

"Malfoy didn't see the real you, Gin." Harry stated calmly, "He saw the Ginny when she's taken out of her real life, he doesn't know you as you really are. You may not like your baggage Ginny but it isn't as if it's going anywhere and, like it or not, it's part of who you are." He caught at her hands and stared deeply into her eyes, "I'm not sorry that I pulled you out of that, I'm not! You couldn't live your life like that! Once I found out did you just expect me to sit back and do nothing?"

Ginny's mouth formed an 'o' shape and her eyes widened. In a jerky gesture which almost threw her off balance she yanked her hands out of his grip.

"Once you found out? What did you find out Harry?"

He looked at her mulishly and closed his mouth firmly. Ginny tapped her foot impatiently, "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

Harry sighed, "I got a letter late last night."

"A letter?"

"Yeah somebody told me that I could break the bond by asking you out."

"Somebody?" Ginny suddenly felt like ice was being pumped through her veins, "Somebody who?"

"It wasn't signed." Harry replied edgily and she suddenly sat down on the nearest bed.

"But it was from him, wasn't it?" she asked dully, "Malfoy, he told you how to break the spell."

"Well I don't know anyone else at Hogwarts who has an owl like that." It was as close an admission as she was going to get from him. He rested a hand gently on her shoulder as she stared blankly at the wall.

"He told you? He told you everything about it?" she muttered seemingly ignoring his presence, however he decided to answer her questions anyway.

"No all the letter said was 'ask Ginny out and the bond will be broken.' I didn't know whether I should trust it or not but what did I have to lose?"

At his last words Ginny abruptly stood up, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Me Harry." She snarled, "You had me to lose." She stalked out of the dormitory and slammed the door so hard one of Dean's WestHam posters fell off the wall.

End flashback

* * *

Draco had skilfully avoided Ginny for that whole long week. Of course he had been helped by the fact that Ginny spent a large amount of time sulking in her dormitory but when she had been out and about in the castle she had been desperately searching for him. He hadn't been there when she went to the infirmary to collect her stuff and no matter how she tried to time her meals to coincide with his he always managed to allude her. She never told any of her friends who she was desperately looking for but it was pretty obvious to everyone what was going on. They said nothing and hoped she would grow out of her obsession sooner or later.

But Ginny was resolute. She needed to see Draco, even if it was to determine that he wanted nothing more to do with her. She needed closure. So the next week when she came face to face with the subject of all her angst in a corridor she seized the opportunity.

"Malfoy!" She grabbed his arm

He turned to see her and his whole body rippled with tension. His face, previously fixed with a normal expression suddenly stilled into a frightening parody of neutrality. He froze for a moment as he adjusted himself to give nothing away and then he twisted away from her. She had been expecting this, however, and she held on tight until, realising he wasn't going to be able to shake her off, he looked down at her.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Ginny looked around the corridor at the other students and, without bothering to reply, she dragged him into an alcove nearby so they were hidden from prying eyes.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked indignantly when they were safely tucked away.

"Why have you been _trying_ to see me?" he countered and she sighed.

"Don't waste my time Draco, you know perfectly well why I've wanted to see you. And I hate it when people answer a question with a question." She grumbled as an afterthought

His eyes remained perfectly cold as he surveyed her disinterestedly.

"I'm at a loss, tell me why."

"I just wanted…damn Malfoy I don't have to explain myself to you!" she exploded, "Isn't it enough that I missed you and wanted to see you?"

He shook his head, "No." he answered shortly. "Tell me why you've been chasing me all over the school."

"I haven't!" she cried indignantly, "Chasing you indeed! I'm not sure this alcove was a good idea, there doesn't seem to be enough room for me, you and your ego! You have had a serious attitude readjustment since last time I talked to you, Malfoy. And I don't like it."

"I really couldn't give a damn what you do or don't like Weasley, now I have to go." He growled but Ginny saw that he didn't meet her eyes.

"Weasley now is it?" she sniped, "Not even Virginia, wow you must be feeling very threatened."

He whirled around and forced her back against the wall.

"What do you want?!" he snarled desperately. She shrugged, catching and holding his gaze.

"I don't know." She said trying to get through the veil he had put across his eyes, obscuring the emotion she had once been able to read so well, "Maybe, well…don't you miss me just a little?"

He laughed mirthlessly and released her.

"You are so bloody selfish." He said, "You've got your Harry now what do you want from me?"

"Why does it always have to be about taking?" Ginny asked exasperatedly, "Why can't it be that I'm willing to give you something?"

"In my experience that's not how it works." Draco went to move off then turned back around, "And anyway _Virginia_," he stressed her name, "didn't you know that you can't miss what you never had in the first place?"

His words sliced through Ginny's tough resolve and she stood for a moment not sure whether she should collapse against or slam his head into the wall behind her. To Draco's advantage she selected the former and she crumpled against the wall. Letting the cold stone support her where once Draco had been. "This isn't over." She whispered after him pulling herself together and heading for her next class "Plan b is going to kick you where it hurts Malfoy, believe me."

* * *

Yukky! Crumpling against a wall? So cliché and pathetic! Oh well she rallied a little at the end. I received so many reviews for the last chapter it was unbelievable so thank you to takes a deep breath…:

LovingFanfics: That's right no more goodnight snogging, it was a one off kind of deal. Well here's hoping I put you firmly back on the middle of your seat, I didn't know I could keep people in suspense, yay for me! Well I didn't take too long I don't think. Thank you for everything.

Julia: No definitely not the end, I'm glad you like my story, thank you.

Jessiebear: chill it isn't over! Here's some more for you. Take deep breaths and realise that there is still a little way to go.

Dracoluver2009: Why? Because otherwise there wouldn't be a story! Don't be sad I'm sure it will be okay in the long-run. Thank you for reviewing!

Iced Faerie: No I can't just end it there, you're right. Calm down I'm back and everything is okay! Thank you for reviewing in such a panic!

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: YES, YES throws things back YES! Thank you for your review, sorry things don't seem to be going your way!  
Kawaii Ryu: Everybody hates Harry, it's not really his fault. Come on would you enjoy this story at all if there was no dramatic ending? If they just stayed together and were boring? Here is some more for you, thank you for being so melodramatic over my little ol' story.

Dracomio: who's sneaky? Me? Harry? You? I'm glad you thought that bit was sad, I thought I might have over or under done it. Thank you for reviewing.

Salazar's Heir: Who's this anonymous geek person?! Being all the way across a country is no excuse! JK, so I'm glad you were able to enjoy the warm, fuzzy feelings together with the sadness and sobbing, what a nice range of emotions for you. Poor Draco? What did he do to deserve your pity? You can just keep your nasty snake to yourself thank you! But here's your chapter anyway, oh mighty master!  
Very evil daughter of lord Vol: Why does everyone keep thinking it was the end? Calm down it's all okay :) Thank you so much for saying that you love my story, you're so sweet! I can't believe you like my plot, bless! Well here's some more for you.

Icy Lullaby: Well that seems to be an okay rhythm for your heart beat. Leave Harry alone, it kinda wasn't his fault! I should stop writing nasty things about poor Harry, everyone hates him! Thank you for your review, you are brilliant at making those things up.

SarkLover: No review is ever submitted too late, I love and appreciate them all! No I'm not trying to kill you, why would I endanger one of my favourite reviewers? I have written more, no need to be so impatient! NO don't bring up the Mardi Gras! I thought we'd agreed to let that go? Cough Sydney is best cough Okay now onto your other review yeah it was a bit angsty. I've been trying to avoid it but I think there needed to be just a little bit there. Well we will just have to wait and see. Yeah right you all know the outcome really :)

Anuri-Chan: Oi, no losing privileges when I want reviews! No I'm just kidding, you don't have to apologise for not reviewing every chapter! Oi, leave Harry alone! Draco is the baddie at the moment in my books! Although I have to agree that it is easier to like Draco especially since I deliberately wrote Harry to be annoying in this story. Blimey you are a marathon girl! I loved Peter Pan, it was so cute :) Thank you for reviewing and be good so you maintain your computer rights!  
lilblondeiy214: Yes, let's rid the world of sugar coating of everything bar doughnuts! I am in the process of being taught how to surf by my bf's obsessed friends! They take it so seriously and I just laugh at them. I think it's pretty awesome here but I'm biased :) Well my friend here is the definitive answer. Our toilets flush spin to the left so I can attest to that being true! Congratulations on coming first in the choir contest, you rock! Don't worry, no sappy Draco here if I can help it. I can't believe you call me your favourite author from Australia, that makes me ridiculously happy! Although I think most countries do it the Australian way so it isn't my brilliant idea or anything! No need to be teary eyed or sad I'm sure it'll all come right in the end. Thank you for reviewing.

Mereschino: Well that just about sums that up! Thank you for being angry at Draco when a lot of people see it as all Harry's fault! You think Draco is hot? Yay! Thank you.

Sil3nt Death: Yet another person who thinks it is poor Draco. As you will have seen in this chapter there is nothing poor about it! Thank you for reviewing, good luck with your story.

Wizzabee: Yay someone who realises Draco is being a prat. Well I don't want you going insane so I hope this helped. Thank you for reviewing.

Ayumi-dono: EEEK ducks the confetti bomb wow love and hate mixed up so close together. Hugs and bombs in one fell swoop. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters there are to go but I'd make an estimate of about ummm six? Don't quote me, it might change but that seems a fairly close number. As for the hospital wing thing I didn't mean for it to be too significant. I only meant that he didn't want to go to the area where Draco kind of reigned. That was where Draco and Ginny had their moments and Harry sensed that he didn't want to enter that area again. Here is an update for you. Thank you for reviewing with so much confetti.

Writerofthefuture: don't cry, it'll be okay! I think I have had about five "poor Draco's" by now. Well really I wanted you all to see that he still had to deal with the prat within and you still all love him! Well you did have to wait a little while but not too long. Thank you for reviewing.

RomanceFaerie16: Thank you for saying I am at the perfect level of fluff. That makes me feel a whole lot better about my writing. Thanks again.

Elvencherry07: go the fluff. Thank you for recognising Ginny, everybody else seems to think it is Draco who needs the sympathy! Thank you for reviewing also.

Francis Flute: Come on it isn't really Harry's fault. Give the poor guy a break! Thanks for reviewing.

Starrynight12312: Ah random visits can sometimes yield the best results. How am I going to get them back together? You'll see. It won't be as easy as Ginny sending him a note and snogging him, believe me it's a bit more complicated! Isn't my heart good enough real estate for you? Lol! Thank you for reviewing instead of doing your homework but you'd better run along and do it now, I don't want you failing over a story, even thought it could be considered the best compliment there is! Thanks.

JSaintG7: Yeah I hope it is fun, even through all the angsty rubbish I'm going to try and keep it a little light-hearted. I certainly will keep writing and thank you for your review.

Angelbear: I'm really happy you love my story. Well Ginny doesn't really tell him…but you know! Thank you for reviewing

Pawzz: it's my story I can do whatever I like and you can't do a thing about it, mwahhahaha! Okay sorry about that but I do love to leave people hanging. You got the "Draco making an ass of himself" bit right! Thank you for reviewing

Dragonsprincess: believe me I understand, I've been too busy to write! I told Ben that you said hello and thought blushing boys were cute and he threw a pillow at me! Bloody cheek! I'm blaming you for the fact that it took me unawares and I toppled off the bed making him laugh at me when I was the one who was supposed to be laughing at him. Grrr, I'll have my revenge! Your predictions were pretty good. She hasn't gotten around to telling Harry about the ultimatum yet, when she does the know-you-what is really going to hit the fan! Anyway thank you for reviewing, even if it was technically your fault I fell off the bed!

Rose Petel: Oh well she still has the love of two good men, that's gotta count for something! Thank you for identifying with one of my characters!

DP: Ah yes I did it just to annoy you, no really I did! I will continue soon and thank you for saying I am doing an awesome job. That makes you awesome in my books!

Ash Night: Don't you shrug your shoulders at me young lady, I'll feel bad for whoever I want to feel bad for! Don't trivialise something so obviously important. Wow I almost made you cry? Yay! Whoopee for deliberately going to the library to create havoc! I can't believe you hugged that guy and told him about Draco hating Ginny. That is so unbelievably awesome, you're my hero! I hope you're wearing your comfy jeans for this chapter! Thank you for reviewing and getting so into my story. Say hi to the guy in your science class for me!  
MelissaAdams: Poor Harry, he's a bit of an innocent in all this and you want Ginny to beat him up? Meanie! Don't stress about the dialogue, your reviews are excellent whether or not we have a power struggle in them! Thank you for always reviewing and saying just the right thing!

Bigreader: he had to so there would be a plot, I know it's kind of a side issue but there actually needs to be something holding the snogging scenes together! Thank you for reviewing, you always add a bit of "Hate Harry" spice!

NiteStar: I didn't even realise it was a cliffie but a few people have been complaining about it so I guess it was! I won't be too mean to him I promise! Thank you for reviewing.

Rutupatel: Hey don't apologise! Thank you for saying that I am unpredictable but surely you had all guessed that it couldn't be clear sailing for the two of them?! Yeah I kind of got that you wanted Gin to end up with Draco and we'll see about that! I'm more than glad that you spend more time reviewing my story than anyone elses it makes me feel very special! Ha, ha you fell into my web of being hooked, yay. Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews.

Zarahelma: one little thing, thank you!

Meena2: addicting is how I planned it. Wow you wrote more than usual! Thanks :)

Chimerical: sorry if I gave that impression but no, it isn't all over that's just what my stupid characters think! Thank you.

Mo the Deatheater: I love your name, it made me laugh when I first saw it. Thank you for saying my story is original and also for asking after Ben. He's much better and that means that I want to get back into everything including this story. I've told other people and I'm telling you, Harry is not going to die! Honestly, you people….thanks for your review, I'm glad you finally found time to read my story.

GothicSorceressRikku15: thank you for saying my story is one of the best you've read. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I love the character Rikku in FFX and FFX2, my best friend plays the games and I watch, Rikku was my favourite character. Anyway I'm not sure whether your name refers to her or somebody else so I'll just shut up now. Thank you for reviewing.

Soccerstarz: Michael Owen is my soccer star…oh and Emilie Heskey! Sorry anyway this story is far from over, never fear. Thank you for saying my story is great, you're a great reviewer.

Joco94: I'm so glad you think it makes sense, it is hard to write Draco in a romance fic!

FNP: but I hope it was a good kind of sadness. Yay for sticking up for writing to my reviewers, what you said made it all worthwhile, if people like it, I'll continue doing it, I have to say that I enjoy it even though it does take a while!

Padfootedmoony: wow I actually got an emotion out of you, I made you sad? Yippee! Here's the next chapter for you I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing so wonderfully all the time.

BubblyFizz03: you read it twice? You read it twice??!? Wow, you are amazing! I can't believe you changed your opinion on D/G fics because of me pause whilst I wipe away a tear thank you! Why did you read my story in the first place if you hate the pairing? Of course I don't mind that you put my story on a disc. It's hardly important to anyone but me that you took the time to do that! That you even wanted to is a huge burst of confidence for me. Wow a virtual pat on the back for my kissy, kissy scenes, that makes me feel a lot better about them. Thank you for understanding the necessity of someone of the OCC moments in my fic. I'm glad you still like it anyway. My other two stories Voldemort and the death eaters were involved and this time I really wanted to veer away from the serious stuff this time. I know a fully rounded HP story should really incorporate all aspects but I really wanted to stay totally fluffy and have the only disasters come from the internal affairs of the students. I vaguely mentioned the war earlier on but that's really as far as I want to go with that. Sorry if it annoys you but if you think about it, it would be a bit ridiculous to introduce another plot so far into the story. Argh Hagrid was hard! Never again, I'm never writing him again! Thank you for appreciating that and for your amazing review. I don't feel I've done it justice but I hope you take this as a small offering of my appreciation…hugs and cakes!

Riotgirl-gc: no need to apologise, you're back now with two absolutely sensational reviews! Wow, still dancing? You must be tired by now. I'm glad I've made this story addictive for you. No 12 steps until after I've finished, okay! Yeah Ben's accident and the subsequent weeks in hospital scared me to the very core but I'm getting over it now he's getting better. Well I couldn't continue for a while but once he started to recover then I was really happy and wanted to show my happiness through this story. Weirdly enough it has all gotten sad and angsty, whoops! Thank you for your two excellent reviews they rocked!

Noire1: Everybody keeps apologising for missing a chapter, seriously although I love your reviews please don't feel bad if you can't! I hope your exams have been going well, good luck with your results although I'm sure you don't need it. This story is going to end moderately happily. It will seem happy but the epilogue will have a sting in the tail, I have already figured that out because I'm going to write a sequel and I've pretty much planned that already! Thank you so much for asking, Ben is feeling heaps better and is able to spend more and more time out of bed each day. Your reviews always make me feel better, so keep 'em coming! Thanks

That took forever, I'm exhausted! And now to bed, hooray!

Smiles,

Jess/star123


	15. Draco the Prat

Chapter 15- Draco the Prat

* * *

Okay I know, I know. Some of you will have been quick enough to notice the authors note which I posted briefly to explain the long delay. I've finished my exams just today and the first thing I did (after seeing the new Harry Potter!) was to put this chapter up. I don't expect you to forgive me for my long disappearance but be assured that I now have four and a half weeks of holidays with many updates planned!

* * *

Disclaimer: I love Alfonso! The third film was so much better than the first two …cough I mean this isn't my idea at all.

* * *

Draco woke suddenly. He stared up at the green canopy of his four-poster and listened intently. Someone was in his dormitory. Someone who shouldn't be. It had been the soft click of the latch opening that had alerted him and the slow creaking of the door opening.

There was a soft tread inside the room and his curtains ruffled slightly as someone passed by. All his muscles tensed ready to spring out of his bed and attack. He waited for a moment hoping to be given another hint as to where the intruder was in the room and was granted his wish when a small, pale hand curled around he edge of one of his thick, emerald, curtains.

Quick as a flash he sprang into action. He leapt forward, grabbed the hand and rolled backwards, twisting lithely and landing with the intruder pinned beneath him with his hand over their mouth. He put on his fiercest expression to intimidate them and as such it took a moment for his brain to register who it was trapped beneath him. As soon as it did his stomach dropped violently.

"You again!" he hissed. Ginny blinked up at him in surprise and a little bit of fear. Draco reluctantly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Hi." She whispered somewhat sheepishly.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he shook his head in disbelief. She was dressed in her white nightdress and the memories it brought back made him shift uncomfortably on top of her but he was unwilling to let her up so quickly. "No we'll come to that," he corrected himself, "_How_ did you get in here first?"

Ginny smirked, her expression a direct replica of Draco's most scornful expression,

"You should really change your password more often. Stupid Slytherins, so sure no-one would dare intrude into their territory. I remembered the password from when we came down here to get your stuff when we first got attached. That's also how I know where your dormitory is and which bed is yours."

"Oh you're just so clever aren't you." He sneered sarcastically.

"I have my moments" she made a movement as if to rise but he pushed her back down.

"Listen to me," he whispered spitefully, "I have nothing to say to you so you should just leave."

Ginny burst into giggles which she tried to stifle with her hands. She got herself under control and looked up at him, her eyes glistening with mirth.

"He says sitting on top of me and not letting me get up. You're just full of contradictions Malfoy."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Well I know you're not going to leave me alone until you've had your say, so say it and be quick so I can get back to sleep."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to be even more grouchy through lack of sleep. I don't think Hogwarts could take it!" Ginny laughed but when he simply looked down at her she sobered up. "I was just thinking", she said softly, "about our time with Esmerelda. She knew what was going to happen. She knew something between us was going to change and then we were going to be separated. Not only did she know, you knew too, admit it."

Draco shrugged, which was a difficult movement to make in his current position.

"So what if I did?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open and Draco had to prevent himself from leaning down and taking advantage of her open mouth by covering it with his own.

"Because", she squeaked indignantly, "you said you intended to fight for what you deserve."

"And", his voice deepened, "what do I deserve?"

Ginny daringly raised herself onto her elbows and moved until her nose was almost touching his.

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked her voice becoming unaccustomedly sultry.

"Humour me." His voice seemed to come from the very back of his throat and Ginny could feel the vibration in his chest passing onto her. She sighed.

"Fine you want me to spell it out for you? Right its me, you moron, you deserve me!"

Draco couldn't hold himself back anymore. He grabbed the back of her head and let his lips meet with hers. He'd missed her so much he clung to her tightly for several moments before realizing she hadn't responded to him at all. In fact she was lying still watching him her warm lips, although not pulling away, remaining still. He released her roughly and looked at her questioningly. He was hurt, no question, why hadn't she jumped at the chance to be with him?

"Not like that Malfoy." She said quietly as if answering his internal question, "I don't want to be used by you for your own selfish games. I want you, there's no question of that, but on equal terms not just yours."

"You're wrong, I don't deserve you." Draco growled climbing off her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Do you mean that you're not good enough for me or that you didn't do anything to deserve someone as awful as me?" she chuckled trying to lighten the situation but Draco's glare told her that it was not appreciated. "Please Draco," she said sitting up and reaching out towards him, "can't we sort something out? I'm not with Harry, I never have been. I think you know who I want to be with."

"Let's not get into this again Virginia." Draco said wearily, batting her hand away "Go back to your dormitory and go back to your life and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Geez put it bluntly Draco." Ginny said sarcastically facing him furiously. "You know that you can't stop what we've started. You can pretend if you want but it isn't going to go away, _I'm_ not going to go away! That we stopped hating each other is a miracle enough you can't throw that away."

"Desperate women don't impress me." Draco said mustering up as much hatred and disdain as he could and finished with a yawn. Ginny's cheeks flushed a bright red, she'd had enough. Getting up onto her knees beside him she leaned in close and hissed angrily:

"Desperate huh? You don't like desperate women? Or is it that you just don't like women who reject you when you are so magnanimous as to bestow your lips upon them?" She got up off the bed and stood in the gap in the curtains the bright moon silhouetting her figure, "Screw you Draco Malfoy. You never want to see me again? Fine you won't. Simple as that." She whirled around and marched away from the bed. The next second he heard the door open and then he winced as she slammed it waking the other occupants of the dormitory and leaving him to make up some vague excuse about wind making the noise.

* * *

The next morning was a Sunday and although Draco usually avoided such luxuries as sleeping in he decided he deserved some time to himself to put Ginny and all the feelings that accompanied her into the "Danger! Do not open!" section of his brain. By midday he was sitting up in his four-poster poring over his charms homework with the curtains shut tight against his roommates when he heard a timid knock.

"What?" he snapped pulling a curtain aside so he could see the door. A first year popped his head round the dormitory door.

"Draco?" he asked nervously.

"What?"

"Harry Potter is outside the common room asking for you."

"What?!" Draco wished he could say something a little more intelligent then 'what' but there seemed no other appropriate response.

"He says he won't leave until he speaks to you."

Draco smirked .

"Tell him he'd better make himself pretty comfortable then as he has a long wait in front of him."

The first year smiled evilly and nodded.

"With pleasure." He withdrew his head and, not wanting to miss out on the fun, Draco followed him down to the common room. He could hear Harry's angry voice as soon as he stepped out of the dormitory.

"Let me in! Get out of my way! Malfoy get down here right now!"

Draco sauntered down the stairs until he could see Harry through the open door which was being blocked by the first year and a couple of more burly Slytherins. As Harry caught sight of Draco he redoubled his efforts against those preventing him getting through.

"Draco you bastard! Where is she? What have you done with her?"

Draco froze. Great. He had just gotten rid of Ginny and now Harry was trying to expose him to all of his housemates?

"Go away Potter! I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh yeah? And why's that? Snogging Ginny so hard she's swallowed your tongue?"

Draco leapt over to the doorway and pushed Harry back into the corridor, slamming the door behind the both of them and whirling around to face Harry angrily.

"What do you think you're playing at? He hissed hustling Harry further down the corridor conscience of his entire house listening eagerly from inside the common room.

"What have you done with Ginny? Harry asked, each word clipped with rage.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you know something and you'd better tell me or I'll…"

"Potter I haven't got her, I don't know where she is and I don't care."

Harry sighed and shook his head as if disappointed in him.

"It's obvious that you do care, anyone could see in the last week that you were attached to Ginny that you were…well…attached."

"Didn't stop you asking her out though did it." Draco fumed at his hypocrisy.

"You told me to!" Harry exclaimed in astonishment. Draco shook his head,

"No I told you _how _to, that's completely different."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but then his shoulders slumped, "Let's just forget all our grievances for a moment." he said exasperatedly, "Lets think about this logically. If you haven't got her, where is she?"

"She's missing?" Draco asked incredulously.

"That's what I've been saying you moron!" Harry yelled.

"Have you checked everywhere? How long has she been missing?" Draco's face, for once not perfectly molded, was stricken.

"Hermione looked in on her last night and she wasn't there. We waited up all night for her to come back but she didn't."

All of a sudden Draco remembered Ginny's last words to him the night before. 'You never want to see me again? Fine you won't. Simple as that.'

They had a horribly foreboding ring to them now.

"So?!" Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and gave him a shake.

"So…what?" Draco asked, still freaked out by his recollections.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry snapped.

"What am _I _going to do?" Draco asked surprised, he would've thought he would be the last person Harry would want finding Ginny.

"Yes Draco what the bloody hell are you going to do to get back the girl whose …God knows why…trust you have gained? I want to know what you're going to do to get her back."

Harry was full out shouting heedless of the listening Slytherins so nearby. And much as Draco hated to admit it, he'd had an effect on him.

In the forest Ginny had placed her absolute trust in him to get her out safely. He had a duty to her. The forest had definitely shown that she needed him to look out of her. The forest…

"Wait a minute the forest!"

Harry looked at him, startled by his vehemence.

"What about the forest?"

"That's where she is, she's in the forest!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously but Draco only shrugged.

"I just do." He told him firmly, "that's where she was last time you didn't know where she was, its got to be. She's gone to see Esmerelda, I should have known something was up when she mentioned her last night."

"Wait a minute, last night?" Harry interrupted angrily but Draco ignored him.

"Go back to your pathetic Gryffindors Potter, I'll take care of this rescue mission." He had begun moving down the corridor as he spoke and as he finished speaking he began to sprint away and soon disappeared from sight.

* * *

Yuck, too much drama, let's get back to the fluffy funniness! Okay today's thank yous are in a totally random order so it's probably best if you Ctrl f for your thank you!

Celestia: Yes Draco's ego is a lot to blame for this story! I hope you enjoy plan b! Thank you for reviewing.

Dracomio: Because he's a Malfoy sigh what can you do?! Thank you for always reviewing.

Josephine Sawyer: My problem is that I'm always in such a hurry to write that the necessaries such as perfect grammar kind of fly out the window. Believe me it's something which has annoyed countless teachers over the years! Thank you for saying you liked Esmerelda and she will appear again soon, I have to admit I like her a lot! It's nice of you to say that I put description in but I think there isn't nearly enough. There is too much dialogue but I did just want it to be a relaxed and easy story to read without too much hassle or plot. Thank you for your review which I feel is one of the best critiques I've ever had. I'll certainly have more of a crack at grammar! Thanks again.

LovingFanFics: Yeah must be kind of annoying to find yourself adored by two people and then have your stock plummet to none! Actually I did originally have him kiss her in that alcove but even Draco has a little more self-control than that! I will always keep writing if people like you keep reviewing…oh what am I talking about? I will regardless of if I get any reviews! You certainly help a lot though, thanks.

Mo the Deatheater: Blimey enough with trying to kill Harry! He isn't really that bad! Thank you for saying I'm doing a fabulous job, shucks!

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: It's alright, it'll all come together in the end, I promise. Glad you still love it :)

BubblyFizz03: What do you mean you had to find something to complain about? How dare you?! Just kidding it was a totally worthwhile point maybe another time…? It's strange but I always seem to write Draco as this sort of omniscient character which makes it seem as if he knows something that we don't. Not sure if it will come into play much though, wait and see! Wow I was so happy that you mentioned the "can't miss what you never had in the first place line." That was one of my favourites. There is usually a line in every chapter that is sort of where my imaginings take off from and that was this chapters line. Sorry about tricking you into thinking there was another chapter before but this time it's real! Shame about your exams spreading out over such a long period, I wish you the best of luck with it all. Don't worry I think everyone at some stage in their life has been at the point of throwing their school books out the window! Absolutely, I'm really looking forward to reading your story, make sure you let me know when you post it. Wow there was some strange thing that you attracted you to my below average summary. Thanks so much Sara :)

Padfootedmoony: Yeah plan b…sort of this chapter and next. Thank you for having anticipation!

MelissaAdams: Hiya, I hope you got my email. For some reason some reviews get stuck to other peoples when I post, strange. Anyway glad you thought the chapter was awesome. No more waiting.  
RomanceFaerie16: Oh you know you love Draco as his obnoxious self! Thank you for saying it was a great chapter .

McKenzieMac: Hoping that's a good o! Thanks for it anyway :)

Twisted/Wikked: Lovely? Oh that's such a sweet word. Indeed you must have more and here it is! Thanks.

Zarahemla: Cor blimey you're very poetical in your hatred of Draco! I will give him a lesson, but whether he'll learn anything from it I cannot say! Thank you for your passionate review!

Slytherin Queen: Oh I loved the scene in the third movie where Draco sent Harry hate mail in the form of an origami crane! Yes I agree that Ginny has to get her man and for that to happen the chapter must keep coming, so they will! Thanks

NiteStar: See I'm not really a big fan of angst so I usually try to hurry through those parts! But I agree that a hurt and jealous Draco is great fun. Glad you liked the last chapter and I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for more. Thanks as always :)

KawaiiRyu: she didn't really ditch Harry it was just sort of a natural progression. Even though you said please so politely I seem to have totally ignored you and taken forever to update. Exams fault, not mine. And thank you for wishing me luck on them by the way! Thank you for continuing to enjoy the chapter.

Girl-of-Legends: Wow capitals and all! Thank you for saying you love my story :)

Icy Lullaby: I'm sure Harry will find someone in time. A wuss and an egotistical manwhore, what a brilliant description of Draco. Thank you for always reading and hopefully enjoying.

o0OMariaO0o: and I'm inexplicably glad that you are, thank you.

Avumi-dono: Most of my chapters are pretty odd but I see what you mean by Ginny's comment at the end of the chapter. I just really wanted to put it in and to hell with characterization grins Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see how they get back together. They won't get bounded together again, I promise you that. Sorry I'm not really a big fan of angst so I try and avoid it wherever possible. Yikes missiles of confetti? You're getting more and more dangerous, must remember to continue updating whenever you're around! Thanks.

The Heir of Slytherin: of course you were an anonymous geek before you began serving the dark lord, weren't we all?! Oh come on it wasn't that sad but I promise it'll get happier. I believe someone in service of the dark lord doesn't have a sense of humour although I'm a little surprised that they are so into romance fics! Thanks for reviewing and please don't hurt me.

Starrynight12312: wow you enjoyed it that much? Thanks. No dreaming about my story you'll come up with better stuff than me and make me redundant! Thanks for your review.

Writerofthefuture: I agree that everybody loves the evil, bad boys. Thank you for liking chapter 14 hope you like this one too, Harry is not a prat! Thanks.

ChaylaandJake4eva: glad you love it and think it's well written, a unique plot as well. I really like you a lot, hope Jake doesn't get jealous :) Thank you, I will keep writing and I hope I can live up to the standard you have set!

Meena2: Ah what happened to the brevity? Just kidding I love your reviews no matter what their size. Eek my story is evolving? And I didn't even notice? Thank you for saying I'm doing a good job my ever faithful reviewer. Thank you.

Elvencherry07: oh yes that will come up, give it time! Thank you for your review you're coolio too!

AngelBear: Lor how people hate Harry, poor buddy. He always gets a bad rap in G/D fics. Yes Draco can be frustrating at times but that's half the fun of the story! Thanks for reviewing.

Iced Faerie: Yes you can believe what a jerk Draco is. I mean let's face it he is a hundred times nicer than he is in the books. Thank you for saying it was amazingly done, that is so sweet of you.

QuIbBleR1: Thank you for saying it is great and yes you must read more!

Bigreader: well you can never really tell with Draco. Don't blame Harry, it isn't his fault Draco is a prat! I have updated and cough, cough it's um very soon! Thanks for the warning on my authors note and I did take it down very quickly! Thank you for your review and, hopefully, your patience!

Very evil daughter of Lord Vol: I haven't updated soon but I hope that won't make you change your mind about loving my story! Thank you for reviewing.

Insane-SparklingPoet: Cor blimey tears welled up in your eyes? Wow I love you! Yay I'm going on a favourites list. Thank you for your review and friendly reminder about dog food being for dogs!

ALiE-fElToN: oh I'm sorry you didn't like the last two sad chapters but it'll get happy I promise. I deliberately made the relationship develop slowly but never mind. Hope you keep reading regardless, thank you for your review.

Anuri-Chan: Hurrah for computer privileges! Sorry for distracting you from the important things in life but we all need a little break from those important things once in a while don't we? Thank you for being a cheerer for Harry, he doesn't seem to have that many. Ergh there will be no sudden "I love you" in this story, not really what I want for this one. Thank you for applauding my originality but it isn't really all that original! I went to see Troy too. Shame Brad Pitt can't act and the script was dodgy but I liked the rest of it. Thank you for reviewing so thoroughly!

Steven'sgirl#1: no need to wait anymore. Thank you for your anticipation.

Jessiebear: sorry for not reviewing promptly? Believe me, it is fine! Okay here is more I was worried you would explode if I didn't deliver!

Ash Night: Nope sorry, I don't know anything about Guy Carelton at all! I must be ignorant. Sorry for getting you thrown out of the library but I can't help but be impressed I moved you to profanity. Ah I'm bringing people together through my story. Say hello to science boy for me. Congratulations on not getting the Summer school letter I am very happy for you indeed. The words Summer and school should never be put together! NO need to whack me with a turnip as I did seriously hit the books and thank you for wishing me luck, you rock. I don't think you're a freak at all, just an absolutely fantastic reviewer! Your crazy reviews are always something to look forward but I hope those ducks have made it through your anger! Thank you for reviewing always so entertainingly.

Bambooanime: Grrrr arhhh! So I must somehow figure out how to put that in. Thanks for the heads up. Yeah bring on the revenge, thank for the review and information…you are my source!

Dragonsprincess: Hey me falling off the bed wasn't that funny, alright it was. Oh great now you've brought your friends along to laugh at me too? Not fair! It was pretty funny actually because I told Ben that someone wanted to say hello and he was all like "oh yeah, who?" and when I answered "oh Dragonsprincess." He muttered something about having an insane girlfriend. Oh well he knew that before. I think it is perfectly natural for you to want to bang Draco's head against he wall but she would probably be angry if you killed him and after she'd gone to so much work to make him human! Thanks for reviewing.

Obviously Oblivious: thank you for saying so and yes I have continued although not soon. You wished me luck on my exams, that is so nice of you! Thanks again.

Pawzzz: you have a very legitimate right to whine. Cliffhangers are fun for a writer but rubbish for a reader, strange that! Harry was not a selfish jerk he was just doing what he thought was for the best! Oh Ginny will mention the letter sooner or later and major confrontations are on their way, I promise. I don't know if I've managed to keep many brain cells after those exams but I'll give it my best shot. Oh and sorry about the missing z, you will notice that you have the appropriate three this time! Thank you for your very long, very good review!

LiTtLe-bLaCk-sTaR: Working under an alias now? I'm glad you still love my story. Hope you did well in your test. Thank you for reviewing even when you were short on time, shows extreme dedication!

DMSseeker: Oh well I can't really think exactly where I put the PB quotes but usually I make a reference to one part or another. The conversation with Esmerelda has one I seem to remember! Thank you reading my story and being a fan of PB!

H.S: WILL DO! Thank you :)

Sil3ntdeath: yay cookie taken away from poor Draco's mouth and one given to poor little Harry. Here's another chapter for you, love you much!

Ticrowfoot: Thank you for wishing me luck and for saying this is one of your favourite stories, that's fantastically nice of you. Here is what happens next! Thanks very much again :)

Akuweaselgirl: I have, I will! Thanks very much for giving me some leeway!

Mynuet: Thank you for the warning and I did take it down quite quickly so hopefully no-one got cross and reported me! I agree that studying has to come first and I was very sensible about avoiding my computer and I actually managed to stick to my resolve! What's the fire and ice archive? Anyway thank you for your understanding.

Phoenixdreams: Wow, the whole thing in one go? That shows tremendous dedication! Yeah for being so extraordinarily nice to mention that I try to find a mid-way in the romance scenes. Oh yeah Ginny made tones of mistakes! Thank you for wishing me luck on my exams and for the whole review in general :)

Ayumi-dono: Yikes I've been tackled! I promise I will update crazily after this. I promise that I won't frolick in the sun looks outside at the rain and general coldness um I live in Australia so I just entered Winter! No chains will be necessary although there will be a certain amount of partying and general having a good time coming up :) Here just so you don't resort to desperate measures another chapter for you!

Riotgirl-gc: Yay I got clapping! Yes Draco is a meanie and will always present a challenge. When this story ends you're going to be like "Whoohoo on to the sequel, well at least I hope you will be!" Glad I've managed to slightly get you into stories without a plot. But I think it's more fun to just have a little giggle without having to concentrate too much. Grr I so understand how evil it can be trying to write Draco in a romance which is why I am not that worried that he's so out of character. Thank you for saying I'm taking the characters deeper…not sure if that's a good thing that I'm getting them so lost but never mind. Thank you for your reviews, they always make me happy.

Lilblondeiy214: You don't need to apologise I'm glad you reviewed though! Yay for making you speechless although I hope it was only temporary. Okay I'm sending you a whole heap of invisible yet very yummy doughnuts for your wonderful reviews. Glad the toilet thing impressed you so much, doesn't take much does it?! Being from Australia isn't really a skill, I was just lucky enough to be born here so it happened by default! Yay for beating your sister's Canada person. Ha I'm about as far away as you can get! We don't have memorial day as such. We have Remembrance Day on the 11th of November (The 11th day of the 11th month as they are always reminding us!) and ANZAC day where we celebrate the sacrifice the Australian and New Zealand troops made. Thank you for reviewing and if you ever are interested in knowing anything else about Australia please do email me because I think it's so fantastic you are so enthusiastic about my homeland, makes me all patriotic!

FNP: Oh I'm sorry you had a truly horrible day but I'm glad my story made it a little better. Thank you for reviewing.

A'mael: Hiya, thanks for reading this. I know I said it would be great if you would be a beta but I thought I'd give you time to back out. If you're still interested let me know and I'll send you the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing and for the superb arguments you give my darling Jerome!

Silverbutterfly: I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. Not sure about me writing wonderfully or my chapters being long but it is excellent to hear anyway! Here's an update for you although not at all soon. Thanks again.

Sclarius: Gosh, I love you back! I absolutely promise you that I will be writing more. Thanks for getting your cousin to read this too, ha we'll get them all sucked in eventually to our world! I will write more even if it's just for you, thank you so very, very much!

Noire1: Awgh bless! Thanks so much for your praise of the last chapter, I didn't realize it was anything special! Eeek you were touched and the whole dagger thing….well wow. Who doesn't love twists? It keeps things interesting. Of course I'm interested in my reviewers, you're all so nice and wonderful. If you take the time to make my day why shouldn't I thank you? Blimey your review is making me all happy and squishy inside, I'm jumping about in my seat as I read it over again! Hope you blitzed your last two exams I'm so glad mine are finally over! Well even though it does sound weird that you want to review every chapter I can't complain. Thanks for those choccies. Ben was annoyed when I offered him chocolates then told him they were invisible! I'm so nasty to the invalid. Thank you again for your stupendous review.

Gin: thanks so much for loving my story. You shouldn't only read D/G fics you should branch out, you can find some totally excellent stuff! No need to thank me for writing this, I thank you for reading it :) thanks for the 'no pressure' on my updating and just for that here is an update.

m0rganrules13: Okay thanks for telling me, I'll check it out and see if it continues to be the same. I've never seen it so I guess it's just a coincidence :)

Georgentosser: yep cute and sad pretty much sums up the last few chapters. I have updated soon but even though you were so polite it's taken me a while, sorry! Thanks for reviewing.

Someone: here is the new chappie. Sorry you're sad but this should make up for it shouldn't it?

SandwichBitch: I'm glad you love my story. Yeah good old Esmerelda I'm sure some of the rubbish she muttered about will come back to haunt people! Yay for the warm fuzzies, I got them when reading your review so thank you for that.

Dracoluver2009: giggle I'm getting so tired that I originally typed your name wrong and had it as Dracoliver! What the hell is a year book signing dance? Gosh but Americans go all out for their graduation don't they? I've never had anything like a year book signing dance. It's giving me the giggles…sorry if I'm insulting you but it is just a surprise to me. Oh Ginny will get her revenge never you doubt. Thank you for reviewing!

MoonlightPrincess: Will do, in fact have done!

Doyle'sangel: yeah only sort of broken up at the moment. Thank you for your review.

Luza: Blimey so many loves, let me just add that I loved you review! I was worried people would stress about the authors note but honestly I was only trying to let you know it would be a little longer than expected. I won't abandon this fic, I promise. I think it is a good thing you found my fic too! Thanks so much for your incredibly kind review.

Alyssa Rose: thank you for wishing me luck on my exams. Yeah I was really excited about seeing the Harry Potter movie too and now I have! Did you enjoy it? Thanks for reviewing!

Doemi: Well I hope you manage to catch it when you can! Thanks for sharing your disappointment :)

SiLvErStInG04: Thank you for saying it is awesome! I have written more and our heroine seems to have buggered off, no matter we'll continue without her! Thank you for your review.

Star123 grabs hands theatrically in pain and collapses off chair I'm absolutely exhausted! But very happy because I love to reply to you all :) It's very late so please forgive me if there are spelling errors or your reply doesn't make sense!

Thank you and good night.

Jess/star123


	16. Ginny the Damsel

Chapter 16- Ginny the Damsel

* * *

Can you say writers block?! Well I can and I have been saying it loudly and repetitively to myself over the last couple of weeks! Sorry there are no replies for this chapter, I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Next time I promise :)

Disclaimer: I hate this chapter but I don't hate JK's chapters. Figure it out from there.

* * *

Draco raced through the forest pushing tree limbs hurriedly aside, ignoring the scratches he gained from the overhanging twigs and wrenching his legs free of the sucking power of the wet leaves beneath him. The exercise made his heart pump loudly in his throat or at least he thought it was the exercise but images of Ginny lying hurt or being attacked by the evil Esmerelda kept flashing through his mind and his jaw kept clenching tighter and tighter.

He was heedless of the dangers of the forest. 'Let them try anything.' He thought grimly, 'just let them try.' It seemed as if his anger and determination had got through to the forest and he wasn't waylayed once his entire journey. Of course it still took a ridiculously long time to get anywhere due to the restrictive nature of the forest and the fact that the clearing was a long way in. Eventually, however, he burst into the space and, panting harshly from the run, looked wildly around.

Esmerelda was calmly tending to her campfire causing little orange sparks to fly up into the air every now and again. He yelled out her name and she turned calmly to look at him.

"You." She said disinterestedly.

"Well obviously!" he snarled back. "Where is she? What have you done with her?" the fact that Harry had shouted almost these exact words earlier twinged at Draco but he swept the cruel irony of it aside.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." She said snapping a twig in two and feeding it to the hungrily licking flames. "And considering I'm omniscient that's saying something."

"Get over yourself." Draco growled turning away from her and sprinting towards the caravan. He wrenched open the door and scanned the small space for any sign of Ginny.

For one terrifying moment he thought he'd made a mistake and she wasn't there at all but then his eyes fell upon a curtained off area in the corner. He approached it slowly suddenly overwhelmed with a deep sense of dread of what he might find. He tentatively reached out and pulled the heavy velvet curtain to one side.

The space behind was filled with cushions and blankets of varying sizes and colours. Draco briefly registered that this must be where Esmerelda slept but everything else was quickly shunted out of his brain as he took in the sight of Ginny lying, as if dead, across the cushions.

He lunged forward running his fingers down her face and desperately searching for signs of life. Her skin was waxy and pale and lying so stiff and still that for one horrible moment he was sure she couldn't be alive.

Suddenly, however, he heard a horrible rasping sound which he realized was Ginny taking a deep shuddering breath. Her eyelashes fluttered gently against the top of her cheeks as if she was dreaming vividly of a snitch darting about in front of her.

Draco heard a step behind him and whirled around to face the past Slytherin.

"What have you done?" he demanded, "What is wrong with her?"

Esmerelda shrugged

"We all sometimes feel like a little lie down." She said glibly, "Oh calm down." She added as she saw the fury blazing in Draco's eyes intensify. "Attacking me won't solve anything and you know I'll hurt you."

Draco turned his back on her and knelt down beside Ginny. He watched her closely for a few seconds then sat back on his heels cocking his head to one side.

"Oi!" he shouted leaning forward and gently slapping her round the face, "Wake up!"

She shifted slightly and he smiled humorlessly then grabbed her shoulders.

He shook her lightly and then gave her another gentle slap.

"Come on, give it up." He growled.

"You know. I'm not an expert on these things." Esmerelda said from behind him, "But I believe the more orthodox approach is to kiss the girl."

Draco grimaced. "I'd do pretty much anything to get Virginia back but I draw the line at kissing you."

Esmerelda's face darkened and, quick as a flash, her wand was pointing at him.

"Slanerous!" she said and a stinging cut sliced open across Draco's cheek. He hissed in pain and clapped his hand to his cheek where a line of scarlet blood was blooming. It welled up and spilled down in a curtain reaching to his chin.

"I'll have none of your impertinence in my territory." She said her voice dark with the kind of danger he had heard from her in once before just before she sent a bolt of lightning at him and Ginny.

Draco's eyes burnt with an ever fiercer fire.

"I'm getting Virginia away from you. You're a bloody psycho!"

For a moment he thought she was going to attack him again but she simply laughed.

"Yes I am aren't I?!" she said quite happily, "And I would be grateful if you would leave my caravan." She turned to leave then paused and waved a hand, "And take her with you, my home isn't all that big and she's taking up room."

Draco gathered Ginny to him and stood up. Although she was very light she was also a dead weight and very difficult maneuver.

"Lump!" he muttered abandoning his original plan of carrying her in the romantic, knight in armor style across his arms and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman style instead. He kicked open the caravan door and instantly wished he hadn't as a searing pain shot up his foot. "Ow." He growled. He marched past Esmerelda who muttered spitefully,

"Gosh you're so manly." In a very sarcastic tone.

"Get a life you sad, pathetic, lonely witch." He yelled in reply. Esmerelda didn't deign his immature insult with a reply and Draco was glad. His cheek and foot hurt enough as it was, he didn't want another injury to add to the list.

* * *

Draco strode through the forbidden forest thinking that if he never had to go through it again it would be too soon. The usual scufflings and strange noises orchestrated to scare people weren't really having the desired effect. He had so many emotions running through his body as it was there was simply no room for fear. Fear for himself that was. Fear for Ginny was fairly high up on his feelings priority list.

Suddenly something in the way Ginny was draped over his shoulder changed. It was very subtle, only the slightest tensing of her body but he had been concentrating so hard on her that it felt like she had suddenly started dancing the can-can on his back. Although his insides were leaping around in jubilation he gave no outward sign that he had noticed a change in her condition. After a few more steps Ginny moved again and gave a small sigh. Still he continued on.

"Malfoy?" she called out. Her voice was thin and raspy and utterly pathetic. Draco found himself battling within as both anger and happiness bubbled up inside of him.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"My ankle hurts."

"Huh?" Draco looked to the side and noticed that one of her ankles was swollen and turning a nasty bluish, purple colour. "What happened?" he asked

"Fell over on my way in." Ginny murmured, "What is with this forest? The paths are very unkempt, I fell in a pit on my last visit and this time a tree root not only tripped me up but then proceeded to slam down on the injured ankle with a branch. I'm getting the feeling it doesn't like me much."

"Oh what a tragedy." Draco snarled, "Call the Daily Prophet someone doesn't like Ginny Weasley."

Ginny's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What's your problem?" she asked grumpily.

"I don't want to ruin your big soap opera moment but this carrying you malarkey isn't as easy as it looks so I'd appreciate it if you shut up for a moment, alright?" he snapped adjusting his aching shoulder slightly to prove his point.

Ginny closed her mouth with a snap and resigned herself to a bumpy, uncomfortable ride through the forest.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked after some time when they emerged from the forest and began heading towards the castle.

With a slight twist of his mouth he replied, "Your favourite place at Hogwarts, the hospital wing."

Ginny squirmed her displeasure.

"No, don't take me there!"

Draco abruptly stopped and rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Are you saying that after I carried you all this way you don't think you're hurt enough to need treatment? Bloody hell Virginia!" he promptly deposited her neatly on the grass at his feet. "What do you think I am? A frickin' pack horse?"

Ginny glowered up at him. "The grass is wet." She complained petulantly sticking her lower lip out.

"Don't change the subject." Draco snapped placing his hands on his hips, towering above her.

"Fine." Ginny shaded her eyes from the thin, pale light of the sun and looked him up and down. "Although you bear some slight resemblance to a horse I don't mistake you as a beast of burden. Happy?"

"Virginia that wasn't the subject."

"Yes it was. You had just asked whether I thought you were a…"

"Why don't you want to go to the infirmary?" Draco snapped his face remaining as set as ever.

"Well," Ginny looked up at him through her lashes, "I thought we should sort some things out first."

"What's there to sort out?" Draco asked mulishly. Ginny rolled her eyes and lifted her hands up to him.

"Help me up and let's find somewhere a bit more comfortable then this wet ground and I'll let you in to the secrets of our relationship."

Draco had been in the act of pulling her to her feet but at the word 'relationship' he abruptly released her and she fell back to the ground with a thump letting out a cry as her injured ankle hit the ground.

"Geez Malfoy what's with you?" she yelled rubbing her ankle gingerly and looking at him accusingly.

"Relationship?" he asked dully.

"Malfoy this act is really wearing thin, you know!" Ginny groaned lifting her hands up to him once again, "But I'm not going to lay into you until we are on even footing as at the moment you have somewhat of a height advantage."

"Fair call." Draco consented hauling her to her feet and keeping hold of her to keep her steady as she balanced on her uninjured leg.

"Where to?" he asked looking around for a suitable place to have their final confrontation.

"Greenhouse 2?" she suggested cocking her head to the right to indicate the nearby glass structure.

Draco shrugged to show that he didn't care and they began to slowly make their hobbility way across the lawn. After a minute or so in which they didn't get very far Draco sighed in annoyance and scooped her once more into his arms and bore her strongly into the dark slightly damp smelling house. He placed her gently onto one of the stone benches surrounded by tall dark plants which he was fairly sure wouldn't attack them if they turned their backs to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" he asked seriously trying to hide the squirm of discomfort he felt at putting another's needs above his own, for he wanted to get the whole ordeal over as soon as possible but her ankle was obviously paining her.

"Positive." She assured him, "it doesn't hurt too much when my weight's off it."

"So…" he began but she held up a finger to forestall him.

"Oh no," she said shaking her head, "oh no this is my turn to speak. Take a seat Malfoy and hold on for the ride." Draco obediently sank down beside her and waited for the tirade he knew he was facing. "You're frightened of me Malfoy, I can see it in your eyes and Merlin knows I know what you're feeling but something has got to be done about all of this. We're sort of enemies but we are something else too." She paused and bit her lip knowing that what she was talking about was bound to be a touchy subject for him. Still it had to be done so she continued, "That day in the great hall, I didn't want it, you have to believe me, I didn't want Harry to ask me out. I tried to stop him but he was persistent and then you turned up in the stupid way you do and then you got all weird. Like you were jealous or angry or upset or something, I couldn't pick it. Which was it, coincidently?" she asked halting her monologue briefly and looking at him inquisitively but before Draco had even formed his answer in his head she shrugged and continued, "It doesn't really matter what your motivation was now anyway. I tried to get you to talk to me, I tried to make you understand Harry and I, well that there was no Harry and I. I said no, I made my peace with him, which was no mean feat I'll have you know, and I moved on. But you…you suddenly didn't want anything to do with me and I couldn't make you understand that although some things had changed others hadn't. You moron, you stupid, stupid idiot, you know what's happened don't you? After all this time, through all that nonsense you've somehow made me lo…"

Draco made a sudden violent movement towards her.

"No." he said firmly, "whatever you do don't let that word creep into this. You don't love my Virginia. You know you don't. Maybe someday but not now." He shuddered, "Not to mention that word and everything that goes with it is so icky and sentimental. There's nothing sentimental about this partnership. You don't want to like me and I certainly don't want to like you it's just the way things have turned out."

Ginny grinned, "Well that's certainly the most romantic speech I've ever heard. But I guess you're right. There's so much against this working that confessing our love to one another now is really hasty."

"Not to mention I don't actually love you." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah and that." Ginny conceded.

They both fell silent and looked at each other. There was nothing probing or tense about their looks they simply wanted to look at each other for a while.

"Why did you go into the forest?" Draco asked finally wanting to break the moment before he did something stupid like kiss her senseless.

Ginny broke out into peals of laughter, "I thought you would have figured that out by now!" she said jovially. "I originally went in to see if Esmerelda had any more hints for me about what was going to happen to our rel…" she caught his eye, "…to us." She finished "But when I got there she came up with a better idea."

"To trick me into running after you." Draco said heavily and Ginny nodded.

"For a while there I said no because I didn't want to worry you or anyone else but then I realized the brilliance of it. If you really cared for me you'd come running when you heard I'd gone missing. If you really couldn't care less what happened to me then you'd brush it from your mind and carry on with your life. I just wanted to wait until you turned up but Esmerelda said she wanted it to be more believable and before I had time to protest she'd hexed me." She paused and took in Draco's sliced face, "I guess she did that to you. She's scary, you never quite know if she's on your side or not."

"Exactly what she wants you to feel." Draco said and Ginny nodded,

"I know but that doesn't alter her scariness factor! Anyway the next thing I know I wake up on your back bouncing through the forest. I don't suppose you want to fill in the gaps for me?" she asked.

"No." Draco said shortly, "I don't suppose I would."

"Thought you'd say that." Ginny said gloomily.

There was another long pause. "So what happens now?" she asked, "We've pretty much proved that we like each other enough to risk life and limb to be with each other but now what?"

"_I've_ proved I like you enough to risk life and limb." Draco pointed out, "You haven't done anything like that at all."

"Have too!" Ginny retorted indignantly, "The number of times I've sacrificed my dignity over you are too numerous to recount. Embarrassment is far worse than dismemberment, ask anyone."

"Does rubbish ever stop coming out of your mouth?" Draco asked with amusement.

"Only if I'm forcefully stopped." Ginny said cheekily.

Recognising the obvious invitation Draco gathered her up and pressed his lips against hers. Releasing her she looked at him a little glassy eyed, temporarily struck mute.

"Okay so I'm filing that away as a very effective shutting up technique." Draco murmured and Ginny was too happy to even give him the customary whack on the chest.

* * *

Plain ewgh! This whole thing is appallingly bad. Still after this it gets more fun. I'm thinking one more chapter and an epilogue not to mention the sequel. That is another reason I've had such trouble getting this up, my mind is filled with ideas for the second one. Coincidently it will be called The Ring so look out for it :)

Lots of love to you all and apologies again for the long wait and lack of thank you's. You know deep down you're all getting hugs!

Jess/star123


	17. Draco and Ginny the Happy

Chapter 17- Draco and Ginny the Happy (awwww!)

* * *

Hello, hello. Yes been gone for ages. A case of life interfering I'm afraid. Never mind, here you go, the last chapter. Epilogue will be up very soon. Oh and before you toodle off to read the story I would like to ask you all to go to Hecate Academy and apply. It's really fun, I think you'd all really enjoy it. It's a roleplaying site where you get to make up a character and have them interact with others at the school. It's like Hogwarts and such a giggle. I'm kind of the Draco at the school, yay for me! Anyway the address is: So shoo, go and apply, you'll like it, I promise! Anyway to the story.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I own nada except this flimsy little plot thingy I've been meandering along with.

* * *

Still in the greenhouse Ginny fingered one of the plants leaves which was hanging over her shoulder. Sighing she dropped the leaf and leant against his shoulder.

"So how do we figure this one out?" she asked quietly. Draco similarly sighed and pushed her away from him so he could look her in the face.

"You know how much I enjoy these cryptic conversations we have but in the interests of saving time why don't you explain yourself a little bit more clearly?" he said stolidly.

"What happens when we go back to the castle and face everyone? Do we tell them we're together or that we're friends or that we're still enemies?"

"Or we could tell them nothing at all and hope that they powers of deduction do the rest." He suggested and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a moron." She sighed, "It's better we tell them something."

"Yeah, I thought relying on their mental capabilities was a long shot." He smirked, then he became more serious, "They'll be angry." He warned her.

"They'll be angrier if we don't tell them." Ginny pointed out.

"How about I leave the country and then you tell them?" Draco suggested.

"How about I disappear again and let them think you've done away with me?" She bit back.

"Hey that's an idea!" Draco exclaimed, "We could just bugger off!"

For a second Ginny let herself imagine what it would be like to just escape with Draco and be together far away from the rivalry and restrictions associated with the social rules at Hogwarts. But then she shook her head to clear the image.

"Could you try and keep your suggestions at least slightly realistic?" she asked grumpily, "You know we can't just leave."

Draco considered whether he should argue his point simply for the sake of the fight but he let the matter drop. He knew he could never leave Hogwarts himself let alone convince her to abandon her family and friends for him.

"Worth a try." He grimaced.

Ginny looked up at him and then, hesitantly, moved forward and placed a light kiss upon his cheek. She wasn't entirely comfortably with shows of affection and wasn't quite sure how they were going to handle that.

"That was kind of half-arsed." Draco commented with a smile that made Ginny blush and look away.

"Come on, we shouldn't put off the inevitable." She went to stand up but topped back with a cry of pain as weight hit her ankle.

"Yeah watch the ankle." Draco said much too late. Ginny shot him a baleful look then held her arms out to him. With a sigh Draco stood up and gathered her up against his chest once again. "My arms are going to be so sore tomorrow." He complained and Ginny shot him a furious look.

* * *

Draco bore her up the steps to the castle and through the main door. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Colin had obviously been waiting for them as the four of them bounded up to the pair as the door opened.

"Ginny!" they all shouted as one and she batted at Draco's hands for him to put her down. He reluctantly released her and she was instantly swept up into Ron's arms.

"Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" he exclaimed.

"Thank Malfoy you mean." Draco murmured but they all ignored him.

Ron passed Ginny to Harry who hugged her tightly, causing Draco's jaw to clench a little tighter, and then Colin and Hermione came forward and greeted her enthusiastically.

"Come on." Said Ron after Ginny had been swamped by them all for a few moments, "Let's go up to the common room and you can tell us what the whole thing was about."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed agitatedly.

"What?" he asked, completely bemused as to what he'd managed to do wrong that time. Hermione cocked her head in Draco's direction and Ron's face fell. "Oh right." He said looking coldly at the lone Slytherin in the group.

The six of them stood around awkwardly for a moment and then Draco snapped.

"I get the hint!" He brushed past Ginny whispered "Stay strong in the face of evil, I'll see you later." Gave her waist a quick squeeze and then was gone.

Ginny smiled briefly then turned her attention back to her friends. "Yes, let's go up to the Gryffindor tower, I've got a lot to tell you."

* * *

"So he saved you?!" Ginny nodded in response to Hermione's outburst.

"Why wouldn't he?" countered Dean who had been sitting in the common room when they'd all trooped in and who had been brought into the conversation.

"Um, because he hates her!" Colin pointed out.

"Enough to leave her dangling in a pit in the forbidden forest though?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Ron said glumly.

Ginny sat back and listened to them discuss Draco's intentions. She knew it was pointless to interrupt at that stage. She was letting them have their rant now whilst her brain whirled, trying to find some way to break the news of her and Draco's new relationship.

"So Ginny, what happened after that?" Harry asked.

"Well we went on to Esmerelda's..." Ginny continued with her story. They all listened biting their tongues to stop themselves exclaiming over each new revelation until she reached the end of her story. "And then we met up with you guys. I know it's strange but after everything we've gone through we've kind of got a bond and we really like each other." She finished, of course she had left huge amounts of the narrative out.

There were some things they just weren't ready for and perhaps would never be ready to hear. Probably the most major piece of information she left out was the fact that she was the one who had gotten them attached in the first place. She knew it was cowardly and she was ashamed of herself but she wasn't quite ready to take the blame onto herself.

It seemed so much easier to let Draco continue to take the rap for her. She told herself that eventually she would tell them. Maybe when the fact the whole thing had come about because of her obsession with Harry wasn't quite as humiliating for her. The wounds were too fresh, she'd already turned Harry down and made her choice in Draco, how would it look if she exposed the depth of her fixation on Harry now?

"So what does that all mean?" Ron asked finally. There was a long silence and then he added, "I still really, really don't like him, Gin."

"Me either." Harry said quietly. Hermione reached over and gripped Ginny's hands.

"I would try to like him if it was important to you that I did but as it stands, I hate him."

"He's a jerk Ginny, he doesn't even try and hide it anymore!" Colin pointed out.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. Ginny removed her hands from Hermione's.

"I know all that." She said shakily, "And I'm not expecting that to change. I'd like it to but I don't expect it to." She stood up and smoothed her cloak down. "Excuse me." Ginny slipped out through the portrait hole and hurried down the corridor.

She wasn't sure why she was so upset about their feelings towards Draco. After all she'd felt the same not that long ago. Maybe it was because he'd poured her heart out in her story and they'd still rebuffed her and Draco.

* * *

Back in the common room Hermione, Ron, Harry, Colin and Dean sat in dead silence looking round at each other.

"That went well." Hermione commented.

"Well how well did you think it would go down?" Ron snapped, "Harry and I didn't save my little sister in her first year for her to ruin her life with a Malfoy!" Hermione shot him a filthy look but the other boys were all nodding.

"Ergh!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated, "Well I'm going to go and find her and apologise." She got to her feet and looked round at them all. "Well?!" she demanded.

"Well what?" they all asked in unison.

Hermione sighed, "You and you." She pointed at Harry and Ron, "come with me. You and you." She pointed at Colin and Dean, "Can apologise later."

They all began to protest but she held up a finger to silence them. "No arguing. Right now Ginny thinks your hatred of Malfoy overrides your love of her and she's hurt. Apologise now before it becomes too big of an issue. Harry and Ron you have more ground to make up so I'd better be there when you attempt to say you're sorry. More likely than not you're going to need me to interpret your muddled mutterings."

Ron and Harry seemed to consider for a moment whether to be offended by this but then seemed to understand that Hermione was speaking the truth so they just shrugged and hauled themselves to their feet. Although they weren't too keen on the idea they followed Hermione, without any further protests, out of the common room and down the hall.

* * *

Even though Hermione was expecting a quite detailed search throughout the large castle it only took them a few minutes to catch up with Ginny. Rounding a corner they caught sight of Draco and Ginny talking, she was gesticulating wildly, obviously telling him something that she was very mad about.

"Well, what did you expect?" Draco asked calmly and Ginny hung her head. "Come here." Draco instructed pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her possessively.

Ron and Harry both made furious movements towards the pair of them bit Hermione held them back.

"If you stuff this up again, you're on your own." She informed them, "Get this done as quickly as possible and for Merlin's sake try not to say anything stupid! Ginny!"

The couple in front of them broke apart and watched apprehensively as the golden trio approached them.

"Oh look out Virginia, I think we're about to be lynched by the Gryffindor brute squad." Draco said nastily.

"Why do you call her Virginia?!" Ron burst out before any of the others could react. "It's not her name!"

"It's not?" Draco looked at Ginny questioningly and she shook her head.

"No, it's Ginevra." She said quietly, "I told you numerous times that Virginia wasn't my name and to call me Ginny but you didn't listen."

"I thought that was just because you didn't like it." Draco said with a shrug, "Oh well, it makes no real difference, I'm still going to call you Virginia." He turned his attention back to the other three and scowled. "Now what do you want?" he asked rudely.

"To apologise to Ginny." Hermione said firmly gripping both Harry and Ron's arms tightly although whether to keep them from attacking Malfoy or to stop them running away it wasn't clear.

"Yeah we're sorry." Harry said gruffly,

"But you took us by surprise." Ron added.

"You didn't really think we'd like the idea of you two together, did you?" Harry continued.

"Because, honestly, it makes us sick." Ron finished.

"Well," Draco snorted, "as apologies go I think that one has to rate as the worst I've ever heard."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked beckoning the Slytherin over to one side and surreptitiously pushing Harry and Ron forward towards Ginny.

"What do you want mudblood?" Draco asked but it was without it's usual cruel edge. It was just like he was insulting her out of habit. He was watching Ginny talk with Harry and Ron with narrowed eyes. Hermione sighed,

"You know Malfoy, this tolerance business is going to have to work both ways. I won't insult you if you won't insult me. It will be mutually beneficial, I promise you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Draco said absentmindedly, "Look, I've really enjoyed this chat mu...Miss Granger but I'm going to go over there and see what they're doing now." He began to pull away from her but stopped as he saw Ron pull Ginny into a hug and Harry lay a hand upon her back and lean in close to whisper something to her. Hermione tugged lightly on Draco's sleeve.

"Come on," she murmured, "This isn't really for the two of us." Draco wanted to protest but seeing Ginny relax into Ron and smile contently he curtly nodded and followed Hermione.

"But if she comes back and says they've forbidden us to ... well you know..." Draco was still having difficulty classifying their relationship but Hermione seemed to understand as she nodded, "Well if that happens I'm well within my rights to beat the absolute..."

Hermione cut him off with a laugh, "They won't do any such thing, Malfoy." She said with conviction, adding with an evil glare, "And believe me when I say if you beat either my boyfriend or best friend you'll see just how good a witch I've become!"

* * *

"So it seems that our greatest objectors have been silenced." Draco commented as he and Ginny made their way down to breakfast in the great hall the next day. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"So indeed it would." She agreed looking behind them at Harry, Hermione, Colin, Ron, Dean, Seamus and other Gryffindors who were also on the stairs. They were all chattering away happily and although their eyes maybe flickered a bit more often to the couple in front of them then they should have they seemed fine with the change in her romantic status. Draco, following her gaze, sighed.

"What did you say to them yesterday?" he asked. Ginny smirked and nudged him slightly with her shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" she laughed, "Sorry little snake, it's a Gryffindor thing." He rolled his eyes knowing how much she was enjoying throwing his own words back in his face and then held the door to the great hall open for her, making sure to let it swing shut in the faces of the gaggle of Gryffindors behind them.

"Malfoy!" Ginny said warningly, the next second however Harry had opened the door again and shot a hex at the Slytherin which turned his face into a mess of boils and warts. Ginny put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles and looked up at Draco. "You should really see someone about that acne." She said, trying hard to be serious whilst huge laughs kept threatening to burst from her, "The way they spring up without any warning is worrying really!"

And then she collapsed into hysterics whilst Draco sent Harry a blisteringly angry look and said coldly,

"Take it off, now, Potter!"

Harry's wand shook as he was laughing so much but he did eventually remove his hex and Draco even managed to grimace something which almost looked like a smile.

Their antics had aroused quite a bit of interest from the rest of the students and staff in the hall. Heads were turned in their direction and necks were craning to get a better view. Seeing Draco and Ginny together whispers erupted all around them as students turned to those nearest them and began to hiss like agitated geese.

"What's their problem?" Ginny asked in confusion, standing alone with Draco as the rest of the Gryffindors had taken their seats at their table.

"I think we're their problem." He said, his eyes glittering with anger as he scanned the room. "Is that it?" he asked loudly spreading his arms out to include everyone, "Is it us that's got you gossiping like there's no tomorrow? What? You don't have lives of your own to worry about so you're fixated on ours?"

"Draco!" Ginny hissed grabbing his arms and pulling them down, "Don't make a scene."

"Don't make a scene? But that's what they want, isn't it? They want a scene. Well, you want a scene, you got one!" He looked down at Ginny and grinned, "You ready for this?" he asked her quietly.

"Ready? Ready for what? Malfoy what are you planning to do...eek!" she squealed as he suddenly grabbed her and then dipped her in an elaborate fashion. Whilst she was in that powerless position he lowered his mouth and kissed her soundly making it more slow and dramatic then he usually would have for the benefit of the gawking students.

After several long minutes during which catcalls and whistles began to fill the hall Draco straightened her up and released her. "Right then!" he shouted, "If anybody has any questions that were not just answered by that they may send them to the Gryffindor common room. Thank you and now you can get back to your breakfasts and the mundane issues of your own lives."

Ginny was bright red both from the exertion of the kiss and the embarrassment she felt from snogging in front of everyone. She pulled Draco down with her to the Ravenclaw table which they had gravitated towards out of habit.

"That," she hissed, "was humiliating!"

"Kissing me is humiliating now?" he asked with an attempt at a hurt expression, "If that's your feelings on the matter than I'm afraid we are doomed to failure. I certainly have no intention of stopping kissing you any time soon whether you like it or not."

"Forcing me into romantic trysts? Geez that should make our relationship sucessful." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Whatever works..." Draco joked and Ginny laughed.

"You know what Malfoy?"

"No what?"

"I don't reckon you'll ever have to force me." She grabbed the collar of his robes and brought him down so their noses were almost touching.

"Well that's a relief." He murmured his breath caressing her lips, "I think I've had enough Gryffindor agression to last me a lifetime."

"You know you love it." Ginny whispered.

"Yes, and maybe one day I'll love y..." Draco's final word was cut off as Ginny caught his lips in her own.

The word was left unspoken and yet it was there for all to see.

* * *

Authors Note: Awwwwwww throws up in background Well that's it! Apart from the epilogue and the sequel. I hope you liked it.

* * *

Thank you to:

FNP: No, it's alright, I promise I'll finish. Glad you're looking forward to the sequel, hope to see you there! Thank you for reviewing and showing your appreciation.

Alenchic: Yep, more fun. Thanks for the cheer :)

Kjata: Hope you managed to bring yourself back to life in the mean time, I wouldn't like to lose one of my favourite reviewers! Thank you for dying for my story : p

Kittybro: Glad you like it so much and don't worry I will finish this! Thank you for reviewing.

Hadhafang: Hmm let's see. No, they will not be aurors (kinda been done if you know what I mean), there will be huge amounts of jealousy and fights never you fear and there will be a family friend...just not on Ginny's side. And that's all I'm saying! I know I should make my chapters longer but they're almost double the length of my first fanfic so I'm getting there!

Bigreader: You can kiss someone without loving them! And it was a very effective way to shut her up! Thank you for saying you love my story, you do realize you're the reason in continue to write, don't you?!

Julia: Thank you and I will do!

Mo the Deatheater: Plenty of smooching for you! Thank you for saying I'm doing a wonderful job, I'm almost done! Thank you over and over again.

ginevraXmalfoy: wow, three loves?! You must like it! Thank you so much for saying so.

Laina3: Well thank you, I always think my chapters are awful because I've read such good ones which are a million times better! Anyway thank you for reviewing.

Padfootedmoony: yeah they're well and truly together in this one. I hope you like it. Draco will always be a stubborn prat, I'm not changing that for anyone! Hope you'll read the epilogue and maybe even the sequel. Thanks for your excellent reviews.

KawaiiRyu: well of course he came for her! I'm glad you liked the discussion of their...relationship! Thank you for reviewing.

Dragonsprincess: Thank you for forgiving me and liking the last chapter. Yeah I like Draco's lines, he's the most fun to write. Thank you for always reviewing and knowing exactly what to say to make me feel motivated to push through the writers block.

lilblondeiy214: Oh bless, aren't you nice! It was enough of a thank you to read my story, oh I want to cry you're so sweet! And you gave me licence to take my time, and I did, sorry about that. Thank you for your super fantastic review.

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank you, I haven't updated soon but hopefully you'll forgive me.

RomanceFaerie16: Thank you for being so excited about my story. I really do hope that you read the epilogue and sequel, it would mean a lot to me.

Iced Faerie: Glad you think so! Thank you for reviewing.

Charmed-Goddess-07: Draco has got his act together! Well I hope you will like the sequel, it's going to be so much fun to write as I've got the foundation done already. Yay, thank you for your reviews.

Dracoluver2009: Thank you and I have!

Dorthey Star: Oh thank you so much. Believe me, I understand the late at night syndrome! I'm pleasantly surprised you like my Ginny and Draco, they take some getting used to, but thank you. Your review was very much appreciated!

Sclarius: And I still love you! How sweet are you? My story continues to amaze you? Oh bless and you think it's one of the best. I like you a lot, I think I'm going to put you in a box and you can sit next to my computer and tell me how wonderful I am! Thank you and keep it up!

MemoriesOfYou: Wow, you read the whole thing in one go and you still want more? Now that's determination! Thank you so much for saying you need more, here it is!

Depth of Soul: Wow, you're so wonderful! I like your friend a lot too, it's such a nice feeling to think that people read my story and like it enough to tell other people about it. I wasn't sure about that conversation at the end. I didn't want him to say he loved her because it seemed too fast. I'm going to wait until the sequel I think. I'm so happy that you're excited about the epilogue and the sequel, they're going to be so much fun to write! Yep I guessed what you were thinking, we've obviously got such a bond through my story! Thank you a million times over for your wonderful review, this is all for you!

Anuri-Chan: Wow that concert sounds awesome, I love moshing but I agree, you certainly get a few bruises for your troubles! I didn't really notice the spelling mistakes, I'm no great shakes at it either so I wouldn't worry! I'm glad you kept a bit of energy for me and my story. There will be an epilogue and sequel and that's it. No more real chapters for this little baby. Thank you for reviewing, hope you're fully recovered by now.

Rednight-rider: Sorry, it is a bit obscure it must be said, still at least you liked the other chapter :) Thank you for saying you love my story regardless.

Dolores: Yay, you're in love with my story. Great story line, great writing, and the rest? Well thank you very much, I'm so flattered. Hope you like this chapter too.

Elvencherry07: Well you're not going to like this one then, fluff ahoy! Thank you for reviewing.

Obviously Oblivious: Will do, thank you for reviewing.

Riotgirl-gc: Oh you're so nice for saying you liked that chapter. How do I get all the idea? Um things just come to me throughout the day but mostly they just pop into my head as I type. I guess I'm just lucky. Usually there is one line that I base my chapter around and I just extend it from there. For example for this chapter I started with the line "If anybody has any questions that were not just answered by that they may send them to the Gryffindor common room. Thank you and now you can get back to your breakfasts and the mundane issues of your own lives." Draco was referring to Ginny because he'd picked her up and she was heavy. Men in tights is like my second favourite movie "We're men, manly men, we're men in tights, YES!" I love that movie so much! Hence I think there was a quote in one of the chapters. Never fear, I'm going to finish this story if it kills me! Thank you for not rushing you, you're the greatest. I loved your review, thank you so much!

Phoenix-Star-08: Thank you, good review!

NGI: It does, I hope you continue reading!

susand1861: Wow applauds I tried to do that the other day but even I couldn't read my story again all in one sitting! Mystery chapter 17 is here, click away! Wow the best one? You are so wonderfully fantastic to say so! Thank you over and over again, your review made me so happy wipes tears away

Noire1: cringes sorry! Well I'm back with a vengeance as they say. Of course I'm going to continue, epilogue and sequel don't forget! Thank you for always reviewing and being so relieved that I come back each time after my long absences.

* * *

Yay another one bites the dust as they say. Anyway, don't forget about the Hecate Academy thing, the more the merrier.

Love you all, Jess/star123


	18. Epilogue Author the Dead

Epilogue- Author the Dead!

* * *

Hello people. Well this is it! The grand finale, I can't believe it, I'm done! Apart from the sequel of course. Hope you all like this chapter snicker, snicker If you would like to know when the sequel is going to be up leave a review or email me and I'll let you know. Of course you can just do the author alert thing if you want to.

Disclaimer: Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next story up as JK. Of course she has real reason and everything and her books are fantastic but....you know, I'm impatient.

* * *

_**Five years later...**_

Ginny stretched her legs out and threw her arms above her head in a huge stretch. A wide smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered open and she saw through the chink in the curtains that the day outside was bright and sunny. She turned slightly in her large bed and wrapped the voluminous white covers around herself. Her scarlet hair rippled across the pale pillows like the slash of a red mouth.

Ginny sat up slowly and looked around her spacious apartment. There were signs of _him_ littered all around the place. Just the sight of one of his shirts on a nearby chair made her grin, stretch a little wider and feel a bubble of contentment well up inside her.

She flopped back down amongst her pillows and kicked her covers off revealing her body covered in a soft, flowing, white night dress. Sooner rather than later she was going to have to get up, shower and get ready for work but she decided to relish a few more extra minutes.

Suddenly she heard some pots banging around in the kitchen. 'He hasn't left for work yet!' Ginny thought excitedly, a little thrill of having him with her in her apartment even after all the time they'd been together coursing through her body.

He walked into the bedroom and Ginny gave him a little wave.

"Morning." She yawned happily.

"Morning to you too." He said in reply, his face creasing in amusement, "Look at you, the lady of leisure still in bed."

"Got a problem with that?" Ginny asked with a false hint of anger.

He stooped down and kissed her fervently, "Not in the least." He reassured her. He released her and wandered back into the kitchen grabbing the shirt Ginny had just looked at and slipping it on.

"Pull the curtains you lazy miss and come in here for some breakfast, I only have a few minutes before I have to go." He commanded

"Why didn't you just leave then?" Ginny asked grumpily heaving herself out her comfy bed, "You didn't have to wake me up!"

"Would you have got up in time?" the voice floated in to her and Ginny smirked as she'd been taught to do so long ago.

"No probably not." She conceded grasping the two sides of the curtains and wrenching them open. She was about to turn away when she saw there was something floating there outside, three floors up with nothing seeming to hold it up.

"Huh?" Ginny asked not so intelligently as she swung up the catch on the window and pushed it open.

It was a small black box. As her fingers grasped it she felt the smooth velvet covering with pleasure and pulled it inside her room. There was no resistance, nothing to show how exactly it had been managing to float so conspicuously outside her window. With a growing sense of excitement and a bubbling realisation of what exactly she was holding Ginny, cautiously, ever so slowly opened the soft box.

Inside, nestled amongst two plump pads of cushioning, was a ring. It had a gleaming silver band and small clusters of brilliant, tiny diamonds surrounding a very large gleaming pearl. It was amazing and Ginny seemed to lose the feeling in her legs just looking at it. She slowly sank to the floor the box clutched tightly in her hands, her eyes fixed intently on the ring inside.

"Well?"

Ginny looked up, her eyes shining. He was standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Is this...?" she asked slowly gazing back and forth between him and the stunning piece of jewelry.

"An engagement ring? Yes." He spoke softly but gruffly and Ginny felt her insides give a squirm.

"For me?" she asked stupidly.

"You're holding it, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded and breathed out a huge sigh. He left the doorway and knelt down beside her. "Yes it's for you. I couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else."

"D-"she began but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"No, let me finish. My grandmother gave me this ring a few years ago. She knew you were the one even before I did. Now my grandmother is a formidable woman, you don't want to mess with her but I wouldn't have given this to you today if I wasn't sure myself. I watched you for many years at Hogwarts and the only I regret I have is that we only got close at the very end of my time there. Time was wasted but I won't let that happen again."

Ginny was gaping and mouthing wordlessly at him. Yes she'd been with him for quite some time now and she knew he loved her but he'd never been one to show his emotions. This was all a bit much and, reading her gaze, he seemed to realise it.

"I know I've gone a bit over the top but I wanted you to know how I feel. I...well I love you and, with your acceptance, I'd like to have you at my side forever. It's in your hands now...literally." He added looking down at the ring box she still held in her hand and smiled slightly.

"I just didn't see this one coming!" Ginny croaked out in amazement, "I mean, I love you too and everything has been fantastic but I just didn't see this coming. I didn't get to prepare myself or anything."

He remained calmly gazing at her although her words were causing him significant amounts of unease.

Suddenly Ginny shook her head and grinned at him, "What am I saying?!" she exclaimed, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" she threw herself into his arms and he rocked backwards catching her and holding her close.

"So is that a ..."

"Of course it's a bloody yes!" She yelled releasing him briefly and gazing into his eyes before hugging him close once more.

"Well give it here then!" he laughed grabbing the box out of her hand and pulling the ring free. She sat back and he gently raised her left hand. Pulling the ring up he slowly slid it over the appropriate slender finger.

"It fits perfectly." She whispered looking down at her hand in awe and then raising her tear filled eyes up to his. "I love you so much."

He reached up and gently wiped away the solitary tear which had slipped out of her eye and was making it's way down her cheek.

"The feeling is entirely mutual." He reassured her leaning in and catching her lips with his own. Their kiss was sweet and meaningful with the promise of many more to come.

When they finally drew away he climbed to his feet and pulled him up beside him.

"Now, I should go or I'll never leave and neither of us will get to work."

Ginny stuck her bottom lip out and he groaned and pushed it gently back in with his finger. "No more of that." He instructed, "I'll see you tonight and we'll celebrate properly, I promise you." He turned her around in the direction of her bathroom and gave her a slight push towards it. "Have a shower and get ready, my affianced one."

Ginny complied but just as she was about to enter the bathroom she spun around and sprinted after him catching him just as he reached her bedroom door and literally jumping into his arms. He caught her with a laugh and she wrapped her legs around his waist clinging to him tightly. She lifted her head to him and he bent his head to kiss her passionately. He moved his lips expertly over hers knowing exactly her every move and the things that made her moan. Realising he was beginning to tread in very dangerous ground he tipped his head back, effectively breaking contact with her lips.

"You're a vixen!" he laughed releasing her and putting her safely back on the ground.

"Shower, breakfast, work." He demanded wagging his finger in her face.

"Yes sir." Ginny saluted smartly and gave him a wink before hurrying into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She leant against the smooth, tiled wall and felt her heart pounding. She looked down at the ring and give a small squeal at the sight of it nestled so perfectly against her.

She pushed herself off the wall knowing he was right and that if she didn't get a move on she would be late for work. She turned the shower on and, reaching for a towel, she undressed and wrapped the fluffy material around herself.

Looking around she suddenly grinned as she caught sight of his boxer shorts hanging on the drying rack in the corner.

Westham United boxers?! She should have known. Ginny heard a noise outside the bathroom and, opening the door enough to stick her hand holding his underwear in it out, she laughed.

"When we're married Dean Thomas don't expect me to always be running after you when you've forgotten your underwear." She shouted over the noise from her running shower.

She heard him chuckle and felt him take the boxers out of her hand before bestowing a soft kiss upon her hand in thanks. She heard some rustling as he put them on and then she heard the front door click shut as he left.

Ginny looked at herself in the rapidly fogging up mirror and smiled softly. Reaching a finger up she wrote in the condensation Mrs Ginny Thomas.

* * *

Authors note: Eek, I hope you don't all kill me. I love this epilogue though. It's super cute and fluffy. Oh but don't worry, the sequel is Draco and Ginny all the way. With explanations of what happened after. Gotta love flashbacks! Okay and onto the thankyous, last ones for this story sniff 

* * *

A'mael: Hm, do I take that as a compliment or an insult...? Thanks for reviewing!

Mo the Deatheater: Thank you, the smooching was just for you. More smooching in the epilogue just not between the people you would think! I actually like the name Ginevra better. Then again that's because I have a mad aunt called Virginia although we all call her Auntie Ginny. I'm sure you found that fascinating, moving on! Thank you so much for reviewing so often, I hope you read the sequel too!

Kjata: my story has healing powers? That's so cool! Thank you for saying you liked the ending, I really do hope you read the sequel and the IV holds you out for that long...:)

Hadhafang: Thank you, I hope you like the sequel!

Tasha: glad you liked and, yes, there will be a sequel and I hope you like it!

Stella di Speranza: Wow! Let it be known that I like you a lot! I'm squealing reading over your words again! My characters were not really in character but I like that you said they were anyway. I hope you read the sequel, it would mean a lot to me as your review was amazing. Thanks

Depth of Soul: No, I didn't really click that she was your friend but she was really nice too so thanks for passing me onto her! Glad you liked the ending. It was fun to write although a little difficult. I didn't want it all to be lovely and friendly so there is a bit of bite too. Yeah, everyone has characters falling in love straight away but I wanted to save that moment for another time, maybe in the sequel, who knows?! Oh yeah, me! Now I'm thirsty too but I only want a drink of water and clinking it against my computer could be very dangerous! I'm so happy you liked my story so much. Hope the epilogue doesn't freak you out too much and that you look out for the sequel! Thanks again :)

Akuweaselgirl: Thank you, that's what I was going for!

Lirie Halliwell: Yay, I'm really glad you liked it, even with all the mushiness, or maybe because of it! Hope to see you at the sequel!

Ashen: Oh no! Hey, call it that anyway. It's not like I have a monopoly on the name. Thank you so much for your review, you summed my last chapter up very well! I hope to see you at the sequel, thank you for being with me for so much of this story wipes tear away!

Charmed-Goddess-07: I wouldn't say the sequel will be at all dark or depressing. A little annoying maybe but not too bad! Thank you for saying my last chapter was awesome and thank you for being such a fantastic and loyal reviewer over the months I've been writing this. It's been much appreciated!

Bee: Yeah and I'd do it again in a moment! You can't stop me! Thanks ;)

LovingFanFics: Yeah the kiss was good, wasn't it? Got to have a bit of mushiness in the last one, don't you? Okay you got too nice in this review, it made me get all smiley and people thought I was strange! Bless, you're so sweet. Thank you so, so much for your beautiful review(s). I've really enjoyed reading them and I hope my story gave you a bit of a laugh as well. See you at the sequel?

Dracoluver2009: Thank you, I will do.

BubblyFizz03: yeah fluff and bantering is much fun. I will read your story soon, thank you for telling me about it. Ah never fear about missing it. There was this epilogue and soon a sequel if you want to get involved all over again! Thank you so much for always being such a faithful reviewer.

Rednight-rider: Which outburst? Lol, he has so many it's hard to keep up! I have updated and I hope to see you at the sequel! Thanks.

JSaintG7: Thank you very much :)

Bigreader: yep sequel just for you! I have updated and thank you for always being there to remind me to do it!

Kapricia: Thanks for the chants. I'll have them going round my head whilst I write! Thank you for being so enthusiastic and I hope you read it after all that chanting!

Sassw14: I liked the spaced out reviews. I was like "what's going on in that chapter anyway?" and had to keep going and checking what you were commenting on. Thank you for your reviews.

Iced Faerie: Yep, very much so! Thank you for reviewing.

MemoriesOfYou: Yay, I'm so glad you did! It's good to have a story recommending friend. The only friend I have who is into fanfics is into dark angst which is so not my thing! Anyway I hope you liked the epilogue and hang around for the sequel.

Riotgirl-gc: well not totally over. There is always this little chappie and the sequel if you'd care to follow it onwards. Yeah I don't know why it didn't show up I'll try again! It's at geocities dot com slash hecateacademy slash mainpage dot html. Maybe that will have tricked it into showing it! I really hope you go there! Thank you for reviewing, PB and MIT rule!

FNP: Thank you. Yeah I had to slip the bit where Virginia was not her name in somewhere. JK just has to make things difficult doesn't she?! Hope you come to the sequel too, you're a fantastic reader!

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: Thank you! And I have, hope you liked.

KawaiiRyu: Yep sweet it was, and so was this one I thought. Hope to see you at the sequel!

Obviously Oblivious: Well thank you very much! Of course I'll continue :)

Kneh13: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was interesting.

Elvencherry03: yeah well I had to slip that in somewhere! Thank you for your review :)

Hannah1202: Orignal? Snort! Well thank you anyway it was so sweet of you to give me your thumbs up! I give you mine too.

Wizzabee: Thank you for saying so. We all love our fluff deep down.

MelissaAdams: Yay, you're back! But there's no need to apologise, I'm just glad you came back. You're my steadfast reviewer. You've been with me from the beginning and now you're here at the end too. Thank you so much for coming along the journey with me sniff

Well that's it, I can't believe it's over! Hope to see you at the sequel!

Love,

Jess/star123


End file.
